


Behind A Mask

by Not_just_any_fangirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Voyeurism, are yall ready for the kink, even if its light as shit, even if they just fucked your brains out, just so many sex positions, lbr, listen kids go on a date with someting before saying yes to a marriage proposal, maybe light voyerism?, spoiler whoops, when isn't my porn marathon sex lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_just_any_fangirl/pseuds/Not_just_any_fangirl
Summary: Lucy had no desire to find a suitor, and yet when a mysterious stranger steals her attention at a ball Lucy learns that some masks reveal a pleasant surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy twirled around the grand ballroom, face kept in a pleasant smile, not too large but not too small, not too fake as to offend the man whose arm she was hovering her fingers over but not too real so that it touched her honey eyes. The classical music ended, and she curtsied to the man as he bowed to her, his name in the back of her mind but not important enough to truly remember.

This wasn’t her ball after all.

Feigning faintness, Lucy scurried away from the man as quickly as polite society would allow, hollow promises of another dance tumbling from her lips before she brought up a delicate grey lace fan, covering half her face. She walked daintily but purposefully towards a group of two other girls by the refreshments, sparkling champagne glasses in each girl’s hand. Both had silver white hair, an ethereal reflection of pale gold shining from the hundreds of candles hung from grand crystal chandeliers and along the walls of the room. Despite it being well past sundown the large room was well lit, yet another symbol of the status held by the people in attendance. 

Lucy brushed off several more requests for dances, coming to a rest beside the shorter of the two and releasing a heavy sigh. The girls giggled as Lucy put away her fan, gracefully allowing the material to return to its flattened state and twirling the fan in between her fingers, satin gloves making it more difficult to control. 

“My, my,” the taller girl tittered, peeking at Lucy over the top of her glass as she took a sip, “looks like our Lucy has stolen the attention of the party."  Blue eyes fluttered heavily coated lashes at Lucy, small smile enhanced with a deep red gloss, the rest of her makeup simple but impeccable. A black mask with purple and silver swirls covered a slim portion of her face, silver tie disappearing into her curls. Her silver hair, while longer than other girl’s, was pulled up in a large pile of ringlets, twirling strands falling around her face and at the nape of her neck, her bangs pulled back into the collection of hair on top of her head. Her dress was a deep purple, satin bodice decorated with silvery white embroidery, an ode to the tresses on her head. It fell out from her waist in a waterfall of gathered material, same plum colour constant all the way through, with only minor decorations of jewels and delicate stitching. The shoulderless dress enhanced her already noticeable curves, bust spilling a little from the tight confines of the corset. It was honestly one of her more modest outfits, but then again it wasn't her ball either. 

“Well I wouldn't be bothered so much by these suitors if the belle of the ball would go out and mingle,” Lucy retorted, eyeing the final girl as she gently plucked her own glass of champagne from a footman walking by, slight nod in reciprocation of the young man’s subtle bow. A part of her wondered if the staff looked forward to these gatherings, or rather dreaded them the way she did. 

The girl that now held the center of attention rolled her eyes at Lucy’s needling, instead fixing her mask before placing her glass on the low table beside them and running her bare hand to smooth out her dress. Both were much more extravagant than the other girls’, a pale blue colour making her skin glow in the candle light. Shoulderless but still with flowing sheer sleeves, the tight bodice was ribbed with ivory beading and details, silken ribbon sparkling as it decorated the tops of her sleeves in a small bow. The same ribbon was used to bind her corset in the back, large bow swaying as she moved, taking on a life of its own as she danced. The dress too was made to look like she was twirling in a clear lake, pale crystalline blue bunched on one side and trailing to the back, leaving one side of the thin material free for extensive patterns and swirling thread to decorate it fully. Each bunch of the tiers of material was held with a silver jewel, cascades of light and sparkles meant to catch the eye with each movement. 

If she had been dancing, that is. 

“Mira Jane, Lucy, you know I don't enjoy this much attention. The crowds, the small talk, the incessant drawl of fake pleasantries. It's all so taxing.” she sighed, removing her embroidered and sparkling mask, base of light blue almost completely covered by the elaborate decorations aside from the twin slips of blue fabric hanging from the edges of the mask beside the eyes. She rolled her eyes at Lucy’s fake gasp, motioning at Mira Jane with her mask as the girl tittered behind her hand again. Lucy would have blamed the girl’s demeanour on the sparkling wine, but she knew that Mira Jane was always light hearted when it came to the teasing of her little sister. “I don't know why Brother insisted I use a held mask, all the other girls are allowed use of both their hands. How am I expected to dance with a gentleman and drink the champagne that makes it bearable at the same time?" 

Lucy snorted quickly before snapping open her fan and covering her face, sly grin wicked and improper on the short haired girl's expression. Her sister smiled demurely and handed her another glass, Lucy continuing to fan her face until her composure returned. 

“Lisanna, how unlady like, and at your own Suitor’s Ball no less,” Mira Jane chastised, gleeful curl of her painted lips and impish glint behind her mask contradicting her sisterly words. Lisanna took a heavy sip from her glass, pink lipstick leaving a faint smudge on the lip of the flute.

“As if you weren’t a holy terror at yours, dear sister,” Lisanna said sweetly, Lucy snickering behind her fan at the sister’s bickering. While Lucy had no siblings of her own, she had felt a deep connection with the Strauss’ after joining her father’s court ten years ago. A year after her own mother’s death. Now she resided under the Court of Dreyar, King Makarov a fair and kind ruler, if old and leaning towards perversion after a few beverages. “Though I suppose I must go out and try to interact, lest I end up like our dear matron, Lucy, here,” she continued in a put-upon sigh, spirited smile pulling her lips when Lucy snapped her fan shut.

“I am not a  _ matron _ ,” Lucy sniffed as she looked away from the glance Mira Jane and Lisanna shared. “I am younger than Mira and only two years older than you."  

“Ah yes, twenty already and still no one has stolen your eye,” Mira sighed, swirling the contents of the still full glass. She tutted as she shook her head, looking sadly at Lucy as though she were a fawn that had lost it’s way in the forest.

“I can say the same for you,” Lucy huffed, arms itching to cross in front of her chest but propriety stopping her. Years of etiquette training may have done nothing to make her hold her tongue, but it had trained her body to behave like a lady at least. Mira shrugged a single shoulder gracefully, bright smile lighting her face. 

“No  _ man _ could ever hope to tame me,” she said simply, looking over the rim of her glass coyly as she watched couples dance a slow waltz. “Or woman for that matter either."  Lucy shook her head to herself, lip pulling between her teeth to stop from laughing as she shared a knowing look with Lisanna. For someone who invested themselves so fully in the love and courting of other’s lives Mira held no desire for a relationship of her own, a fact bemoaned by men and women alike in their court.  

Lisanna sighed heavily, holding the mask back up to cover her face before she spoke. “I suppose I should do a round of entertaining, or someone might mistake this for Lucy’s ball again,” she said teasingly, Lucy flushing when Lisanna’s eyes looked pointedly at her dress.

“Is it too much? I told Virgo something subdued, but you know how she gets...” Lucy asked nervously, hand not busied with her fan smoothing and brushing at the skirt of her dress. A deep wine red shimmered in the light, sleeveless like Mira Jane’s. It was also made of a tight corset, metallic grey and black embroidery like climbing ivy running along the sides and bordering the sweetheart neckline. Lucy’s bust split over the top to a degree she was uncomfortable with, but her most trusted maid, Virgo, had assured her it was not obscene but rather inviting. Lucy was not sure if that was quite what she desired to allude to either, but there would be no changing Virgo’s mind once it was set. Layers upon layers of fabric made up the skirt, descending tiers having the fabric bunched in a soft mimicry of flowers until it brushed along the floor, the skirt a solid colour with no other decoration save for the wrapping and winding of the fabric. Soft grey gloves reached her elbows, colour matching with the ornate stitching on her corset as small black details trailing from the outer elbow to mid forearm on each glove drew the pieces together. Her mask was grey as well, rubies and black swirls decorating the structured but silken garment. Three feather-like appendages rose from the left corner of her mask, each plume a rich red. Red also painted her lips and darkened her cheeks slightly, wide eyes left undecorated save for a light extension of her eyelashes. Her golden hair was pulled back in a formal bun, soft pieces of hair left to frame her face, straightened strands tickling her jaw as she continued to inspect her attire. She hadn’t wanted to upstage Lisanna, it was the younger girl’s first event, after all.

“Relax Lucy, she’s only teasing,” Mira Jane soothed, tinkling laugh in her voice at Lucy’s distress. 

“You look beautiful,” Lisanna assured, fingers resting gently on Lucy’s wrist as she smiled warmly at her. Lucy let out a sigh of relief, chest aching from the tightness of the corset combined with her worry of offending her friend. Shooing Lisanna onto the floor, Lucy laughed and talked idly with Mira Jane for a while longer, gossipping about who was courting who, which trades had fallen and which had been established, how the gardens were doing with the heavy rains of late and if the library had restocked on any new material. Lucy swayed on her feet again, longing to go and dance with the others to the quick paced music but not wanting to dance with any of the men in attendance. 

Unfortunately, Mira Jane was not the only one to notice her restlessness as she was soon approached by the man she had been dancing with a while ago, large mask obscuring half his face but still allowing his thin lips to be seen in a presumptuous smile.

“Lady Lucy,” the man spoke, Lucy reminded of his age by the timbre of his voice and inwardly cringing as she recalled how his hand had attempted to wander on her back before, “may I present to you my eldest son, Daniel."  He bowed to her lightly, Lucy trying her best to hide the strain in her smile as he stepped aside and revealed his son to her. The boy was much taller than her, even in her heels, a dark grey suit with a morning coat sitting below his ribs. His mask was far too busy for Lucy’s taste, but she curtsied shallowly as he placed a kiss on her knuckles, Lucy having to pull her hand back with slight force when he did not release it immediately. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Daniel,” Lucy said politely, fan falling open as she lifted it to hide her face again, if only so that she could drop the pretence of a smile for a short while. He reached for her hand again, Lucy passively letting him place another kiss on her knuckle before he spoke, eyes narrowed in what Lucy thought to be an attempt at seduction.

“Oh no, m’lady, the pleasure is mine,” he said smoothly, pompous voice making Lucy sneak a look at Mira Jane who offered her an unhelpful smile, obviously entertained by Lucy’s suffering. “May I have this dance?” Daniel asked, Lucy slowly looking back at him. She had been wishing for an excuse to join the others...

“Just one,” she agreed, arm linking daintily into his elbow as he led her to the floor. A traditional foxtrot was being played by the band, Lucy letting her partner take the lead. His grip was too tight on her hand, other possessive around her waist as the pair moved through the well known steps. Lucy looked blankly over his shoulder, wishing she had passed over his offer no matter how rude it would have seemed. Perhaps she could request a break to the powder room? Men always liked to believe women worked on their faces every chance they could find, the women liking to keep their private respite a secret. Lucy’s hand shot to his, dragging the larger hand back up to her waist rather than on her hip. It seemed wandering hands were a genetic trait in his family. 

“Oh come on LuLu,” he whispered in her ear, hand snaking to rest just above her backside and stopping Lucy from pulling away further. Lucy frowned at his name for her, such familiarity was not something she had acknowledged. “It’s just a little bit, no need for such properness with me. I mean, you _ are  _ coming to my chamber tonight."  Lucy jerked back sharply from his chest, wet breath sending cold shivers along her skin and any lightness from the champagne snapping to clearness in a second.

“I do not like what you are insinuating,” she said cooly, tugging at her hand still in his grip and pushing at his shoulder with her other. She winced as his grip grew harsher, glowering up at the condescending smile and cruel eyes, Lucy close enough to see the cold grey colour and the grease slicking back his muddy brown hair. He could have the possibility of being attractive, if his lips weren’t twisted in a domineering sneer. 

“Then let me be more blunt. Tonight you will be mine,” he said lowly, Lucy’s eyes widening at his forwardness. She took a step backwards, Daniel following closely and crushing her body to his. “I enjoy the chase when a girl denies herself,” he purred into her ear. Lucy finally pulled her hand free of his grip in her outrage, glove displacing halfway down her forearm and fabric bunching around the fingers. Just as she was about to bring her palm in connection with the side of his face his body was pulled from hers. 

“I do not think the lady wished to be chased,” a man said, grip on Daniel’s shoulder strong enough to bunch the coat and make the taller boy wince. The stranger’s face wasn’t covered with a mask, not that he would have been easily lost in the crowd with his wildly loose pink hair or vibrant emerald eyes. Daniel sneered down at him, attempting to use his height to intimidate the shorter man but failing as the stranger held his gaze in a battle of will.

“Who do you presume to be?” he all but snarled, the stranger blinking calmly up at him before a dangerous grin lifted one corner of his mouth, jaw still straining from his look of challenge before.

“Who I am is not important, as right now I am simply stopping this woman from causing you embarrassment by laying your ass on this grand marble floor."  Shock made Daniel’s mouth gape, a satisfying glint in the other man’s eyes flashing when Daniel tucked his chin in submission and shook the hand from his shoulder, slinking away into the crowd while throwing Lucy dark stares before she lost sight of him. 

Lucy fixed her glove absently as she watched him slither away like the creature he was, the stranger’s gentle voice drawing her attention back to him. “You okay?” he asked, tone much less formal and shoulders relaxed as he smiled at Lucy. 

“Yes, thank you,” she said, a faint smile pulling at her lips as the stranger ruffled his hair while chuckling lightly. “I’m Lucy,” she offered after a short pause, smile growing wider when the stranger blinked at her outstretched hand.  

“Nice to meet ya, Luigi,” he grinned at her, brushing his lips along the glove that Daniel had kissed earlier, his hot breath erasing all thought of the other man from Lucy’s memory. “My name’s Natsu."  He grinned at her again when she stole her hand back, fan snapping open as she glared at Natsu over the edge of the grey lace.

“It is  _ Lucy _ , Sir Natsu,” she sniffed, eyebrows furrowing when he continued to grin cheekily at her. She let her eyes trace over his dark black outfit, twin tails of his coat falling to his knees behind him. He wore black knee high riding boots decorated with the same golden buckles that held his coat and ran along the sides of his pants. A lighter shade of black caught the light in stitching along the lapels of his coat, collar with gold border trailing along the entire outer layer. A plain white shirt was tucked underneath, top few buttons left undone and very improper. A scar peeked out from under his raised collar, lightened skin jagged and wrapping around the right side of his neck.

“Just Natsu is fine,” he dismissed, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the center of the dance floor.  Lucy squeaked as Natsu pulled her to a sudden stop, hand placed lightly beneath her ribcage and other passively allowing her to rest her hand on top of his. For as forward as Natsu seemed to Lucy, she couldn’t help but smile at his obvious consideration should she choose to pull away. “So Luce,” he said easily, pair falling into the rhythm of the latest waltz, “what brings you to me on this fine evening?"  Lucy looked at him curiously, faint smiling lifting her lips when she saw the teasing light in his eyes, dark lashes framing them that any coutress would be jealous of. 

“Well I  _ was _ being pursued by a giant boar and found refuge in this hall, and the belle so graciously allowed me to partake of the events during my stay,” Lucy said lightly, pulling back for a twirl before Natsu pulled her close again. 

“Out there in the woods, by yourself?” Natsu feigned outrage, twirling Lucy once more out of turn, the blonde unable to fight her small giggle. 

“Why where else would a boar be chasing me?” she asked innocently, Natsu nodding in grave understanding.

“Ah of course, how silly of me. But why the poofy dress then?” Natsu asked, hand settling more firmly and Lucy melting into the heat on her waist. 

“Well I couldn’t be expected to wear my nightclothes in the woods, now can I?” Lucy retorted, fingers trailing from his shoulder to rest on his upper arm. 

“Now that would just be improper,” Natsu agreed, able to hold his serious expression for only a moment before breaking out into low laughter, Lucy’s high chiming laugh following along shortly. The two danced in comfortable silence a while longer, Lucy humming along with the violins as they played the soft music. Natsu twirled her two times in a row as an ending, bowing to her exaggeratedly and Lucy returned it with a deep curtsy, both struggling to hold in another round of laughter. “May I?” Natsu asked, holding out his hand to her. Lucy took it with a wide smile, allowing Natsu to pull her close once more. A slower, more intimate song played, Natsu guiding Lucy languidly along the floor, no flourishing twirls of movements, rather a simple and elegant waltz that made Lucy’s heart melt and clench at the same time. Natsu was gentle but firm while leading the movements, poise and discipline shining through his confidence in the steps that his rowdy grin and mischievous eyes denied. A pointed chin and strong cheekbones framed his face, nose a little turnt up and possibly crooked, although that made him all the more sincere and attractive to Lucy, sat above full lips. While he was young faint lines betrayed his ever present smile and penchant for the outdoors, or at least Lucy would guess. 

And then there were his eyes. 

Lucy had already established they were framed beautifully and were the clearest emerald she had ever seen, but the longer she looked up at Natsu the more details she drank in. Onyx flecks scattered in his eyes, multiple shades of green calling to her. They were so open, so completely alien in this world of politics and pleasantries, that it made Lucy feel as though they were calling to her soul. Licking her dry lips, Lucy blinked rapidly and smiled shyly at Natsu’s confused grin, Lucy unsure if the same song was even playing or what step they were on.

“And what brings you to me, then, Natsu?” Lucy questioned, raspy voice making her long for a flute of wine to ease her embarrassment and wet her throat. Natsu chuckled at her voice, even if there was a dusting of pink along his ears if Lucy’s eyes were not mistaken, but it was hard to tell with his vibrant hair and glow of the lights above and around them.

“Guards,” he said bluntly, warm smile growing to an amused smirk at Lucy’s confusion and following falter in steps. “I misplaced my invitation for the ball, and they refused to allow me in, even though I knew one of ‘em,” he said dryly, fingers flexing on Lucy’s waist as they continued to dance. “So I snuck in,” he said, impish grin lifting his lips. “Was too easy, I’ll probably give some tips to Sparky before I leave. I’m thankful that  _ prince _ you had there didn’t make a bigger scene, would have been bad if the guards had thrown me out for defending a lady’s honour,” he said simply, as though it were an inevitability that had pleasantly been skirted. Lucy pouted slightly at the idea of someone defending her honour until Natsu chuckled and brushed his thumb along her hand in soothing strokes. “Oh I have no fear that he would have gotten no further, but I was more concerned about your honour as a lady of the court. Have to keep that inner fire a secret in court life, right? Good to be able to take the pricks by surprise,” he explained, winking at her conspiratorially. Lucy should have been more struck by his crude language but instead she felt herself drawn more towards the strange boy. He seemed to live within his own rules, unbridled by expectations and etiquette.

It was exhilarating to Lucy.

That as well as Natsu’s ability to see her so clearly while members of the court she had grown up with still believed her to be a feeble and delicate porcelain doll. 

“I would not have let them throw you out,” Lucy stated firmly, surprise at her outburst making Natsu’s slanted eyes widen, warm smile lighting his face as he moved with her to the steady pace of the music surrounding them. 

“Oh?” he asked, pink eyebrow quirking as he looked down at Lucy, leaning into her personal space. Yet unlike the time before with Daniel, Lucy did not pull away, silently thankful for the ‘inviting’ dress Virgo insist she wear. 

“A-as you said,” Lucy stuttered out, swallowing and looking away from the darkening look in his eyes, playful smile hinting at something hungrier and revealing an unusually sharp canine. “You were only defending me from that brute, so you were not in the wrong. I could not allow someone to be punished for simply helping another person,” she rushed out, blushing deeper under his knowing look. 

“Of course,” he said, voice low and deep as he bowed his head closer to hers. Lucy allowed her hand to trail up his shoulder and back down to his mid arm, movements slow and careful. She peeked at Natsu through her lashes, lip pulling between her teeth despite all the effort her trainors had put in breaking the habit. Natsu did not seem to find it improper however, or rather he  _ enjoyed _ the impropriety of it, as his breath caught in his throat and a noticeable colour spread along his ears and dusted his nose. His devilish confidence had been dashed away by a simple look from Lucy and the two continued to dance aimlessly and without thought as they looked at one another. With a cough, Natsu broke away and bowed to her, the pair late for the stop of the music and the only two who had continued dancing in the few seconds of silence before. Lucy curtsied to Natsu again, eyes kept downcast as her face heated beneath the mask.  

She startled when Natsu nudged his elbow at her, pouting as he laughed at her jumpy movement. “Why do you keep looking at the ground, weirdo?” he teased, motioning for her take his arm again. Lucy sniffed as she rested her hand in the crook offered to her, pouting behind her extended fan again.

“I am not a  _ weirdo _ ,” she mumbled to herself, looking away when Natsu leaned into her ear and teased her. 

“Sure you’re not." 

With a huff Lucy led him to where she had last seen Mira Jane and Lisanna, choosing to ignore Natsu’s comment for now. He was still snickering to himself when Lucy reached their destination, eyes finding Mira Jane standing alone by the dainty sweets. Lucy had to tug him along until he noticed the plentiful food, and then it was Lucy once more being carted behind him. 

“I was wondering where you had gone off to,” Mira Jane greeted, Lucy smiling as she shut her fan. Natsu was choosing to ignore the girl’s conversation in favour of the bounty of sweets before him. Lucy blinked hard to make sure that he had indeed just wiped drool from the corner of his lip, and instead of being disgusted as she ought to be Lucy found it oddly endearing. He really just didn’t care. 

“I was dancing with Natsu here, after he rescued me from striking that Sir Daniel,” Lucy explained, nibbling on a thin piece of spun sugar, waving off Mira Jane’s concern when the older girl made to ask more questions.

“Ya should’a seen ‘er Mir, pree’ boy was goin’ hav’ a nashi wake up caw,” Natsu interrupted, mouth stuffed with a pastry and words almost unintelligible. Lucy looked between Mira Jane and Natsu, eyebrows furrowed as Mira Jane tutted and wiped at a crumb on Natsu’s cheek only for the boy to shy away from her hand with a whine.

“Do you two know each other?” Lucy questioned, Natsu answering after swallowing his mouthful of sweets.

“I used to live in this court years ago, was real close with Lisanna and her family. But my dad got sick so I had to return to his court, on the other side of the Expanse. Lis and I still write sometimes, she was the one that invited me,” Natsu explained, shrugging a shoulder as though it didn’t matter. Mira Jane was looking at Natsu with an amused expression, something that Lucy had learned to equate with trouble. She was unable to question the wicked gleam in her friend’s eye when Natsu looked at Mira Jane and spoke. “Where is Lis anyway?" 

Lucy blanched behind her fan, eyes scanning for the swirling blue dress Lisanna had been wearing. So not only had she unwillingly stolen attention from her friend at her own ball but she had also robbed Lisanna of a chance of seeing her estranged childhood friend. Lucy sighed heavily at her own guilt and looked around for a footman with a tray of champagne, lips pinching when she saw none. A gentle hand on her elbow drew Lucy’s gaze to Mira Jane’s kind expression, knowing look in her pretty blue eyes. 

“No fear Lucy, Lisanna has otherwise been  _ preoccupied _ and would most likely appreciate you entertaining Natsu while she was busy."  Lucy looked at Mira Jane in question, following the older woman’s gaze until she was able to see Lisanna’s dress twirl around her slim figure, dancing and smiling bashfully at a taller man. Blue hair shaved on the sides and pulled into a low ponytail marked him as a knight, as did the royal insignia on the shoulder of his dressuit. Natsu looked around the room in boredom as Lucy and Mira Jane began to titter over the fledgeling romance, thoughts on who the knight was and how he was able to capture the particular attention of the youngest girl not of interest to the young man. Lucy knew this as he made his opinion well known with a heavy sigh and a pointed look between Lucy and the dance floor. Lucy smiled at him brightly, excusing herself from her conversation with Mira Jane. Lucy ignored Mira Jane’s knowing look as she walked towards Natsu, arm linking with his automatically and a large smile pulling at her lips in response to Natsu’s beaming one, his eyes falling shut and head tilting in towards her a little. 

A loud crash caught her attention though, and she halted her and Natsu’s march towards the dance floor in favour of inspecting the source of the distraction. Lucy supposed she should have been surprised to see Daniel towering over a serving boy, the footman on his knees and picking up shattered glass with his gloved hands.

“Look at this! That good for nothing simpleton crashed into me and dirtied my suit! It’s ruined now! This was imported especially from the West Shore, I’ll have this from your pay, you clumsy swine,” Daniel roared, voice drawing the attention of the other attendees surrounding him. 

“I-I’m sorry, Sir, I was-wasn’t watching and tripped ov-” the boy stammered out, wide eyes fearfully as he scanned the faces above him. Lucy could only imagine the terror the poor boy must be feeling, dozens of wealthy masked figures looming down on him. 

“Who gave you the right to speak, slave,” the incensed man seethed. Lucy was already five steps away when a black toed shoe was thrust into the footman’s ribs, Daniel smirking viciously at the strangled yelp the young boy made and the sound of glass shattering once more as the dish holding the broken flutes returned to the ground with a crash. 

“How dare you,” Lucy cried, bending to rest a hand on the back of the abused boy to make sure he was alright. When he gave her a quick nod and tried to stammer out another apology Lucy waved off his words, instead turning and placing her body between Daniel and the serving boy. Her eyes flicked over his suit, squinting when she found the source of ‘insult’. “Three drops?” she hissed, voice kept low and teeth grinding as she struggled to not add to the scene. “You trip this poor boy and he spills three drops of champagne on your sleeve and you  _ beat _ him?"  Lucy’s hands clenched in and out of fists, glaring up at the taller man. He sniffed haughtily, fixing the diamond studded cufflinks on his suit.

“It was his own fault,” Daniel defended, face impassive as he looked down on the serving boy that Natsu was helping up. “Should have known you to have poor taste, defending a mere helping boy,” he spat, eyes looking over her body with such lewdity that Lucy struggled not to shrink under his cold gaze. “Such a shame, a body like that gone to waste,” he sighed, hand shooting out to pull Lucy to him harshly, arm crushing her tightly against his chest. “It doesn’t have to, though,” he said lowly as he licked his lips suggestively. Lucy was not aware of the sharpening glare and enraged look Natsu wore behind her, as she herself was too filled with heated fury. A loud slap echoed in time with the music of the room, Daniel staggering away and holding a hand to his now red cheek.

“If you  _ ever _ touch me again,” Lucy warned in a cold and steady voice, eyes blazing as she stalked towards Daniel’s retreating figure, “I will castrate you and cut out your slim ridden tongue to ensure that no other woman or man here will have endure your meek threats."  Lucy felt a presence behind her, knowing automatically from the warmth and soothing feeling that washed over her that it was Natsu there to lend support, should she need or desire it. Lucy appreciated the gesture, though found it unneeded from the horrified and pale look Daniel now wore, shoving past Natsu and a masked woman in a rush, causing the flute of alcohol in the unknown woman’s hand to spill down Natsu’s front. Natsu cursed as the cold liquid bled through his clothes and onto his skin, Lucy struggling to retain her propriety. Would etiquette allow her to throw her heel at the back of Daniel’s retreating figure for his rude behaviour towards Natsu? Unlikely, but Lucy found herself wishing she had taken aim before he disappeared into the crowd once more. 

“You should have ripped out his tongue here and now,” a sweet voice said behind Lucy, the blonde turning tiredly to look at Mira Jane, her friend watching the direction Daniel had gone with a dangerous edge in her voice. 

“I know you would have, Mira,” Lucy sighed, dabbing at Natsu’s front with a napkin another server had brought them. The crowd had dispersed, none of them wishing to dirty their hands with actually helping, eager as they were for fresh gossip and scandal. Mira tutted motherly as she took a napkin and helped Lucy try to clean Natsu, the boy blushing brightly as both Mira Jane and Lucy leaned closely into his space and pressed their hands against his body. 

“This won’t do,” Mira Jane sighed, pulling back and inspecting Natsu. Lucy did as well, shoulders dropping as she saw how little she had been able to help. The champagne had stained the white shirt with a pale honey colour, Lucy ripping her eyes away before she could follow a stray drop that rolled along his collar bone and beneath the soaked fabric. “We have spare shirts upstairs, and maybe we could get the the worst of the stain from the jacket upstairs too,” Mira said as she played with her fingers. “Lucy,” Mira Jane called, Lucy tilting her head in acknowledgement of Mira Jane’s voice. “Would you help Natsu find some clothing? I have to go have a _ talk _ with the guards about a certain unwelcomed guest."  Lucy nodded as Mira Jane’s tone turned sharp, hellish smile playing on her red lips as she turned with a flourish disappeared into the crowd too. 

 

Natsu looked at Lucy blankly, Lucy sighing to herself when she threaded her arm in his and led him towards the stairs leading up. The ball was being held in the Strauss’ manor, but seeing as how close Lucy was with Mira Jane and her sister Lucy had been granted her own room years ago. The two walked in silence along the stone hallways as the music of the party fading to nothing behind them, neither looking at one another as Lucy led him to her suite. The only time she spoke was to ask a footman to bring a few sizes of white formal shirts to her chamber when he had a moment. The footman had bowed deeply to her, pressing a few kisses to Lucy’s free hand and mumbling his thanks for her defensive of the boy earlier, which prompted Lucy to blush deeply and assure the older man that she was only doing what was right. The rest of the way to her chambers were less tense, Lucy and Natsu looking at each other from the corner of their eyes and ducking away before the other noticed. Lucy caught him once, shy giggles tumbling from her lips at his embarrassed grin. 

She stopped them in front of her room, grand double doors almost reaching the ceiling, oaken wood aged but well varnished. She pushed open one of the doors, shifting from side to side as she gestured him in. Natsu let out a low whistle as he walked to the center of the room, turning in a tight circle as he looked around. He looked over at Lucy, teasing grin on his face as he folded his arms behind his back.

“Enough pink?" 

Lucy snorted, looking around the room herself. A large four poster bed had sheer pink curtains floating around it and tied back with a deep coral ribbon. The deep coral colour was also seen on her large satin comforter, almost a dozen pillows of ranging white hues laid against the dark wooden headboard. Her chaise was also upholstered in a pale pink, matching the curtains on her balcony window and a plush rug thrown in the center of the room. Grey stone bordered where her floor met the walls, tapestries of stars and constellations stopping the cool air and decorating her room. Natsu threw open the doors on her large, and pink, wardrobe, hand shifting through the dozens of dresses and stocking hung there. Pulling one particularly frilly pink one out partially, Natsu laid it half over his body and posed for Lucy. “So what do you think? Am I pretty enough for ya yet?” he asked in a serious voice, Lucy covering her hand with her face as she snorted and broke into loud laughter. Behind these doors she was free to be herself, and strangely she felt no need to cage her emotions around Natsu.

“Almost as pretty as me,” Lucy teased, walking towards him after slipping off her charcoal heels. She sighed as she tugged off her gloves, laying the delicate fabric on her armoire and glancing at her reflection in the mirror. With quick, deliberate movements Lucy removed her mask, black ties falling loose on the painted wood and resting against the detailed ivory that bordered the mirror. 

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Natsu whispered when Lucy turned to face him, both flushing deeply when the meaning of Natsu’s words hit them. Natsu pulled at the collar of his jacket as Lucy twirled a strand of hair around her finger, large smile unable to be diminished no matter how hard she tried.

“T-thank you,” she replied. Clearing her throat Lucy walked purposefully over to Natsu, the boy’s face turning a deeper shade of pink than his wild hair as Lucy was once more almost pressed against his chest. “Jacket,” she said simply, tugging at the still damp material.

“What?” Natsu asked, eyes growing wide and voice cracking as he looked down at Lucy. Her brow furrowed at his strange response and she tilted her head up at him. Natsu seemed to be having difficulty breathing, and his hands were splayed in the air beside his body as if he was unsure of what to do with them.

“So I can clean it?” Lucy pressed, eyebrow quirking as he swallowed thickly and nodded his head several times.

“Right, right, ‘course,” he muttered, fingers quickly undoing the buttons and Lucy flushed at how his knuckles brushed against her bodice, but neither moved away. Releasing the final buckle Natsu allowed Lucy to slowly push the heavy material off of his shoulders, Lucy walking behind him to help with the sleeves. Coat fully removed Lucy turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom, marble sinks and tub ready for use by the staff. Lucy bit her lip as she left Natsu standing in her chamber, heart beating quickly from the intimacy of helping him disrobe. Oh dear, she had helped a man  _ disrobe _ in her sleeping room. Heat crawled along her face as she gently scrubbed with a cotton cloth at the stain, water helping soak out the sparkling wine from the black jacket. Once no more colour bled into the water or cloth Lucy was satisfied, but it seemed Natsu had grown impatient waiting alone in her room. 

Lucy let the used cloth fall back into the dirtied water in the basin of the sink, looking up into the wall length mirror to see Natsu shirtless and standing behind her. Lucy let out a high squeal and quickly averted her eyes. Natsu smiled impishly at her reaction, but it soon fell to concern when Lucy laid a hand on her ribs and struggled to catch her breath.

“Hey, Luce, what’s wrong,” Natsu asked gently, hands hovering over her shoulders but not resting on her bare skin. Lucy shook her head to say it was nothing, not enough air having returned to her lungs to be able to speak properly. The longer Lucy was silent the more agitated Natsu became, lines of worry creasing his brow as he called her name again.

“‘M fine, really Natsu,” Lucy assured breathlessly, ribs aching where the corset had pinched tighter. “Just the scare made the corset tighten is all, I’ll get used to it or it’ll let out."  Natsu’s eyes narrowed at the back of her dress, lips thinning into a line as he toyed with one of the deep red ribbons there. 

“Why’d you let them put you in something you can’t breath in?” Natsu asked, Lucy shrugging as she leaned heavier on the sink. While Lucy herself had never passed out from a corset she was aware that it was still a common occurrence.

“Expectations,” she answered dully, Natsu snorting at her answer and Lucy smiling weakly at him through the mirror. Her eyes then betrayed her mind and sank lower, taking in his bronzed chest, muscles firm and implying a life of hard work and training. So he was a knight then, for his kingdom. Trails of champagne still clung to his skin, falling along the grooves of his chest and muscled stomach, not overly bulky but still lithe and powerful. Broad shoulders narrowed into a tapered waist, tops of his stockings peeking above the band of his pants. Lucy’s eyes hastily returned up to Natsu’s face in the mirror when she realized they had lingered there. She opened her mouth to apologize but all of her words became stuck in her throat at the dark look Natsu wore, hunger flashing in his eyes as he allowed them to travel Lucy’s body. Purposefully they traced her curves, lingering on her hips and the way her breasts spilt over her dress, following the slim column of her throat and back up to her eyes, hooded emerald enthralling her and stealing her balance. 

Burning heat radiated through Lucy as Natsu pressed his hand into the small of her back, steadying her, his tongue swiping along his lower lip as he continued to watch Lucy’s face. 

“You dizzy?” he asked, husky voice sending another assault of pleasing shives through Lucy’s nerves. She nodded mutely, grip tightening on the sink when Natsu moved fully behind her. “I’ll undo you, then."  His lips ghosted over the skin on the nape of her neck, Lucy pulling her lower lip between her teeth harshly and nodding once more. She felt him smile against her skin before he pulled back, fingers tugging and pulling slowly, gentle as they released her upper body from it’s form. Lucy sighed as the dress slowly fell apart, Natsu’s fingertips trailing over bare skin as it was revealed. Lucy raised one arm in time to pin the material to her chest before it could slip too low as the structured fabric could no longer support its own weight. Natsu continued to loosen the ribbon until the only thing stopping the top of the dress from sinking into the skirt was the pressure of her arm to her chest. 

His fingertips trailed along her spine, Lucy’s eyes fluttering closed from the delicate touches and sparks of heat she felt blooming along her skin. “No underdress?” Natsu whispered in her ear, eyes fiery when Lucy forced her own open to look at him through the mirror again. 

“Got in the way, kept showing,” Lucy gasped, both of Natsu’s hands slipping under the loose material and resting on the bare skin of her waist. “Virgo didn’t like it."  Lucy bit her lip again as Natsu moved his hands up and down her sides, calloused fingers creating delicious friction on Lucy’s soft skin. He pressed a closed lip kiss to a spot below her ear, a high noise sounding in Lucy’s throat and drawing a lustful chuckle from him as he spoke.

“I should thank her, somehow, then,” he purred, one hand moving forward to explore the smooth expanse of her stomach, other hand tracing her ribs on one side of her body. “Is this okay?” he asked in a deep voice, seriousness in his eyes making Lucy’s breath catch again. As way of answering his question, Lucy let her arm fall and released the fabric covering her bust from him. Cold air struck her front, such an opposite to the heat on her back that it shocked Lucy more than her baring herself to what was essentially a stranger. Natsu made a noise of approval in his throat, eyes watching as her nipples tightened into hard peaks from arousal and the cold air. Swallowing hard Lucy turned in her spot to face Natsu, loose fabric of her dress slipping farther down her body so that the top was resting just below her naval. She wound her arms around his neck, fighting back her taught embarrassment and reveling in how the hard planes of his chest and body felt pressed against her smooth curves. 

“Maybe you should thank me first for not wearing it,” Lucy hummed, batting her lashes as she looked up at Natsu. He grinned slyly down at her before winding one arm around her back, pulling her body even more firmly against his. 

“Don’t worry,” he breathed, head lowering so his nose brushed on the side of Lucy’s. He nudged at her to tilt her chin up towards him more, smile growing as Lucy moved her head to grant him better access to her. “I will."  His mouth sealed over hers much more gently than she expected, lips cautious as they moved against Lucy's. She nipped at his lip, hand moving up to tug experimentally on the fine hairs near his neck. She was rewarded with a groan and rougher kisses, Natsu’s tongue prodding at the seam of her bruising lips. Tentatively Lucy allowed her mouth to open, Natsu pushing in with a dominance that made her ache in places not yet known. One arm had risen to grip the opposite shoulder along her back, pulling her to Natsu while his free hand tugged wildly at her hair until a clatter of pins bounced from her dress to the tiled floors. Natsu walked backwards, leading Lucy towards her chambers until she tripped over the bunches of material swimming around her legs. Giggling breathlessly and in shock at her own behaviour, Lucy rested her head against Natsu’s chest. The smooth skin shook under her as well as Natsu too was unable to hold in his laughter at Lucy falling into him after such intensity. 

Gripping her waist Natsu lifted her in a smooth motion so that her legs escaped the layers and layers of her skirt, twirling so that now Lucy’s back was to her bed and Natsu’s to the bathroom. She broke away, holding his hand to lead him further into her chambers, coy smile pulling at her lips as she shook her hair free of any other confining instruments. Golden curls tumbled over her shoulder, long enough to barely cover one of her breasts, and her grin grew as Natsu’s eyes continually flickered from her face to her body, taking in her shapely legs and voluptuous curves, heavy breasts left to sit freely after being bound for hours by the red silk. 

Her fingertips brushed along lace on her upper thighs, garter sitting low on her hips and holding up her white stockings. White silk and lace panties matched the set, giving her pale complexion more colour by comparison, though nowhere near as tanned as Natsu’s olive skin. Natsu twirled Lucy with their joined hands, Lucy laughing airly as she spun for him and eyes gazing fondly at his amourous expression. Slipping from his hand she walked quickly backwards, holding eye contact as she sank onto the chaise, knees tilted and ankles wrapped.

“Like what you see?” Lucy purred seductively, mimicking what she had seen other women do and say when courting their own desire. While she thought she had done an extravagantly bad job at making her voice low and sexy, Natsu swallowed hard and his eyes continued to roam her body. Slow steps crossed the room to where she sat, an almost subconscious nod moving his head. Natsu’s adam's apple bobbed sharply as Lucy reclined on the chaise, one leg stretching out along the seat and the other bending against the high back, her spine following the curve of the arm as she leaned against it and lifted her arms to pull her hair from her face. “And now?" 

“Fuck Luce,” Natsu growled, strides longer and more powerful as he closed the distance between them. Lucy watched as one of his hands fell to the top of his thigh, rubbing at something hidden beneath the confines of his pants and stockings. Lucy flushed as it struck her what the growing object was, but her focus was thrust into Natsu’s lips as he kissed her again. He knelt over her body, half on the chaise, one hand gently cupping her throat and tilting her head back for him. Lucy’s hands released her golden tresses, choosing to play and tangle in Natsu’s instead. His hair was softer than the spiked appearance suggested, and Natsu moaned invitingly with each tug and scrap of nails on his scalp. 

Lucy trailed one hand down his neck, fingers gently following the outline of the scar on his neck before continuing on. She explored the skin on his shoulder and chest, nails digging in four long scratches down his ribs when Natsu sucked on her tongue roughly, drawing it to explore the wet heat of his own mouth. Lucy was far shyer with her tongue brushing against his teeth and tasting him than she was with her hand, fingers drawing patterns into the cords of muscles shifting along his back powerfully. She nipped at his lip again when he broke away for breath, soft open mouthed kisses following his jawline and straining neck as her fingers slipped curiously under the band on his pants, palm running against the flexing muscles of his stomach. 

“Lucy,” Natsu moaned, hand releasing himself and groping roughly at Lucy’s breast, other hand tightening it’s grip on her neck in reflex. Lucy gasped against his skin, back arching further into his hands as calloused fingers twitched her nipple, squeezing and pinching one second and palming the whole breast the next. Her grip tightened in his hair and Lucy groped between their bodies until she felt something hard in her hand, massaging it until she felt it twitch against the clothing binding it. “Holy fucking god, Lucy,” Natsu hissed and groaned at the same time, hips thrusting against her curious hand. Natsu looked down at Lucy’s flushed face, emerald green almost black it was so lust darkened. Rocking back onto his heels Natsu gripped the fabric covering Lucy from him and tore it down her legs, delicate stitching ripped with a loud tear.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy would have complained loudly at the ruining of her hosiery if Natsu had not slipped his hands between her thighs and spread her legs in one motion. 

Fingers hooked under the top of one stocking and slid it slowly down to her knee, Natsu holding her embarrassed but needy gaze as he pressed a kiss to the inside. Her legs quivered as Natsu slowly kissed his way up her thigh, suckeling at some places and even teasing with his teeth at others until he was at the joint where her leg met her core, and then he slowly pulled down the other lacey stocking and repeated the wonderful torture on her other leg. Natsu held a firm grip on one knee, other holding her hip bone to pin her to the chaise. Lucy moaned as he suckled a particularly rough bite, whimpers and begging tumbling from her lips when she could no longer bite at it without fear of drawing blood. Natsu smirked cockily against her upper thigh, hot breath barely touching her uncovered core. Natsu worked his kisses past her aching heat, hips jumping when he pressed a gentle kiss to the smooth skin just above the soft blonde curls on her mound. Natsu laid claim to her body through trails of marks left along her stomach, hand releasing her knee and cupping her heat as Natsu nibbled on her collarbone. 

“What do you want?” he asked her huskily, Lucy mewling and rocking her hips into his hand as her nails clawed at his back and clung to his neck. “Use your words, princess,” Natsu mouthed into her neck, gentle kisses trailing to her temple before her pulled back to watch her. Deep red coated Lucy’s face and she rocked her hips into his hand again when she felt the thick digests twitch against her wet folds, friction from them exploring her enough to make Lucy know she needed him to touch other places more. Other places he apparently wanted her to name. 

“Deeper,” Lucy mumbled, worrying her lip between her teeth again at Natsu’s confident grin. He lowered his mouth and sealed it over hers, tongue languidly working in and out of Lucy’s mouth as she moaned, one of his fingers finally getting closer to where she needed it to be. 

“I don’t know what you mean by that,” Natsu crooned into her mouth, face nestling in her hair and inhaling deeply while Lucy let out a sound between an exasperated moan and a high wail. 

“In-inside me,” Lucy gasped, Natsu’s finger hovering just above the entrance to her core. “I want your hand deeper inside me."  Natsu hummed into her hairline, finger pushing inside her to his knuckle.

“Good girl,” Natsu praised, slowly moving his finger in and out of her, Lucy gasping and moaning his name, head thrown back. “How can I thank you if I don’t know what you want me to do?"  Lucy’s hips snapped into his hand, her hand pulling his mouth back to hers and claiming it hungrily. Teeth clacked but Lucy didn’t care, kissing him fiercely as he pumped in and out of her. She cried into his mouth when Natsu sunk a second finger inside her, hand clawing at his elbow and holding on tightly as something inside of her wound tighter. Lucy stared up at Natsu, unable to help the sounds pouring from her mouth as he curled his fingers inside her, stretching her, exploring her. 

“Na-Natsu,” Lucy whimpered, tears pricking the corner of her eyes as the pressure building up became unbearable. One hand cupped the back of his neck desperately, other clinging to the arm that was moving in and out of her so roughly, motions becoming quicker and sharper as Natsu watched Lucy near her peak. His hand twisted inside her and her breath caught in her throat, nails digging into his skin but still it wasn’t enough. 

“Do you want to cum, Luce?” Natsu questioned, voice no more than a growl he was so turned on watching Lucy come undone in his hand. Lucy nodded wordlessly, unable to do anything but pant and mewl as she looked up at him. Natsu rested his forehead on hers and then Lucy was shattering under him, sharp rubbing to a place just above her core making her nerves fry from an overload of sensation. Natsu continued to pump in and out of her while rubbing his thumb along her clit, Lucy twitching as she came over and over. Soundless screams left her mouth as her eyes fell shut, body grinding into Natsu’s hand until Natsu pulled it from her, Lucy slumping in exhaustion against the chaise. 

Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu licking his fingers clean, clear coating of proof of what had just happened shining in the candlelight and disappearing into Natsu’s mouth. Lust flared in her lower stomach again as she she watched Natsu look at her while he tasted her essence. Natsu bent down and captured her lips with his, Lucy moaning as she tasted herself in his mouth, tongues gentle in their play this time, caring and tender rather than dominating as it had been previously. Her hands cradled his back as Natsu allowed his body to lower onto hers, rough fabric of his pants pushing against Lucy’s sensitive core as her legs were still spread to make room for Natsu’s waist, hardness digging into the flesh on her thigh. She sighed into his mouth as Natsu ran his hands in soothing motions up and down her arms, cupping her face, brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear tenderly.

Lucy nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the hint of cinnamon and smoke that radiated from Natsu. “Are you still in a thankful mood?” Lucy mumbled, smirking up at him drowsily when he pulled back in surprise. Natsu smiled down at her wryly, Lucy leaning her head into the hand that cupped her face, rough pad of his thumb brushing gently along the swell of her cheek.

“Always, for you princess,” Natsu said in a hushed voice, Lucy blushing at the petname he had given her. While others had called her that in a mocking tone, when Natsu whispered it to her she felt her heart flutter, admiration and care obvious in his eyes as he looked at her. Lucy cupped the hand holding her face with one of her own, fingers interlocking between his as she smiled up at him.

“Good,” she hummed, bringing their joined hands so she could run her lips along his knuckles. Speaking against the lightly scarred skin Lucy watched as Natsu’s eyes darkened once more, heat flowing from his gaze and stoking the simmer inside her. “Then I want you to take off your pants."  

Natsu was off of her in a second, fingers quick as they undid the strappings of his pants and boots, fully naked in the time that it took Lucy to gather her energy and push herself onto her elbows so that she could watch him. He kicked the dark material of his pants and the light material of his stocking to the side with a twitch of his ankle, stalking forward possessively towards Lucy. He caged her in his arms again, Lucy melting into the strong embrace and toying with his tongue with her teeth, leading the kiss with equal passion to Natsu. One hand slipped between her thighs to make room for his knees, but Lucy stopped him with a gentle push back of her hand on his chest. Natsu blinked down at her, a fog of lust and desire clouding his eyes as he stared at her blankly. 

“I, I want to try something,” Lucy said softly, Natsu glupping harshly and nodding quickly when she looked up at him through her lashes and plump lower lip tugging in between her teeth. Lucy giggled at his instant agreement, pushing him farther away with both hands as she sat up herself. Lucy peeked down at his hardened member as she did so, loud inhale of breath at the size of it jutting out proudly. Lucy gently reached for it, her own plans lost as need blanketed her mind. Natsu’s head tipped back as he rested on his heels again, Lucy’s stroking timid but inquisitive as she played with Natsu’s most intimate part. 

Her thumb pushed against a throbbing vein, his dick twitching in her hand as she tightened her grip. Natsu snarled and gripped the edge of the back of the chaise, watching Lucy through heavily lidded eyes. His erotic look reminded Lucy of her own forming ache, and Lucy released his length suddenly. Natsu could only pout for a few seconds before Lucy had situated herself, low moan escaping his open mouth as Lucy looked at him over her shoulder. Her forearms braced on the arm of the chaise, knees bent and spread as her back arched, racy pose making Lucy flush in embarrassment while Natsu continued to stare at her offering. “Can we try it like this...?” Lucy asked, voice quiet as she avoided his eyes. Natsu gripped her hip harshly, fingers biting into her supple curves. He grunted while nodding, eyes raking over Lucy before they settled on her face. Any thought of lewdness turned into erotic imagery at the burning in Natsu’s eyes. 

“Yeah, we can,” Natsu said hoarsely, taking himself in his hand and stroking his length while he lined himself up with up wet core. Lucy gasped as stars sparked in her eyes when Natsu rubbed himself along her lower lips, coating his cock with her wetness and moaning her name deeply as he threatened to melt into the heat radiating from inside her. Natsu released his hold on her hip, using both hands to grip her ass and spread her farther apart before him, his tip sinking into her entrance.

Lucy clawed at the arm of the chaise that she propped herself on, high whine sounding in her throat as she clamped on her lip, trying to stop the lewd noises from leaving her as Natsu pushed in slowly, inch by gloriously thick inch. The sensation of being filled and stretched was new, but not nearly as painful or uncomfortable as she had been led to believe her first time with a man would be by her instructors. Lucy’s hips pushed back slightly when he was half way in, Natsu’s snapping forward harshly in automatic response. Lucy gasped loudly, unable to catch her breath as she was suddenly filled completely, painful burning mixing unserpertably with pulses of pleasure. Natsu rested his head on her shoulder, panting heavily as he restrained himself from moving more. “So-sorry,” he groaned, Lucy still unable to do anything but make choking sounds as she allowed her body to relax around his full length. Dropping her head to rest on her hands, Lucy tentatively rolled her hips against Natsu’s, his grip tightening as a shallow thrust of his hips pushed deeper into her. 

“Please, Natsu,” Lucy begged, rocking backwards against him in encouragement. Natsu sank his teeth into her shoulder when he pulled out partially, slowly sinking back inside her. In, out, in, out, he rocked, Lucy trembling against the chaise. Her own wetness coated her inner thighs, body matching Natsu’s movements as he moved in and out of her carefully. Lucy was vaguely aware he was trying to be gentle with her to make up for the sudden intrusion before, but the roughness of his thrust had awakened something inside her. With a harsh roll, Lucy looked over her shoulder again and held Natsu’s shameless gaze, more confidence than she felt coming through in her thick voice. “Faster, Natsu. I want you to fuck me. There will be time for making love later." 

A devilish smile lit up his face when Lucy’s words reached Natsu through the sensations dimming his mind. He gripped one of her arms, pulling it behind her back so that her face rested against the soft fabric of the chaise arm. One hand dug into her waist while the other bit into her wrist, Natsu leaning forward to nip at her ear and press himself deeper into her.

“Whatever you want, princess,” he purred before pulling out until just his tip was inside her. Lucy’s eyes widened and she cried out as he snapped his hips into her harshly, his cock filling her again so that no room was left between their hips. Natsu pulled his body back and repeated the rough movement, his grip on Lucy bringing her towards him as he thrust into her. Over and over he drove himself into her core, Lucy’s cheek digging into the arm and her nails ripping into the silk fabric beside her hair. Loud wails and screams of Natsu’s name echoed through the room, Natsu’s own grunts and lewd praises making the coil wind tightly inside of Lucy. Her body fell forwards when he released his hold on her waist just for a sharp tug to lift her face from the arm, Natsu using his grip of her hair to help rock inside her deeply. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Luce,” Natsu ground through his teeth, fingers tangling in her golden hair as he thrusted with quicker and harsher snaps of his hips. Lucy’s legs and back were starting to cramp but she couldn’t bring herself to care, instead wailing out the only word that repeated in her mind aside from Natsu’s name.

“Thick." 

Natsu yanked her head up harshly, bringing it to his so that he could moan in her ear, Lucy forced to use her free hand to hold her chest up on the arm.

“You think I’m big, yeah?” he growled into her hair, whimpers tumbling from Lucy’s mouth as she nodded, Natsu pulling her arm to bring her body against his forcefully. “You like when I fuck you? You like it when I fill up your tight pussy, Luce? Such a dirty little princess, making all these noises,” Natsu hummed, teeth tugging at her earlobe and lips pressing a gentle kiss that contradicted the sudden thrust inside of her to the sweaty skin. “You better not stop, it’s so hot hearing you. I get so hard listening to you, princess, it’s so amazing the way you sound right now."  Lucy arched her back further into Natsu, screaming when he pressed into a more sensitive place inside her, Lucy rocking to make his cock hit it more. 

“Natsu, please,” Lucy sighed, twisting her head as much as she could so that he cheek brushed on his lips. “C-cum with me, I want to make you feel good too. I-I wan- _ ahhh _ , want you to cum Natsu. Let me make you cum,” she cried, squeezing on his cock as he filled her again, Natsu groaning deeply as he twisted Lucy’s head to kiss her. As they reached their highs together it was less of a kiss and more moaning and panting into one another’s mouths, Lucy looking at Natsu through cracked eyelids as he watched her through his own lidded ones. Natsu came first, spilling himself inside Lucy with three stuttering grinds and a high call of her name. Lucy felt sparks and whiteness consume her as Natsu’s heat flowed inside her, his name the last coherent thing she cried out as she came. 

The two of them froze in their positions as they came down from their highs, Natsu releasing his hold on Lucy’s arm and hair as he fell on top of her, still buried inside of her and twitching. Lucy moaned as sensitivity washed over her. Natsu shifted so that he laid on the chaise and pinned Lucy between his body and the back, pulling out of her and twisting her limp form so that he could cuddle her. Gently he ran one hand through her hair, Lucy catching her breath and relaxing into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin and leg slipping between his. She felt messy below her waist, but she also didn’t have the energy to care at the moment. 

Lucy would much rather bask in the glow of post orgasmic bliss. 

Natsu chuckled tiredly as Lucy mumbled nonsense into his chest, pulling back to look down on her flushed face and Lucy forced her heavy eyelids open, smiling dopily up at him. “Wow,” she sighed, Natsu’s smile growing as he brushed his fingers along the side of her face.

“Yeah,” he agreed in a worn out voice, “wow."  Lucy beamed up at him, lifting a hand and drunkenly tracing his features, movements sloppily and slow from her previous exertion. “Are you okay?” Natsu asked quietly, Lucy’s brow knitting at his question. Why wouldn’t she be okay? She had just had her consciousness almost fucked out of her, and she was now cuddling with the man who had done it. Lucy lacked the eloquence to say all that at the moment though, and instead chose to nod and smile up at him. “It’s just that we went really hard there, and I wanted to make sure I di-,” he started to explain, Lucy trailing her finger to cover his lips.

“Natsu,” Lucy croaked, voice tired and barely audible, “don’t worry. I really,  _ really _ liked it."  She stared at Natsu until he nodded in acceptance and smiled proudly down at her. 

“I got a tough girl,” he joked, Lucy twining her arm around his neck and smiling up at him.

“Damn right."  

“Lady Lucy,” Natsu gasped in mock incredulity, “such vulgar words from a proper woman!"  Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu’s teasing, pressing a gentle kiss to the column of his throat in response. Lucy felt more than understood the sudden shift in weight, her body too tired to do anything other than it itself fall as her and Natsu crashed to the ground, less than a foot below them. Lucy and Natsu both released pained moans, Lucy pushing herself off of Natsu’s chest and cuddling into his side again. Natsu stared blankly up at the ceiling, one arm wrapping under Lucy and pulling her closely but his other limbs he left where they had settled. Lucy and Natsu looked at one another, silent seconds ticking by until Lucy snorted, and then the pair broke into loud breathless laughter.

“Did we really just fall from the chair?” Lucy hiccuped, face pressing into his shoulder as Natsu’s deep laugh turned into a cackle.

“Yeah, but you didn’t even  _ react _ Luce,” Natsu guwaffed, pressing a kiss to her hair and prompting Lucy to look up at him as she wiped tears from her eyes. Her body was even more sore now from the crash and laughing fit, but she also couldn’t be happier. Natsu’s smile softened as he looked over her exhausted but glowing expression, fingertip running along her nose. “Was I really that good?” he teased, pride hidden in his gentle gaze. Lucy pressed a kiss to his finger and settled her leg over his waist, opening her mouth to answer him when she felt something press into her thigh again. 

“Apparently I wasn’t,” Lucy mumbled as she looked down at his erect length. Natsu lifted her chin back to look at him with soft pressure, embarrassment clear in the red traveling across his cheeks. 

“No princess, you were amazing. More than amazing, actually. Just looking at you now is amazing too...” he trailed off, clearing his throat and breaking eye contact to watch the heavy fall and rise of her chest as she breathed.

“Just looking at me got you ready again?” Lucy questioned, teasing smile making Natsu groan and cover his face with one hand. She let her hand trail over his chest and stomach, skin slick from their previous activities and muscles flexing as she she brushed over them and explored. Lucy’s thumb ran over a nasty cross shaped scar on his left hip before she dragged her nails gently over his stomach. Lucy’s smirk grew as Natsu inhaled sharply and his arm around her tightened. She bit her lip as her hand ventured farther south, curious about his twitching cock again. She had explored it a little before, but she wanted more. Craved seeing what could reduce Natsu to breathless moans and begging like he had her. 

“Lucy,” Natsu hissed, hand falling from his face as her smaller one wrapped around his base. He was slick in her hand, neither of them yet cleaned from before, and Lucy marvelled as her hand easily travelled up and down his member. He was velvety but hard, an odd combination that Lucy had not noticed earlier. She swiped her thumb over a slit in his head, a bead of moisture spreading and adding to Lucy’s on Natsu’s cock. She pressed into the vein on the underside and stroked him with more confidence. Natsu’s mouth was hanging open as he watched Lucy pleasure him, hand not wrapped around Lucy’s waist digging into the carpet beside him. 

“Good?” she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the scar on his neck and feeling Natsu’s breath hitch with her lips. He nodded jerkily, hips jumping into her hand when Lucy massaged his shaft with short strokes before thumbing at his head.

“Fuck yeah, Luce,” he mumbled, eyes hazing as he pulled Lucy’s mouth to his and kissed her passionately. Lucy smiled into the kiss, movements turning sloppy as Natsu whined into her mouth. Lucy recalled how it had felt when his breath had ghosted over her core, and an idea struck her. Wordlessly she broke from the kiss, pressing her lips to his chin, then along his neck. She trailed her mouth down his chest, teeth grazing over one of his nipples and her shoulders shaking in laughter at his surprised yelp before she tongued at the groves along his stomach. Lucy listened to Natsu’s breathing become more laboured, eyes finally looking up at his face as she pulled her teeth over his hipbone. “Lucy?” Natsu called, eyes wide as he propped himself on his elbows, legs spreading without thought when Lucy situated herself between them.

“I’m not quite ready for another round,” she explained, hand still working his cock, his heat pulsing in her palm as she pressed a kiss to the tip. He ground into her hand, Lucy pulling back so that her mouth was no longer hovering over him. A low whine sounded from Natsu, eyes desperate and lust filled as they stayed trained on hers. “But that doesn’t mean you should have to wait."  

With a tentative lick Lucy dragged her tongue up the length of his shaft. Her nose scrunched a little at the musky and bitter taste, but Lucy found that it was well worth it for the look Natsu was now wearing. Squeezing and working on his base Lucy swirled her tongue around his head, taking him into her mouth when he called her name, voice crack sending a rush of power through her blood. Her other hand fell to massage and roll one of his balls, corse patch of pink hair surrounding him after leading from his naval. Natsu’s hand gently rested on her head, twisting and tangling blonde strands around his fingers as Lucy bobbed on his cock, releasing him with a wet pop and licking at the slit before taking him deeper into her mouth. Lucy focused on avoiding his hardness with her teeth, pressure on the back of her throat making her pull back and cough in surprise, eyes wide as she looked at Natsu’s apologetic smile. She stuck her tongue out at him before taking him into her mouth again, sucking roughly at his head in retaliation. Lucy watched as his head tipped back, mouth still open as Lucy repeated the rough sucking motion. He had somehow grown bigger in her mouth and hand sometime over her exploring, Lucy’s fingertips barely touching around his base and Lucy only a little over halfway down his cock when his hips had pushed deeper into her throat. 

She was ripped from her experimenting when Natsu yanked her up to him by her hair. He let his back fall to the floor again and used both hands to cup Lucy’s face as he kissed her. His tongue pushed into her mouth and played with hers, Lucy kissing him back and releasing his cock between their bodies. Their kisses slowed as both ran hands through sweaty hair and along flushed faces, Lucy the first to pull back for breath. She swiped her tongue along her lower lip, breaking a thin connection of saliva between her and Natsu’s mouth. Natsu rolled her so he was above her, knee gently prying her legs apart. 

“Are you ready now, princess?” he asked gently, eyes dark and hands almost reverent as they explored her chest. Lucy nodded, hooking her legs around his hips and hands running along his shoulders. Both sighed as Natsu rubbed his tip along her again, less resistance as he sank inside her than before. Natsu rocked into her with slow but deep thrusts, Lucy kissing him in time with their hips pressing together. Her hips rolled up to meet his each time he pushed back inside her, Natsu and Lucy slowly stoking the fire within them. While it was just as passionate as the time on the chaise, Lucy couldn’t help but feel this was more intimate, more caring and loving. Lucy could see how this could be called ‘making love’, her heart swelling with powerful emotions as she looked at Natsu through hooded eyes, foreheads pressed together as she was filled over and over again.

Lucy gently rolled them over so she sat on his lap, taking control of the pace with curious rolls of her hips. He pushed deeper into her as gravity pulled her against him, Lucy pressing her chest to Natsu’s and kissing him again. His hands ran up and down her sides repeatedly, one gently pulling her hair over one of her shoulders and holding it away from her face as she moved above him. She pressed her palms into his chest, giving herself leverage as she bounced lightly on his cock, Lucy’s breathing heavy as she looked down at Natsu while he laid below her. She smiled to herself when she realized he was giving her complete control, allowing her to pleasure herself with his body and Natsu enjoying the show of her breasts bouncing from the steady movements. 

“What’re you smiling ‘bout?” Natsu asked, voice thick and gentle smile of his own lifting his lips as he was surrounded by her heat. Lucy shook her head, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against his red lips. Natsu sighed and moaned lowly as Lucy rolled her hips, brushing him against the special spot inside of her. “You wanna know the first thing I noticed about ya?” He questioned, Lucy’s eyes slowly opening as curiosity took over her. She nodded, allowing her chest to press against Natsu’s again, his hands warm and heavy as they explored her back, squeezing her ass encouragingly before trailing along her spine again. 

“Your eyes,” he whispered, looking at her intensely, emerald clear and sincere. Lucy’s soft smile widened with a low moan, Natsu pressing his hips up to meet hers as they made love. When she had gathered herself enough to speak Lucy released a breathless laugh, her forehead falling to his cheek.

“Are you sure it was not my figure in the dress? Virgo would be devastated to discover that it wasn’t the cause for this night,” Lucy joked, Natsu chuckling tenderly and holding her face with one hand, placing her forehead back on his.

“I’m sure princess. The first thing that truly, fully, stole my attention was your eyes,” he murmured, lips fluttering over Lucy’s mouth before he pulled back again. One hand rested on her hip and guided her deeper onto his cock, Natsu taking over the motions of their bodies as he spoke. “They were so warm, so expressive. When I look at you Luce, I can see your soul. Your fire, your sweetness, your intelligence. Court life could never crush your spirit, and as common as it is to say, I’ve never met anyone like you. There are no other girls whose eyes could ever compare to yours."  He spoke in the same low voice, tone melodic as he praised her and pleased her body. Lucy was shocked at his confession, pricking in her eyes alerting her before a tear fell from one eye. Natsu looked panicked however, his movements freezing as looked at her worriedly, both hands cupping her face as he spoke to her urgently.

“Lucy, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?" 

Light laughter tinkled around them, Lucy unable to hold the butterflies in her stomach any longer, she shook her head, large smile growing at Natsu’s confused but happy expression. “No, Natsu. It’s wonderful. You’re so wonderful,” she crooned lightly, peppering his face with gentle kisses as she resumed the slow rocking, hips lifting before lowering herself back onto his cock as before. “No one’s ever spoken to me like that before, been so honest and kind and touched my heart so,” she continued to explain, her face cupping Natsu’s as his hands rested on and massaged at her ass once more. Her gaze traced his eyes again, noting the onyx flecks and counting his multitude of dark eyelashes. “I noticed your eyes too,” she whispered. 

Natsu’s grin made her heart flutter, and she lost her voice to a series of low noises and moans as Natsu pulled her down with more force onto himself, their movements staying a constant, intimate pace. But she needed to speak, needed to let him know how much he meant to her now the way that he had let her know her worth to him. 

“I can see your soul, too, Natsu,” she breathed, eyes fluttering closed as another wave of pleasure crashed over her. Her nipples sensually rubbed against the planes of his chest as her entire body flexed to push his cock the deepest it could be inside of her. Until they were all but one. “Your wildness, your freeness,” she gasped, looking down at the bright green that had captivated her since the first dance. “When you look at me, I see no hidden agenda. No second or third plans, no walls around your true self. All I see is Natsu. Is beauty."  

Wonder bloomed in emerald as Lucy fought to continue watching him, it slowly turning into something world shaking and deep as they neared their peak together. Natsu sealed his lips over hers, Lucy moving her mouth against his with cherishing familiarity. He swallowed her breathless cries as the tension built up inside her, like an ocean at high tide until it threatened to crash and spill over. She clenched around him inside her, desperately pulling him closer and Lucy felt him come undone. Hotness filled her again as Natsu’s hips jerked into hers roughly with a last few stuttering pumps, the sudden crash of his skin against hers enough to overfill the reservoir inside her. While her last orgasm had left her breathless and screaming, this one surrounded her like a warm bath, washing away any grasp on reality as she floated in the sensations of pleasure and the sounds of Natsu as he spilt himself inside her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy’s body twitched and shook faintly as she came down from her third high in half as many hours, her inner muscles fluttering around Natsu who was still buried inside her to his hilt. Both chests heaved as the two tried to collect their breath, hearts slowing down and minds clearing. Lucy tucked her head into Natsu’s shoulder, smiling in contentment to herself. 

“Heavy,” Natsu groaned beneath her, the peaceful smile dropping from Lucy’s face as she pouted and glowered down at boy she laid on. 

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago, “ she retorted haughtily, cheeks puffing when Natsu rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s ‘cus a minute ago I was cumming the hardest I ever have in my life,” he shot back, wry smile spreading his lips. Lucy let him shift her off of his chest, nestling her into his side once more as his hand clasped around hers and rested on his chest, Lucy watching the skin glisten as it rose and fell. 

“Really?” She asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. Natsu snorted at her sudden awakeness, pressing a kiss to the hair on the top of her head before pulling back with a thoughtful expression. 

“Second hardest,” he corrected, Lucy feeling her heart sink. It was silly of her to expect that he would be as inexperienced as her, considering the sexual promiscuity that was associated with court life, something even worse with knights. Natsu had sensed the change in her demeanor and squeezed her tighter to his body with one arm, thumb rubbing circles into her hand. “What’s wrong?” he asked curiously. Lucy bit her lip as she lifted her eyes to his, mind working over her words before she spoke.

“Who was she?” She asked quietly, Natsu’s brow furrowing in confusion. Lucy took a deep breath and continued on, squirming uncomfortably as nerves made her anxious. “The other girl. Or man."  Natsu blinked blankly down at her, hands stilling on her cooling skin.

“What?" 

“You said it was the second best you’ve had,” Lucy prompted, frowning at his bark of laughter when he understood. “I don’t see what is so funny,” she muttered, ducking her head back under his chin and curling into herself in embarrassment. Natsu coughed as he stopped his laughter, hand soothingly stroking her back. 

“Lucy, I was talking about our time on the chaise when I said that,” he purred into her ear, Lucy blushing at his hot breath against her skin. “Why, were you  _ jealous _ ?” He teased, gleam in his eyes when Lucy looked up at him making her look away at once. 

“ _ No _ ,” she bit out, face heating more when Natsu broke out in laughter. 

“You were! You were so jealous,” he sang, crushing her body to his in a tight hug. Lucy squeaked in protest, but Natsu continued to taunt her until his laughter died out. “Well, you have no reason to be jealous, Luce. You’re the only one I’ve ever had in that way.” he sighed happily, self pleased grin softening when Lucy looked up at a him again. 

“Oh,” she said gently, unable to help the smile that played at her lips. Natsu rolled his eyes in exasperation at her giddy look, pressing a kiss to her temple before allowing his head to fall back and bury in her wild hair. “I haven’t joined with anyone either." 

“So I’m special,” Natsu half joked, half mumbled, sleep already starting to claim him. Lucy hummed and pressed a kiss to his chest, murmuring against his skin.

“Very." 

The two laid still, exhausted and blissful in each other's arms. Lucy however grew uncomfortable as she rubbed her thighs together, the wet mess still between them making her cringe. Gingerly she started to pull away from Natsu, only for the man to pull her closer and pin her to his side. 

“Natsu,” Lucy whispered, his breathing still even and Lucy unsure if he had fallen asleep already. His irritated groan told her he had not, and he murmured unintelligibly in her hair as Lucy struggled to worm her way free from his embrace. “Natsu I need to go clean up,” Lucy sighed, waiting for him to look at her as she accepted she couldn’t break free on her own, tired as her limbs were. Natsu grunted and ignored her, finally looking at her with sullen eyes when she whined loudly. 

“So loud,” he complained, one hand stroking her hair while the other clung to her tightly. 

“I wouldn’t have to be if you would let me clean myself,” Lucy lectured, laughing lightly when he stuck his tongue out at her. He smiled at her drowsily, eyes darkening and grin turning wolfish as he continued to stare at her.

“Don’t you like the reminder?” He asked huskily, Lucy flushing at his lewd words and breaking eye contact in embarrassment. “You’re so easily flustered,” he stated, amusement clear in his eyes but the lust not completely disappearing. Lucy squirmed in his arms, freeing one arm and tracing patterns on his still warm skin, watching her hand rather than look at his face. Heat had flared at his seductive look and dirty words, but Lucy was still too sore and lethargic to have the energy to do anything, no matter what she desired. “Fine,” Natsu sighed, Lucy looking up at him in question. 

“I’ll let you go, but I’ll only make you messy again,” he said, growl entering his smooth voice and Lucy’s breath caught in her throat. Her mind froze under his dark and lustful look, dirty fantasies and whispers swarming her and allowing her mouth to move without thought.

“Promise?” She breathed, eyes flying open and teeth biting into her lip when she realized what she had asked. Heat flared in Natsu’s eyes and he licked his lips, hand on her back snaking down and grabbing her ass roughly. 

“Promise, princess.”

A coil wound tightly inside her at Natsu’s petname, a small ‘okay’ slipping past her lips as she held Natsu’s eye contact. Lucy felt his grip on her loosen, hands resting passively on her skin, but she suddenly didn’t want to leave him. As a cocky grin slowly spread along his face and a sharp canine peeked out from under kiss swollen lips Lucy forced herself to move, slow as she pushed herself from Natsu’s chest and stood up. Her legs gave slightly and she gripped at the the chaise, cavalier smile making Lucy stick her tongue out at Natsu as he silently mocked her. With sluggish movements Lucy made her way to her washing chamber, ignoring Natsu’s quiet sniggers behind her. Once in the large room she shivered at the cold, the amount of heat Natsu gave off noticeable once she was without it. Lucy wondered how she had ever felt warm before meeting him. 

After stepping around the puddle of wine coloured skirts and relieving herself, Lucy took a cloth and gently cleaned her inner thighs and the apex of her legs. She used the water in the bath that had once been hot and was now cooled, making her hiss as it stung against her sensitive skin. She washed and wrung the dirtied cloth in the water, pausing before wetting a fresh one for Natsu. Stopping to look in the mirror, Lucy smoothed her hair and inspected her body, blush spreading along the tops of her supple breasts and bridge of her nose as countless marks littered her skin, faint reds and blues and pinks staring at her brightly against the milky backdrop of her body.

With steadier legs Lucy made her way back to her main chamber, smiling to herself when she saw Natsu was still laying on the floor, arms now bent behind his head and his eyes closed. She hung the wet cloth over the back of the chair by her armoire, walking on the soft carpet to her boudoir. She sat on the bench there and finished removing her stockings, looking at Natsu when she felt herself being watched. Natsu had turned his head, eyes fixed on the white lace Lucy had moved halfway down her calf. Grinning slyly to herself, Lucy continued to remove the fabric, movements slow and deliberate. The tightness inside her made itself known again when Lucy watched Natsu lick his lips, eyes moving along her bare leg when Lucy let the stocking drop to the carpet. Lucy repositioned herself on the bench so Natsu could see her other leg, fingers trailing along the flesh of her bare thigh and along her shin through the delicate covering. Even slower Lucy rolled down the stocking from her knee, fingertips brushing along her creamy and pale skin at her ankle. With a flick of her foot the stocking was removed. 

Lucy tugged her lip into her mouth at the lustful look on Natsu’s face as he dragged his gaze up her body, settling on her face as he slowly pushed himself off of the floor. She stood and turned her back to Natsu, peeking over her shoulder and fluttering her lashes as he stalked towards her. Lucy let a hand trail through the different fabrics in front of her, fingering at a lace nightie Virgo insisted Lucy own, the blonde never seeing the need. Now though, she wondered how Natsu would look at her if she were to wear it, and if he would tear it from her the way he had her undergarments. Warm arms settled around her waist and a solid chest pressed into her back as Lucy continued to finger through the smaller and smaller pieces of lace that would only pretend to cover her. 

“It’s not wise to tease, princess,” Natsu said darkly into her ear, teeth grazing on the skin of her neck and mouthing at the marks he left on the smooth flesh. Lucy let her head tilt back, enjoying the sensations of his tongue and mouth bruising her skin. Natsu was definitely a hands on lover, and Lucy enjoyed the proof of their encounter on her skin. 

“I thought you enjoyed a challenge,” Lucy asked demurely, sighing when Natsu groped at her breast with one hand, kneading and rolling the flesh before pinching at her hardening nipple. Lucy mewled and ground her backside into his waist, a gentle hardness starting to push back against her ass. Natsu cupped the front of her neck while he played with her breast, angling her face to his. 

“I enjoy  _ you _ ,” he growled, Lucy lifting her head to claim his lips. He smiled against her mouth at her forwardness, Lucy using his distraction to slip her tongue into his mouth. Her previous shyness was gone now, confidence humming in Lucy’s blood as she poked at his teeth, tasting Natsu and letting her mind fog with the heat of his mouth. He broke away with a pant, Lucy licking her lips while she watched him through hooded eyes. “You’re getting me all fired up Luce,” he groaned before kissing her again, tongue pushing into her mouth demandingly as his other hand dropped her tease her ignored breast. Natsu pinched and tugged at one nipple roughly when Lucy nipped at his exploring tongue, her mouth falling open in a gasp and Natsu took control of the kiss once more. 

“Ah, ah, Natsu,  _ ohhh _ ,” Lucy moaned, words becoming muffled when he slipped two fingers into her mouth. 

“Suck on them like you did to me, princess. Remind me of what a dirty girl you are,” he commanded, Lucy lifting her hands to tug at his hair as she did what he told her. Natsu nipped at her ear as she slid her tongue between his thick fingers, the digits thrusting in and out of her mouth with shallow movements. Lucy dragged her teeth along one of them when Natsu squeezed her breast roughly. Lucy released the fingers with a wet pop and twisted in his embrace, beaming up at him when he mouthed ‘good girl’ into the side of her head. 

Lucy kissed him again, nails scraping at his scalp and rough in grabbing fistfuls of hair as passion built between them again, Natsu’s hand grabbing at her ass with a dull slap. The two staggered towards the wall beside the grand door, Natsu twisting so that Lucy was pinned between him and the cold stone on her back. He moaned her name as her hands ran up and down his back, nails tugging at his shoulders before smoothing along his spine. One of her hands groped at his ass, the skin firm and smooth beneath her hand and so different from the rest of his body. 

“Aren’t we excited,” Natsu teased, eyes twinkling in mischievous delight when Lucy bit at his lower lip, tugging his mouth back to hers. A pleased sound rumbled in her throat when Natsu hooked his hands under her thighs and lifted her, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist and allowing his hardness to rub along her core. Lucy pulled back, staring at his lustful gaze as she purposefully rubbed him against her heat, Natsu’s breath catching when his tip caught on her clit. Wordlessly Natsu took himself in his hand and guided his head to her core, watching Lucy as his tip sank inside her. Lucy whined when he paused, senses too muddled to be concerned when a devilish smirk pulled at his face. Lucy’s head shot back against the wall as Natsu thrusted himself into her fully, hands clawing at his back as she was suddenly filled completely. 

A strangled moan of his name tumbled past her lips as Natsu continued to push into her at a quick pace, alternating between deep and shallow thrusts but all of them powerful enough to make her voice quiver. He latched one hand with hers, holding it to the wall beside her head and giving it a coaxing squeeze every other thrust. Her legs clenched around him and Lucy dragged her free hand down his back again as she started to match his pace, thighs burning from the exertion of lifting herself and dropping back onto him while he snapped into her with rough movements. Loud wails and gasping cries sounded in Lucy’s head, a symphony of erotic sounds when combined with Natsu’s low curses and deep grunts. His hand covered her mouth without warning, Lucy struggling to concentrate on his close face as he continued to slam his hips into hers. 

“Lady Lucy?” A woman’s voice called, Lucy’s eyes widening as she recognized it to be Lyra, one of her travelling maids. “Are you in there?" 

“Gotta be quiet Lucy,” Natsu whispered, glee in his eyes as he watched her. “Don’t want to be caught, it would be very _ improper _ to be found in such a state."  His voice was low and in control, Lucy moaning into his hand as his cock pushed into her spot. Natsu noticed her tightening around him, and smirked at her as he angled himself into it again. “You’re even more lewd than I thought princess. Do you like it when I fuck you like this? Does the danger of being caught turn you on?” He purred, Lucy holding on tightly to his shoulders as she was filled deeply by him over and over. “These are my noises though,” he growled, playful demeanor falling and he leaned his forehead against hers, eyes intense as he looked at her.

“Only I can hear these noises. Only I can make you feel this good." 

Lucy fell apart at his words, tightness snapping inside her and she clung to him as she came, Natsu’s deep thrusts drawing out her orgasm and forcing her to stay on her high. She pulled at his scalp, Natsu hissing in pain but continuing on. He slowed his thrusts to a shallow grind into her as he allowed her to come down, her insides twitching and pulling at him. Her body slackened against the wall and Lucy panted into Natsu’s hand. She blinked drowsily as Natsu lowered his head  onto her , sweaty forehead resting between her neck and shoulder. His back shook, strain evident in the way his hand on her leg clutched at her, Lucy sure his grip was bruising. Gently he released her mouth, Lucy breathing deeply and letting her hands wander over his skin as he wrapped his other arm along her lower back, pulling her tightly to him. The pair listened as dull footsteps walked away from the door, Lucy releasing her breath when silence washed over them again.

“Natsu?” Lucy called gently, concern furrowing her brow as he grunted in reply. She shifted as her back ached, gasping when she felt his full hardness press into her sore heat. “You didn’t finish?” She asked in surprise, Natsu pulling back to smile at her with strain. 

“Was too good, watching you,” he panted, Lucy smiling at him and pressing her fingertips into his face gently. Slowly she started to rock on him, speaking when Natsu started to move her as well. 

“Let me do the work Natsu,” she whispered, rolling her hips on his cock. Natsu grunted, massaging fingers digging into her thigh where he held her. Lucy nosed at his collarbone as she moved between him and the wall, dragging her tongue along the prominent bone before leaving a trail of bitemarks up his neck. He groaned at her tongue’s ministrations, and Lucy grinned against his skin. “I’m not the only naughty one here."  She pulled back to look at Natsu, smirking as she was now the one in control. 

“You like watching me,” she stated, “I could see your eyes following me before. I can only guess at what you were doing to me in your mind."  Natsu’s eyes widened and he grunted when Lucy pulled at his scalp again. “You’re so big,” Lucy moaned, head tipping to the side as she continued to bounce on his length, the familiar tightness appearing again in her lower stomach. “Do you see how good you make me feel Natsu? Feel how good you fuck me?"  Her words made Natsu groan loudly, his chin falling and hands flexing into her skin as she continued to take control. “Do you like being inside me Natsu?” She asked in a husky voice, grin widening when Natsu nodded his head in a rush.

“Yeah, yeah I do Luce."  His voice was almost a whimper, and Lucy felt his length pulse inside of her. 

“Do you like it when you make me lose control?” She pressed, lips grazing his temple as Natsu let his head fall fully on her shoulder again. Lucy ran her hands through his wild hair, the pressure from Natsu leaning into her ignored in favour of his sounds of agreement. 

“I like making ya feel good,” he mumbled into her skin, Lucy dragging her nails down his back once more. 

“I like making you feel good too, Natsu,” Lucy purred, rolls becoming sharper as Natsu’s voice became higher and breathier. “And you make your princess feel  _ very _ good,” she assured, Natsu’s head lifting and Lucy nearly moaning at his dark look.

“My princess,” he repeated, Lucy flushing as it struck her what she had said. Natsu lifted his hips to connect with her, Lucy mewling as he dug into her spot. “My dirty princess,” he growled, hand slipping between their bodies so he could push his rough fingers to her clit, Lucy’s muscles twitching at the friction. He rubbed at her with quick strokes matching the rhythm of Lucy sinking back onto his cock. “Luce, I-I’m gonna... So clo- _ haaa... _ Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Natsu grit through his teeth, hot moisture flush on Lucy’s skin where he spoke into it. 

“Cum for me Natsu,” Lucy called, tone demanding even as she lost her breath to the sensations burning her blood. Lucy cried out as teeth sank into the junction of her neck, Natsu leaving Lucy to support herself on his waist with her thighs as his arms wound around her tightly. She came at the same time as Natsu, head thrown back and arms pulling his face deeper into her skin and bust as she wailed his name. Lucy stared up at the ceiling after her mind returned to her, one leg slipping from Natsu’s hip and falling to the floor with a soft thud. She would have followed it if Natsu had not been there to catch her. Pulling from her core Natsu picked up Lucy bridal style as he staggered to the bed, collapsing on the smooth and crisp sheets in a mess of limbs and flushed skin. Together Lucy and Natsu crawled to the center, letting their heads fall onto the multitude of pillows before Lucy curled into him, slinging one leg over his hips again. 

After a few minutes of silence Natsu spoke, wry grin in his tone as he played with Lucy’s mused hair. “I would’ve come back here sooner if I knew you were waiting for me."  Lucy hummed in agreement, fingers curling gently on his chest.

“I would have sent you a letter myself if I knew you were looking for me too." 

Natsu chuckled at her statement, gently cupping Lucy’s cheek and pulling back to look at her. His face glowed like hers, red slowly draining from his cheeks to reveal his olive tan, sweat  making his bangs stick to his forehead. Lucy was happy she wasn’t the only one who had broken a sweat during their multiple joinings. “I wonder how you would look with a crown,” Natsu thought aloud, back of his fingers tenderly stroking the side of Lucy’s face and sweeping aside strands of gold before they resumed their gentle caresses. 

“Just because I’m your princess does not mean I truly am one,” Lucy laughed breathlessly, beaming at Natsu under his worn but amused smile. 

“You’re radiant like one,” Natsu countered, Lucy blushing and looking away from his adoring gaze, smile widening as her eyes continued to flicker towards his face to see him looking at her with the same expression. 

“Charmer,” Lucy mumbled, sinking into his embrace as Natsu tugged her back to the covers, her head falling between his chin and shoulder, feather stuffed pillow supporting her where his body did not.

Lucy nestled deeper into the the soft bed, body aching from the new positions and strain on her muscles that had been left unused for most of her life. Her eyes stayed closed, but Lucy trailed her hand on the chest she had come to know so well, her forefinger outlining the large scar on his hip. “Natsu?” Lucy called lethargically, Natsu’s low hum vibrating in his throat as a response. “When did you start training to be a knight?"  She yawned after asking her question, nose nuzzling into Natsu’s cheek when she left his breathing deepening in question. She could just imagine the confused furrow of his brow, left one lower than the right as he thought about she had asked. 

“What makes you think I’m a knight?” He asked, not answering her question. Lucy sighed contently, hand resting on his stomach idly. 

“Your scars,” she said simply, continuing on in his curious silence. “Your hands are filled with tiny marks, obviously from training and working with them. Your skin is tanned from the sun, weather lines around your lips and nose, very endearing by the way. Remind me to kiss them when I wake up,” Lucy sighed, too close to the edge of sleep to care about Natsu’s surprised snort at her strange admittance. “You are from a court, but require no consort to follow you around. Not to forget your well trained physique." 

“You like my physique?” Natsu teased gently, Lucy nodding into his shoulder and sound of agreement leaving her closed lips. “You’re even smarter than I thought,” Natsu mused, Lucy humming under his praise. “But unfortunately you’re wrong ‘bout me being a knight."  Lucy looked up at him, disbelief clear in her hazy brown eyes. 

“Then how did you get the scar on your neck?” She prodded. It was an odd place for such a large mark, Lucy assuming it had been from a training accident or battle like the one on his hip. 

“When I was younger, even before I met Lis, my father was attacked. I had had a nightmare that night and snuck into his chamber. I didn’t like the dark,” Natsu said easily, Lucy watching his face as he looked over her head, faraway look in his eyes. “A guy tried to run him through with a dagger, but my old man was a tough bastard. During the fight I got dislodged from the bed, and I figured I could help somehow. So I charged the attacker."  He looked a her when he heard Lucy’s sharp intake of breath, dry smile tugging at one corner of his lips at her shock widened eyes. “Not very smart I know, but hey, I was nothing more than a youngling, not even old enough for lessons yet. So he swung at me as I hit at his leg, and he caught me with the tip of the knife. I did end up helping, ‘cus it gave Igneel the opportunity and rage to disarm him. 

“The guy got away though, a dirty trick with a thinner blade hidden in his sleeve. He got my father between the ribs and jumped out the window, like the coward he was,” Natsu’s lip curled into a snarl and Lucy was captivated, lost in watching the emotions play across his face as he told her his story. “Dad moved me here after that, telling me it was safer to stay with Gramps until they dealt with the rebellion. So I met and got close with the Strauss’, Erza, even Frosty. But then Igneel got sick. He didn’t want me to come back yet, said it was still too dangerous, but the old man was stupid if he really thought I wasn’t going to be with him while he lied on his deathbed."  Tears pricked at Lucy’s eyes at the forlorn sadness in his voice, words melancholic as he spoke with a ghost of a smile. Natsu cleared his throat and shrugged as he looked down at her again, light pink dusting his ears.

“Then three months later on my fifteenth birthday was my coronation." 

Lucy stared at him blankly, certain she had misheard him somehow. Natsu disproved this thought though, as he continued to speak. “Don’t ask me why I was chosen as next of hier, my uncles and aunts could have just as easily taken over, but I guess because I was his son I took priority. Not that I actually did any ‘King’ shit until I was 18. It’s amazing how a title changes how people act around you."  He sighed tiredly.

“Coronation,” Lucy repeated, Natsu looking at her strangely, bringing a finger to tap on her head. 

“Yeah, weirdo, that’s what I said. You alright there, or was I too rough with you?” He questioned, completely serious as his mouth quirked downwards. 

“ _ Your _ coronation,” Lucy said quietly. Concern deepened his frown and Natsu continued to watch her carefully.

“I broke you didn’t I?" 

“You’re a king,” Lucy mumbled, head dropping back down to his chest. “I joined with a king. How is he a king?” she continued to talk to herself, offended ‘oi’ sounding above her.

“I’m an awesome king!” he defended, Natsu pouting at her words. Lucy shot up from the bed in a panic, eyes wide as she looked at Natsu. “What?” He questioned, anxious from her sudden urgency.

“You’re of marrying age,” Lucy exclaimed, pulling off of him until Natsu held her by her waist, looking at her for further explanation. “You must have a betrothed back at your court,” Lucy whimpered, hand coming to cover her mouth as a new horror dawned on her. “I’m a union breaker, and I never even learned your family name,” she gasped. She looked at Natsu in shock and bewilderment when he broke into loud laughter, tugging her hand away from from her face by the wrist. 

“You care too much, Luce,” he said lightly, smile too genuine and easy going for what Lucy considered to be appropriate for such a reveal. He rolled his eyes at her taken aback glower, pulling her so she fell back to his chest with a grunt. “My advisors have been pushing me to marriage, yes,” he said slowly, both arms coming to wrap around Lucy’s middle, “but I honestly had no interest.They insisted I use this trip as an excuse to pick a bride, and I was just happy to get out from the castle for more than a few days. They get angry when I go out own my own, squawking and running around the palace like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off,” he sniggerd, Lucy slowly coming to terms with who Natsu was. “Won’t they be surprised when I get back. Atlas will most likely be smug, that cranky ass,” He groaned to himself. 

“Why would he be smug?” Lucy asked, Natsu snorting before answering her question. 

“‘Cus he was the one who was so adamant about me coming back with a queen, and he got his wish."  Lucy squeaked, looking at Natsu with wide eyes as he struggled not to laugh at her expression. 

“Me?” She asked timidly, cheeks puffing when Natsu’s eyebrow quirked before he lost his composure and broke into loud guwaffs. 

“Do you see any other gorgeous and naked blondes laying in my arms?” He asked sarcastically, Lucy too overfilled with joy to be snippy in reply. She pressed her lips to his quickly, sealing off his laughter and Natsu’s arms relaxing to embrace her as he returned the gentle kiss. 

“Are you sure,” Lucy asked as she pulled back, “we’ve only just met and it’s a very important decision to make,” she warned. 

“I'm sure, Lucy. There's no other girl that could ever live up to you,” Natsu assured, his tone letting Lucy know his decision was was final. Warmth bloomed in her chest as he held her gaze unwaveringly, her head nodding and mouth moving before she could obsess over the consequences. 

“Yes,” she beamed, fresh tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “I'd love to be your queen Natsu."  

Natsu crowed with excitement, hugging Lucy and rolling her around on the bed. Watery laughter bubbled from her lips, giddiness and happiness of Natsu infecting her. The two settled with Lucy in her back, Natsu looking down at her with awe and practically glowing. Soft giggles surrounded them again as their eyes fell shut and Natsu pressed his forehead to hers. Lucy rolled them to their sides, foreheads staying in connection as their limbs tangled and wrapped around one another. 

Natsu was content to silently look at her, eyes warm and adoring as they memorized her features. Lucy’s mind was still puzzled, and while she snuggled further into his embrace she was not done talking with Natsu. “Why did you have no consort then, at the ball? Is it not dangerous to be in a separate kingdom with no others?"  Natsu rolled his eyes at her question, proud smirk twisting his face in a way that made Lucy want to kiss him and flick him at the same time. 

“I lost them,” he bragged, “ducked out at the Inn before here and rode by myself through the night. They're all so pompous and proper, it's suffocating. Not to mention boring."  His complaint made Lucy smile, nose bumping into his in support. 

“Court life does not allow for many adventures, I suppose,” she sighed sadly, eyes lighting when Natsu beamed at her. 

His tone was soft but certain when he spoke, promises showing in sincere emerald. “They can try, but they'd never be able to stop us from disappearing for a few weeks from time to time. There's so much to see in my kingdom, you'll love it!"  Natsu then broke into long descriptions of the valleys and mountains on the other side of the Expanse dessert, his kingdom dryer and hotter than that of Lucy’s court but still flush with woodland and uncharted land. His enthusiasm at the adventures and boy like wonder as his imagination took hold of him made Lucy smile, heart soaring as she looked at the man she had promised her love to. 

His words died off as he noticed Lucy smiling widely at him, his expression turning shy. He nuzzled at her as he spoke, “Heh, sorry. I get too excited sometimes, you don't have to indulge my rambling,” he joked, Lucy's brow creasing as he belittled himself. 

“Shush, I love hearing you talk about your land with such passion. Please, tell me more about our home,” she soothed, eyes hopeful as she looked at Natsu. Shock morphed into exuberant energy as Natsu launched into another story about the time he tried to scale a rock face a three days trek from his palace, and the hunt his cousin went on to drag him back. Natsu had beat him there though, and had perched on a ledge three quarters of the way up in order to mock the older boy. The king had then gotten himself stuck. 

Lucy giggled as she listened, his stories and deep voice lulling her, her lips pressing a gentle kiss to his still moving ones to alert him that she was seconds away from sleep. “Sleep well my queen,” Natsu whispered into the air between their mouths. 

“I prefer when you call me princess,” Lucy slurred drowsily, wisps of consciousness barely catching his deep chuckle before Lucy surrendered to soothing heat and dreams of tomorrow. 

“Sure thing."  He paused, voice becoming low and gravelly. “Princess."  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back. Back back. Back again.
> 
> And with more smut! Honestly as I write this I feel like changing the title and summary, so if it switches during the once in a blue moon updates then you’ll know what happened lmao. So plot! I actually have so much plot for this. And so much smut. It’s a beautiful sinful mess. Set in a period piece!
> 
> *Note* Due to the time this piece is written in women are not expected to blatantly approve of engaging in sex. It’s an aspect of Lucy’s personality that is addressed, and the only reason Natsu presses her in a moment is to get her true answer, which is a fully consenting yes.

Lucy settled deeper into the warmth around her back, cool air nipping at her shoulders.

"La-lady Lucy!"

Lucy grumbled at the squeak, high pitched but decidedly male. A serving boy then. Why wasn't Aries or Lyra in here? Lucy buried her face into the silk pillows, tugging up her blanket to cover her from the morning air. She felt soft skin rub along hers, weight firm and soothing as it laid over her shoulders. Their hand intertwined with Lucy's.

Natsu.

She smiled as she remembered last night. Lucy blushed and smiled brighter as she took in the feeling of Natsu bare against her back. Skin on skin. Naked.

Lucy's eyes flew open. She met the shocked serving boy's gaze, bundle of fabric clutched tightly in his arms.

"I'll, I'll just leave these here for His Majesty Natsu." The boy squeaked again, Lucy realizing it was the boy who had been kicked by Daniel at the party.

Panic bloomed in Lucy's chest. To be found so improper, in the arms of a man while unwed, the scandal _alone_. Lucy shrieked, sitting up in the bed and dragging the blanket with her. "Wait, it is not as it looks!"

"Lushi, it's too early to be screaming like this. I haven't even touched you yet."

Lucy paled at Natsu's sleep roughened groan. The serving boy became flaming red at the implication of Natsu's words, dropping the clothes on top of the changing bench. The changing bench Lucy had stripped on for Natsu.

Lucy gaped as she watched the boy run from the room.

"Natsu, Natsu get up!" Lucy hissed, swatting at the large mass under the blanket beside her.

"Nooo," the lump moaned, turning over and curling in on itself. Lucy shook him with more vigour. She was taken by surprise when she was thrown down to the bed, a heavy weight pinning her to the mattress. Her arms were caught above her head, nestled in the bed of her sleep mussed hair, strong hands wrapped around her wrists. Lucy blinked up at Natsu, his hooded eyes sparkling with a dangerous mirth. She flushed when she felt his leg push between her thighs, his heated skin settling between her spread legs and embarrassingly close to her intimate places.

"Since we're awake…" Natsu drawled, fanged smirk causing Lucy to melt under him. Something pressed against her inner thigh, pulsing and erotic in its lewdity.

"I see I'm not the only one awake," she said, teasing voice low to match Natsu's. She dragged her leg down and back up his thicker one, hooking on his hip and opening herself further. Natsu grinned widely at her invitation. Lucy's breath caught as he ducked his mouth to her neck, relentless as he sucked and kissed her tender skin. She arched into his touch, biting her lip to stifle a low moan as his hardening length slid between her already slick folds.

Natsu's grip tightened on her wrists, pushing Lucy deeper into the mattress. "Don't hide your noises from me, princess. Or do you want my fingers back in your pretty mouth?"

Lucy whimpered, high and desperate. She felt Natsu nip at her collar bone, teeth rough and leaving wet marks in his wake as he traveled lower. He ground his hips against her, slow and deliberate as his head rubbed on her clit. Her eyes flew open when Natsu sucked heavily on a sensitive spot beneath her jaw, having made his way back up her neck from the top of the dip of her breast.

"If you leave marks everyone will know," Lucy breathed out, a weak protest she knew, but it was all for the sake of propriety and show.

"Good. Then they'll have your skin and my ring as reminders that you belong to me."

Natsu's growl echoed through Lucy's bones, and she couldn't stifle her needy moan when he turned attention to a bruise he had left on her last night, deepening it and surely bringing it back to a vibrant colour.

"Kiss me."

Natsu pulled back, soft grin making his eyes glow in the morning light. "Anything you wish, princess."

The kiss was slow, Lucy pressing into Natsu's mouth and tracing his canine with her tongue. Natsu chirped happily at her boldness, teasing her with his own tongue, hot and wet as he sensually licked at her. He was sour with sleep, but Lucy couldn't find a care within her as Natsu grew more forceful with his strokes, matching the heavy grinds against her that had Lucy's hips twitching in desire.

Lucy broke for breath as Natsu released one of her wrists, trailing along her body and teasing her with his nails scraping down her sensitive skin before reaching between them. She felt the intense blunt pressure against her entrance.

"Wait." She croaked. Natsu paused, looking at her expectantly. "We'll be late for the meal. It would be impolite as guests." Natsu cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at her in response. "We'll have time later, when we're not rushed to be somewhere. I want to take my time with you."

Lucy flushed at her admittance, peeking at Natsu through her lashes when she felt his gaze on her.

"Why Lady Lucy, do you plan on ravaging me? What is a poor, defenceless King to do at the wiles of such a beauty?" Lucy laughed lightly at his teasing, lowering her hand to intertwine her fingers with the ones that remained on her wrist. Natsu rolled off of her, Lucy resting on her side to face him. Their hands laid between them, still laced together.

"A sweet talker when you want to be, aren't you, your Majesty?" Lucy hummed.

"It's because you're so weird. After only a night it's already rubbed off on me. Imagine what the next years will turn me into." Natsu's tone was bored, but Lucy saw the impish joy dancing in the emerald of his gaze as she pouted at him.

"Well if you think I am so 'weird' then why have you asked for my engagement?" She shot back, cheeks puffed in indignation.

"Because I like you! I couldn't imagine going back to my court without your weirdness to brighten my day." Natsu said it so honestly, bare and simple in a way that stole Lucy's breath. He said what he thought, society's rules be damned to him. Lucy knew she loved that about him now, if she was not yet _in_ love with him.

But Lucy knew that that would be a very quick and very painless fall.

Natsu would be there to catch her when she neared the ground.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Natsu asked, cautious as he looked over Lucy's face. She smiled brightly, leaning forward and brushing her lips over his in a gentle kiss.

"Because you make me so happy, Natsu." She whispered. Natsu blinked owlishly at her, cheeks and ears turning a shade softer than his rose coloured hair. She brushed her lips over his nose before pulling away fully and standing from her bed. She shivered, making her way to her wardrobe slowly despite the chill. Natsu's heated gaze had a way of making Lucy want to perform for him.

She touched her hand to her cheek, embarrassed for herself at how gone she was for a man she had just met. She gathered the abandoned clothes meant for Natsu and inspected them. A white formal undershirt in Natsu's size as well as a simple riding coat. Well, Lucy supposed it was simple for royalty. It was a pale cream colour inlaid with golden stitches along the borders of the cuffs, pockets, and lapels. The material felt expensive under her fingers, expertly crafted in a way that Lucy rarely saw.

That was all the decoration on it though, save for the six golden buttons meant to seal it closed over Natsu's chest.

She looked over her shoulder at Natsu's whine, the man having walked over as she inspected the garment. "I hate the clothes I have to wear here. How am I supposed to swing my sword if I can't move my damn arms above my shoulder?" He grumbled as he rested his chin on Lucy's shoulder, arms snaking around her waist and pulling her flush to him.

"It's quite fine," she defended. Natsu snorted, Lucy feeling him roll his eyes as he looked at the garment. She placed it back on the bench delicately, turning to her own clothes.

"It's _annoying_ is what it is."

Lucy ignored Natsu's complaint, instead focusing on the task of finding the simplest dress to wear. She fingered a pale violet dress, the corset simple enough for Natsu to help her into, and the skirt trailed in the floor for a few inches in a graceful train. The underskirt was thin, nice for Lucy to slip into herself.

Heaven knew Natsu would take no issue with a handmaiden helping Lucy dress in front of him, but Lucy could only imagine how it would scar Lyra to be put in that situation. Or the teasing Lucy would endure at the hands of Virgo should she find out.

She let Natsu wander her room as she slipped on her stockings, garter, and undergarments, all a crisp white cotton. Less enticing than the lace she had donned last evening for the ball, but still appealing if the way Natsu's gaze lingered on her was any indication. She put on a silken slip, intricate lace bordering it, the fabric hugging her curves. At least Virgo would be pleased some of the more revealing pieces she had gathered for Lucy over the years would now be seeing use.

As she adjusted a thin strap of the underdress, Lucy was reminded of the marks littering her skin at the heat that bloomed from her shoulder where her fingers brushed against the abused skin.

She would try to cover the majority of them first, then, before dressing.

Lucy shook her head as she saw Natsu stand on her balcony, bare as the day he was born and just as uncaring. She cringed as she examined her shoulder and neck, thankful the violet dress had a mostly modest bust line and sheer sleeves. If she were honest, she didn't want to cover the marks Natsu had left on her skin, but she also refused to be gossip fodder for spoiled court members.

"What're you doing?"

Lucy gave Natsu a small smile through the mirror, his low question distracting her from her half finished task. "Covering the worst of the presents you left on my skin," she said, dabbing more of the white and green powders into a particularly red bruise on her collarbone.

"Why?"

"Because a proper lady does not show up to first meal covered in evidence of last night's _adventures_." She explained, applying a lightly covered wax to her lips, pride swelling inside as Natsu watched her finger's movements on her plump flesh through the reflective glass.

"I can give you some other evidence if you want." Natsu purred. Lucy blushed brightly at his lewd offer, heat pooling in her stomach pleasantly.

"I'm sure you could." She agreed, ignoring the roughness of her voice. "I'm sure you could also help me dress once I fix my hair."

Natsu rolled his eyes and Lucy preened as he moved closer and ran his hands through her messed tresses. Her curls from last night had relaxed, soft spirals unknotting under Natsu's gentle touches. She sank into his touch as he gathered her hair in his hands, securing part of it in a loose bun just below her crown. "I wasn't aware you were so talented at this, Natsu." Lucy hummed, opening her eyes to watch Natsu's chest puff at her praise.

"I'm skilled at many things, with my hands." Natsu replied. He finished what Lucy thought of as a complex braid leading from her left temple to the bun, wrapping the remains hair as a way to secure the gathered hair in place. "My mouth," he continued as he started on her other side. "You especially seemed to enjoy my talents with my co-"

"Dear heavens Natsu!" Lucy squeaked, giggling behind her hand along with Natsu's low chuckle. He continued his work in silence, stepping back when done. Lucy admired herself in the mirror, genuinely impressed with her hair style. "Thank you, it's beautiful, Natsu."

He coughed, looking away as he rubbed at his neck. "It's nothing," he mumbled, and Lucy smiled at the sudden shyness. He was odd, but Lucy found it endearing. She stood, stepping into the skirts of her dress and placing the corset where she wished it to be, sleeves tickling her skin. Lucy noted the distaste Natsu eyed her corset with, but he said nothing as he drew the bindings of the garment.

"Tighter, please Natsu." Lucy said, tilting her head at the furrow on his brow. He looked as if he wanted nothing more than to set the dress on fire, for some reason Lucy couldn't fathom. He obliged, but left the ribbons much looser than any of her staff would have. As much as she appreciated the breathing room she didn't understand his aversion to tightening her dress. Once he was done Lucy turned around, resting her palms on his bare chest and giving him a slow and gentle kiss as thanks. The affection seemed to ease his mood, warm hands resting on her hips and fond gaze pulling a smile from Lucy unbidden.

"I, uh, have something I'd like you to have." Natsu said, words quick as they left his mouth. Lucy cocked her head as Natsu searched for his pants in the discord of her room. He returned triumphant, fist closed tight around something. She waited patiently as Natsu shifted side to side, his lip caught between his teeth. His shyness made Lucy want to coo, fighting between allowing him to come to her and reaching out to touch him.

He finally held out his hand, Lucy's eyes widening at the ring sitting on his palm. Lucy picked it up gently, turning it over as she looked it over in awe. It was gold, a thick band tapering to thinner point opposite the inlaid crest on the widest part of the band. The crest was bordered by a diamond with two intricate lines weaving along the edge, the simple profile of a dragon head the centre design. Four small fire rubies were set between a point and the dragon, obviously expertly crafted. Lucy knew of no smiths or jewelers with the skill shown by this crafting.

"Natsu…" Lucy breathed, blinking through the beginnings of tears as she looked at Natsu.

"I was hoping you'd wear my ring. We'd have to have one made for you when we get back to our kingdom, but I thought this could do for now." Natsu said. He smiled brightly when Lucy started nodding halfway through his explanation. He left Lucy to continue to fawn over the ring, returning a few seconds later with a golden chain he had taken from her bourdaire. Natsu laced the necklace through the opening of the ring, walking behind Lucy to secure it around her neck. Lucy gently stroked the golden band, the ring sitting a few inches below the neckline of her dress.

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy said, smiling as brightly as she could when he returned to stand in front of her. Cupping his face with one hand, Lucy raised onto her soles to kiss Natsu, slow and heated as she tried to convey everything she was feeling without words. When she finally broke the kiss, Lucy was thankful to see that Natsu too was breathless, his beautiful emerald eyes clouded with desire and drinking in her sight.

"Now dress or we'll be late." She chastised, clearing her throat to try and get them back on task. "Call if you need any help, I'll just be in the bath chamber."

Lucy left him to his devices, the clothes simple and light enough that Natsu should require no help in dressing. She stepped into an open pair of golden heels, lower than the ones she wore last night but still enough give her a few extra inches of height. Lucy walked around the puddle of wine red fabric on the stone floor of the bath, sighing to herself as she made a mental note to ask Virgo to retrieve and smooth the fabric for her. It was a favourite garment of her's now.

She sighed again as she inspected her image in the large mirror above the sink. The necklace sat proudly against the pale colour of her dress, announcing to everyone that she had been taken as Natsu's bride. That and the state of her neck should seal any questions about what had transpired between her and the king last night. Her marks were mostly covered, visible enough to cause rumour but not to reveal the severity of them. She gently brushed her fingertips along the bare column of her throat, shivering as she felt the heat and tenderness imprinted on her skin by Natsu. If she were honest with herself she would prefer to walk with them proudly, a reminder of Natsu's claim on her with every whispered word and hurried glance between members of the court. Natsu appeared behind her, coat left undone and hair in need of a brushing.

"I like them on you." He said, nodding with his chin to her covered love bites.

"As do I, but unfortunately there is little else to do put gossip for the upper class." Lucy said blandly. She gasped as she felt Natsu press against her, hip bones pressing into the marble of the counter her sink sat on. "Natsu?" Lucy asked, voice catching as Natsu rolled his hips into her behind again.

"If you have to cover those, then I should give you another sign of who's house you belong to now. I was serious earlier." He breathed in her ear, nosing the soft skin and holding her gaze in the mirror. Lucy had to grip the counter for balance, feeling her knees weaken at Natsu's bold movements. He kissed her temple harshly as he lifted her skirts, bunching them above her hips. He pressed one hand on the small of her back, guiding her to a deeper bend and pushing out her ass for him. Both hands disappeared beneath the underdress, calloused hands scraping Lucy's hips where he gripped her firmly.

She felt him press against her through his pants and her undergarments, hard and enticing. Her core throbbed at the memories of earlier and she knew she was becoming wet from his teasing. "We'll be late." Lucy gasped, body pressing back against a deep roll without permission.

"Is that a no?" Natsu asked, movements stilling but not releasing her.

"It's not proper, in _clothes_." Lucy tried again, biting her lip at the desperate tinge rasping her voice.

"No excuses, princess. If you don't want me to continue, all you have to say is no. That wasn't a no."

Lucy looked at Natsu through the mirror, his gaze steady and serious. She wet her lips before speaking in a quiet voice, equally as serious and open as his. "I suppose it wasn't, was it."

Natsu grinned at her, fingers digging greedily into her skin and he nudged her thighs apart with one of his own. Lucy whimpered when Natsu reached between them, back of his hand pressed tightly against Lucy's heat as he undid his pants to free his cock. Lucy mewled loudly when he dragged his head along her lips through her thin undergarment, coating himself with her need. After moving the fabric aside with his tip he pressed into her roughly, forcing Lucy to cry out as she was filled. He continued until their hips were joined fully, his length sitting deep inside her.

Slow thrusts made Lucy see stars behind her eyes. Natsu took his time, Lucy moaning wantonly each time his cock stretched her open, whimpering when he pulled back and left her hollowed. Natsu grew rougher with each sound Lucy made, emboldened by her obvious enjoyment.

"Such a dirty princess." Natsu growled, thrusts sharp and deep into her, Lucy being crushed between the counter and Natsu as he ground into her. "Allowing yourself to be fucked in your dress." Lucy raised her head from where she allowed it to hang.

"And what a depraved king to pin his betrothed against a bath chamber counter and ravage her." Lucy shot back, gasping as Natsu's head rubbed viciously on a sensitive spot inside her, heightening the burn of his cock stretching her around his thickness. Natsu laughed, gravelly and dangerous as he roughed his strokes into her heat, jostling Lucy with the force of each one. The ring bounced and swayed with the rocking motion, slapping her covered breasts in random strikes. Natsu cupped the front of her throat above the chain of her necklace, holding her head up and forcing her to look into the mirror.

"Why don't you watch yourself as I fuck you, princess. Watch the expressions you make on my cock and tell me which of us is the 'depraved' one."

Lucy whimpered at the lewd words and command, the eroticness of watching herself with Natsu clouding her brain and causing wetness to trail down her thighs. Natsu harshly gripped her ass, fisting at the flesh and using it to impale Lucy on his cock, almost fully leaving her before filling her to the brim again, motions repeated and forcing high wails from Lucy's open mouth.

Her face was flushed a deep red, flyaway strands of gold adding to her disgraced look. Her lids hung heavy, brown of her irises muddied with lust and sex and such bare pleasure that Lucy would have blushed in embarrassment were she not being fucked mindless. Her lips were swollen and spit covered, unable to close her jaw against the powerful moans and wanton noises falling from her lips. She looked beyond disheveled, so improper even a whore would deem her scandalous.

"You're such a mess, princess. You love being fucked like this, don't you? Love belonging to me." Natsu asked in his sex roughened voice, the one that made Lucy desperate and pliant in his hands. His grip tightened on her throat a fraction, a heavy moan falling from Lucy in response. "Answer me."

"Yes!" Lucy gasped, rocking back to meet Natsu's thrust, hips wild. "Yes Natsu, I love it!"

"Good girl." He praised, lifting his hand to rub at her lower lip with his thumb. "Who do you belong to?"

"You." Lucy wailed, rolling her hips on his length, pressing his head into the spot just behind her clit. Her legs felt weak, and if it weren't for Natsu's grip or the counter Lucy was sure she would collapse.

"Again." He commanded, angling his hips to drive more powerful thrusts into where Lucy needed him.

" _Gods_ , you- _ohh_!"

"Again, princess. I'm so- _fuck_ , so close."

"I belong to you, Natsu!" Lucy gasped, sweat starting to gather on her temples at the exertion. Her pulse throbbed through her body, the nerves of her clit and core overwhelmed by the feeling of Natsu rubbing her inside, stretching and filling her completely. On the verge of filling her even more.

She felt Natsu cum inside her, savage rolls of his hips making her scream and moan as he released himself with strained groans of his own. Natsu's hand dropped between her slick thighs, rubbing harshly on her clit and bringing her to orgasm in seconds. Lucy came down slowly, floating through the white haze in her head, tongue too big for her mouth and knees like a newborn fawn's. Natsu pulled himself from inside her, mess spilling out and dirtying her inner thighs.

Lucy hummed and tilted into the feather soft kisses Natsu pressed to the side of her face. His arms wrapped around her waist, supporting her and keeping her close to him. Lucy found a soothing happiness in how physical Natsu was, yet another thing frowned upon in court life that Natsu blatantly ignored.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu said. Lucy hummed in acknowledgment of his soft question, meeting his gaze through the mirror again. "I uh, just wanted you to know that I don't think you belong to me. I mean, once we have the marriage ceremony you'll belong to my house, but that doesn't mean you, uh, _belong_ , to me." Natsu trailed off, tongue caught between his teeth as he sought for the words in his mind. "You're not property to be seized." Natsu decided on, looking at her earnestly, emerald wide and all trace of primal lust gone from before.

"Does that make sense?"

Lucy laughed at his worried question, joy and the makings of love bursting from inside her. This man was so _good_.

"Thank you, Natsu. You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that." Lucy leaned into his chest, resting her hand on top of his. "If it's all the same to you, Your Majesty, I _did_ enjoy belonging to you in that way, just now."

Lucy said the words confidently. Natsu had all but asked her not to hide behind formalities, and she would comply when she could. She had liked Natsu's commanding voice and the possessiveness he spoke to and touched her with. It fed something inside her she didn't know was there, something that made her hot and needy and desperate to please. Please Natsu at the moment, at least.

Natsu chuckled as he moved away, Lucy sagging without his support. His chuckle turned into a low snigger at that, and Lucy glared at him over her shoulder. She eyed his relaxed length as he cleaned himself, looking away quickly when Natsu grinned at her slyly. Lucy had heard the term 'hung like a horse' amoung the cruder knights she encountered, and she silently agreed with the phrase now. Not that she imagined Natsu needed any more encouragement to his ego.

Lucy squawked in indignation when Natsu flipped her skirts back over, smoothing the violet fabric with a lazy hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed, rubbing her thighs together as the slickness continued to trail down her flesh in beads. "You know I can't clean myself in this!"

Natsu shrugged, glee obvious as he walked from the chamber to Lucy's main one. "I said I'd give you a reminder." Natsu explained lightly, Lucy trying her best to stalk after him. Instead however, she was forced to take small and shaky steps due to the lack of feeling below her hips. "And I figured that while you're pretending to be like every other Lady and dealing with the aristocrats with sticks up their asses I'd leave you with something to remind us both of how much of a lie that is."

Natsu towered over Lucy, hand on her hip to help steady her. He smirked down at her with his fanged smile. "Proper Lady Lucy, respectable member of the Court of Dreyar, secretly known to bed stray kings and fuck like animals." His purr brought a deep flush to Lucy's face, focusing on fixing the already perfect lapels of his coat while he teased her. "What scandal there would be if they knew how dirty you were beneath your skirt."

"Brute," Lucy sniffed, pouting at Natsu's easy laugh. Her glare sharpened when she saw how much he was enjoying himself at her expense.

"You're cute when you're mad," Natsu said suddenly, causing Lucy to sputter and stumble when he pulled away. His hand linked in hers, pulling her to the door, the cooling mess spreading more between her thighs and bringing what was sure to be a constant flush her face.

"And you are horrible." Lucy grumbled, mouth set in an unimpressed line when he offered her his arm. Rolling her eyes Lucy lightly placed her hand in the crook his his elbow, proper etiquette in how two betrothed should act in public not lost on her.

They walked in easy silence, Natsu keeping his pace leisurely for Lucy. She lifted a hand to stifle a snort when Natsu whispered an inappropriate comment about a pack of aged court ladies reliving their youth, determined to continue feigning displeasure with him. Just because she happened to enjoy his teasing and games did not mean that he needed to _know_ that, should it encourage him. At least, not until she had settled into her new court.

Lucy took her time to think over the truth of it, that she would be moving into a new court, as a queen, no less. Would they like her? Would _she_ like _them_? They were Natsu's after all, she ought to like them if Natsu did. Her mind wandered to all the sights he had described, adventures he had whispered in her imagination as they fell asleep. Lucy was drawn from her mind by a curious glance from Natsu. A soft smile slipped past her guard, one Natsu gladly returned. A smile so honest and beautiful Lucy could feel untoward declarations of feelings sit heavy on her tongue.

"I am _sticky_ ," she sniffed instead, looking ahead pointedly. Natsu huffed at her declaration. He returned the gentle squeeze Lucy gave his arm, their grip on one another tightening and bringing them closer in step.

"You are also extremely enticing right now, especially because I know that you're like this because of _me_." Natsu whispered in her ear, stealing a kiss to her temple before they rounded a corner and passed a few servants hurrying about their daily routine.

"I suppose I am." Lucy admitted, fluttering her lashes and lowering her voice as she looked at Natsu. It was Lucy's turn to smirk when her flirtation caused Natsu to stumble over a cobblestone. It was always good to remind herself that Natsu could not receive nearly as much as he good give when it came to teasing.

"You will have to remind me to return the favour. I don't know when, or how, but I hope you are aware that I will get you back for this."

Natsu raised an eyebrow even as he turned a bright pink. "Oh?" Lucy felt vindicated at the way his voice broke, Natsu trailing behind her as they neared the dining hall.

"I never break my promises, Natsu." Lucy said innocently, fingering the ring resting on her bust.

"Aye sir," Natsu beamed, gait gaining bounce as they crossed the large threshold into the dining hall.

Most of the inner court sat around the long rectangular table, ten deep on each on side. King Makarov sat at the head, his grandson Laxus on his right and his advisor Macao to his left. Lucy slipped into a seat across from Mira and beside Lisanna, focusing her attention on gathering pieces of fruit and cheese from the platters in the centre of the table. Talk quieted around them, but it did not cease.

"Well someone appears to be a little _late_ , don't you think, dear sister?" Mira Jane crooned, Freed giving Lucy a sympathetic smile from where he sat between Laxus and her.

"It is most definitely out of character for Lady Lucy of all people to not be on time." Lisanna agreed, popping a grape in her mouth and she raised her brows at Lucy, sly smile twinkling in her blue eyes.

"What _ever_ could have caused your delay?" Mira Jane asked, fluttering her lashes at Lucy, eyes flicking to Natsu before coming back to her. Lucy became extraordinarily aware of the cool mess between her thighs, fluids from unseemly activities reminding her of exactly why she was late.

Lucy bit her tongue, stalling as she thought of a reasonable excuse before Natsu managed to swallow the large piece of pork shoulder he had stabbed with a fork and claimed as his own. He hadn't even said hello to anyone before stuffing his face, a thing Lucy silently thanked the heavens for currently.

"The ball took quite a bit out of me, is all. Thank you for the concern though, Mira. It's quite _ladylike_ of you to be concerned for my wellbeing." Lucy said easily, Mira Jane's grin sharpening at her words.

"I'm sure the ball isn't what exhausted you so," Lisanna mumbled into her chalice, Lucy blushing at the sisters titters.

"If you keep asking about my night in public then you shan't hear it in private." Lucy warned, smile on her lips and tone friendly as she pulled apart a piece of twisted bread. Lisanna pouted at Lucy's threat while Mira Jane only seemed encouraged by the prospect of things to be told.

"Where did you get your necklace?" Mira Jane asked instead. Lucy blushed brightly, lifting a clean hand to gently rest her fingertips on the warm gold.

"I's mine." Natsu interrupted, swallowing heavily before continuing on. "It's my house ring, given to Lucy until I can gather the proper dowry and make her her own."

The table fell silent then, all gaping at Lucy and Natsu's declaration.

"You couldn't mean…" Mira Jane trailed off, wide eyes hypnotized by the gold hanging from Lucy's neck.

"Um, yes. Natsu and I are betrothed." Lucy said, voice squeaking under all the stares set upon her.

"Thoist's eye, Natsu. One dance and you _propose_?" Laxus boomed, exasperated expression betrayed by the small up tick of the left corner of his lips. At the same time Lisanna squealed and threw her arms around Lucy, congratulating her loudly on the engagement. Chaos broke across the table, Ever clamouring to know how he proposed while almost forcing Elfman's head into his plate.

"I'm sure it was more than a _dance_ , if you know what I mean," she heard someone snicker, quickly followed by the sound of a fan hitting someone and a yelp. Lucy giggled under the attention of her friends, ignoring Natsu as he bickered and hurled insults at Laxus and Macao and others whose voices Lucy couldn't separate from the uproar around the table.

Lucy thought she distinctly heard King Makarov sob 'my children are getting married', but the cacophony of noise from the hall was overpowered by the sounds of scuffle outside the main entrance from the ballroom.

The room fell silent as the large double doors were kicked open, slamming on the stone walls they hinged on. Erza, Gray, and Bixlow were yelling at the strangers marching into the room, the knights obviously irritated but not perceiving them as a threat.

Lucy was unsure if that was wise when she saw the leader stalk in. Taller than six and a half feet the man radiated danger with his mane of long black hair, wild like his crimson gaze as it swept the room. His muscles were obvious from his attire, sleeveless black tunic tight fitting and shoulders lined with wolf fur, a matching pelt tied around his waist with a loosed chainmail skirt. Boots up to his calves were those of a smiths, but the chainmail wrist guards were those of a knight. Countless piercings littered his ears, three more over each eyebrow, two between his lower lip and his chin all on his face. Tattoos marked his forearms, the crest of his family proudly displayed near the elbow of each arm. Natsu's crest.

"Oi, ya little bastard! You know Atlas would kill me if you died before spitting out an heir!" the tall man barked, four people brushing past Erza and Gray to follow him into the room.

"He'd also kill your dumb ass for speaking to your _king_ that way!" Natsu snarled, leaping from his seat to charge the man. The two grappled as the fell to the ground, the other three men looking on tiredly while the young girl watched them worriedly.

"Natsu, you really worried us this time," the blue haired girl lectured, twin pigtails leaving her hair loose in a way that was unseen in Fiore. She dug through the leather bag slung across her shoulder, retrieving a white scarf that looked pillowy and soft, obviously well worn with use but still well maintained. "You left your scarf behind in the inn."

Natsu perked up from where the taller man had him in a headlock, two of his fingers pulling on the man's cheek like a youngling. He squeezed his way out of the tumble, bounding over to the girl and sweeping her up into a tight hug. Her loose dress swung around her knees, revealing all she wore were sandals under. "Thanks Wendy, I can also count on you!" He put her down, giving her a brotherly pat on the head before taking the scarf from her hands and winding it around his neck in a well known movement. Lucy stood from her spot, slowly making her way over to where Natsu stood with what she assumed was his escort.

"Um, Natsu?" she asked, trading her weight from one foot to another as she looked at him.

"Luce!" Natsu beamed, grabbing her hand and pulling her close, arm thrown around her waist as he introduced her. "This is Wendy! She's my favourite little cousin and our healer for when we travel. This," he gestured to the man still on the ground, looking up at them with obvious disinterest, nose twitching as he tried to see what was on the grand table. "Is my metal headed cousin Gajeel. He's our smith in case… actually I don't know why we keep him around." Natsu pondered. He ignored Gajeel's sneer, mutterings of 'piss off' heard as the giant stood up. Next he gestured to the two younger looking men Lucy didn't know, one with blond hair and blue eyes, his clothes that of a knight without the chest plate and a sword attached to his left hip, the other a boy with black hair in a short ponytail and red eyes like that of Gajeel, a shawl thrown over one shoulder and pants like those of an Expanse Rider, tight at the knees and loose with a dropped seam to the waist, matching sword on his right hip.

"These are my _traveling knights_ Sting and Rogue." He said 'travelling knights' in exaggeration, drawing glares from both boys. "Rogue is Gajeel's little brother and Sting's a third cousin or something. He's part of my court." Natsu waved off the specifics, Lucy giggling as the two boys shared a look before bowing slightly to her. She curtsied in turn, smiling.

"Finally, the wallflower over there is Erik. He's our apothecary, in case someone tries to poison me." Erik gave her a small nod, tanned skin marred by the large scar over his right eye, leaving it permanently shut. Lucy could see nothing under his dark cloak, but the Dragneel crest was seen plainly in faded gold over his heart.

"And how could he have done his job if you keep insisting on riding off alone?" Rogue asked, tone pointed as spoke to Natsu.

"Considering I watched _His Majesty_ swallow what should have been a lethal amount of cyanide because he couldn't be bothered to read the label beside the roast, I highly doubt wandering off to get some alone time will kill him." Was Erik's dry reply. He seemed to want to be here even less than Gajeel, who was still eyeing the food.

Lucy paled when Erik narrowed his eye on Lucy's chest, sly smirk making her anxious. "I see our King has found a Queen." He tapped the centre of his chest, where Lucy's ring sat on her body. Her hand raised to it instinctively, drawing the attention of the rest of Natsu's escort to her necklace.

"Sand in Joal, Natsu, you _proposed_? You know no one actually expected you to follow Atlas' advice, right?" Sting laughed, hands on knees as he wheezed. Rogue patted his back in concern. Lucy was quickly surrounded by the joiners, Wendy peering up at her as her family towered over her.

"Oi, shove off, the lot of ya. You can pester Lucy later when we're heading back to Ki'gan." Natsu snapped, possessive as he pulled Lucy closer into his side.

"What do you mean you're taking her back already?" Freed stood from the table, lips pinched as he looked over Natsu. "It is Fiorian tradition to wait _at least_ two cycles of the moon after a proposal before the Lady is to join the Lord's court. It is unfair to expect Lady Lucy to be whisked away without a chance to gather her belongings from her keep or inform her house or even say goodbye to those here."

Erik rolled his eye at Freed's declaration, Lucy frowning at the disrespect to her friends. Her and Freed had shared many books over the years, Laxus' beau one of the only men in the court to treat Lucy as an intellect and an equal. "We can't wait that long. The winter winds of the Expanse are due to arrive soon and we are less than poorly prepared to cross like this. We have a week at most." Erik's words were clipped, no emotion other than minor irritation on his face. Lucy wondered if perhaps it just rested like that, rather than show his inner thoughts.

"Bunny girl can deal with that later. I haven't eaten since yesterday, due to _His Majesty_ setting our horses free into the woods." Gajeel gave Natsu a deadly glare as he stood, walking past and throwing himself down in Lucy's chair. Natsu shrugged, though he was obviously proud of his success in stalling his escort.

"Bunny girl?" Lucy asked Natsu, unsure if to take it as an insult or just the manners of the people of Ki'gan.

"It's because of your hair," Wendy chimed, looking up at Lucy and smiling shyly. "They're called bunny braids at home. They're unique to our court, due to Natsu being the only one who can do them that well." She fingered her long loose hair, midnight blue hair straight and soft looking. "Natsu usually does my hair when we travel, but I can do with loose hair if it means Natsu has found love."

Her smile was bright, Lucy seeing the familial resemblance in the fanged teeth and squinting eyes. Natsu sputtered a cough at the mention of love, Lucy and Wendy sharing a look as they left Erik and the knights to make sure he was alright.

"He's quite responsible and charming Lady Lucy, really. Well, when he wants to be," Wendy assured Lucy in a hushed tone, wide brown eyes flickering back to Natsu where he had started wrestling with Sting, Rogue and Erik watching on with mild interest. Lucy smiled at Wendy's concern should Lucy change her mind, fingering the gold sitting around her neck.

"It's alright Lady Wendy. I know who I agreed to marry, and I would not have him any other way." Lucy said, the truth ringing clearly in her voice.

"Natsu is lucky to have found you." Wendy replied, looking up at Lucy like she would imagine a little sister would. Lucy smiled down at the younger girl, offering her arm as she had seen Mira Jane and Lisanna walk hundreds of times. Wendy beamed as she took it, allowing Lucy to guide her to a pair of open seats beside where Erza and Gray had settled after speaking to Makarov.

"And I him."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy leaned forward from her where she sat on the wooden bench, three or four rows above the arena’s ground. Rough oak was set on levels fifteen high in circles expanding out from a sparring circle, bare stone and wood stark and unusual to Lucy. She had never watched a practice before, only joining the large crowds that would watch the knights battle for fun during festivals.

“I can see why you would think he was a knight, my Lady.” Virgo said in her usual monotonous voice, but Lucy heard the hint of curiosity beneath it.

Lucy hummed, watching intently as Natsu parried a strike from Gray, turning on his heel and thrusting the bit of his sword into hiss left ribs. Gray stumbled back a step, frown deepening as he charged Natsu and drove back the king with an intense flurry of cuts. The two had been at it for the past hour, insults spat between them as often as swings of their swords.

Natsu wore a loose fitting pair of slacks tucked into riding boots, shirtless in the afternoon sun. Gray wore his under armour, light chainmail tank and long sleeved turtleneck underneath, the dark fabric of the undershirt stopping at his ribs. Lucy had been scandalized at their outfit choice when they started, but she saw the advantage in their speed and agility without the heavy weight of the armour. Lucy would also be lying if she wasn’t appreciative of the sight of sweat dripping down Natsu’s body as time wore on, catching on the grooves of his flexing muscles as they trailed along his spine or disappearing under the band of pants where his hips created a ‘v’ shape.

“Is he just a ferocious in your chambers?” Virgo asked lightly, tone innocent as she fixed her skirts over her lap beside Lucy.

“More so,” Lucy sighed distractedly, lifting her hand to cover her mouth as Gray landed a solid kick to Natsu midsection and sent him rolling on the ground. The pink haired man sprung up laughing wildly, danger hidden under the joyous booming as he charged at Gray, slashing at him three times before landing a solid punch to Gray’s jaw with his left fist.

Lucy paled and stuttered over trying to correct her slip when she realized what she had said, looking at Virgo and fearing the devious sparkle Lucy’s mistake had given her gaze. The rest of her expression remained unchanged, and Lucy pouted at the slight uptick of Virgo’s lips. This would be brought up at the least opportune time, Lucy was sure. Or Virgo would use it to convince Lucy to experiment more in her dress choices.

“I know what you are thinking, and I would appreciate it if you would _stop it_.” Lucy sniffed, turning her attention back to Natsu and Gray’s spar.

“I don’t know what you mean, my Lady,” Virgo said, and Lucy pouted at the teasing tone she caught.

Silence fell over them again, Lucy comfortable in her maid’s company. She considered all of her servants her friends, and she knew they viewed her the same way. Virgo was her closest confidant, someone Lucy could always rely on when she needed guidance either about her estate or how to fend off yet another suitor. She was also the only one of her staff -aside from Aquarius- who was unafraid to questions Lucy’s decisions.

“Are you sure you wish to marry him, though, my Lady?” Virgo asked. Lucy looked at her pink haired maid, her eyes critical as she watched Natsu. “Such an agreement could be seen as rash. There is still time to decline, ask for a longer period to know one another in.”

“If my father were here I would not have met my husband until I was walking down the aisle to be given to him,” Lucy commented.

“So are you agreeing to Natsu because it is your choice?” Virgo asked carefully. Lucy huffed out a breath, snapping open the fan sitting in her lap to give her hands a distraction.

“No.” Lucy said, pausing and tilting her head to the side as she thought. “Well, it might have been a thought in the back of my mind when Natsu asked, that he was asking _me_ for _my_ hand, rather than through what the court views as proper channels, but it has been almost a week since then. We’ve sent a letter to our estates, the castle surely in turmoil as the staff is gathered and decided who will accompany me and who will stay for the next court member to claim.”

Lucy turned her head to the sky, allowing the warm rays to kiss her skin. “I believe it will be so easy to fall in love with him, Virgo, that I’ve already stepped from the edge without knowing it.”

“I am glad, my Lady. You know we all prayed for you to find true happiness.” Virgo said, and Lucy smiled at her brightly.

“I know Virgo. And that is why you are all my most beloved friends.”

Their warm moment was broken by the sounds of a loud scuffle coming from the training pit, both boys casting aside their swords in favour of wrestling and punching one another.

“Oh dear,” Virgo said flatly, watching as they rolled through the dirt, curses thrown wildly.

“Ya fuckin’ son of Ina! You threw dirt in my face!” Gray howled, raising a fist but being thrown over Natsu’s head so he landed on his back with a harsh thud.

“My hand was dirty ‘cus _you_ kicked out my knee! If you’d stop being such a shadow crier then it wouldn’t have bothered you!” Natsu roared back, scrambling to get Gray in a chokers brace. He was grinning manically, cackling as Gray listed off an extensive list of swears in his native dialect, the words smooth flowing into one another but the tone dropping to guttural rolls over accents at times. Natsu yelped when Gray dug an elbow into his ribs, the two breaking apart only to collide into one another once more in an intense grapple.

“They have been like this since they were children,” a voice said above them. Lucy looked over her other shoulder to see Erza, the knight resting her wrist on her sword hilt. “I swear to Thoist some days they still are.”

“Are you not to be overseeing their training, Dame Erza?” Virgo asked, bowing her head in greeting.

“I will join when I see teeth break skin,” Erza said flatly, though her lips curled up as she glanced at Lucy’s maid. “It is good for them to have some time to themselves. Physical aggression is friendly banter between these boys.”

Lucy cringed as Gray spat blood onto the ground, lunging at Natsu’s middle and tackling him back to the earth in a cloud of dust.

“They must be as bonded as brothers.” Lucy noted, matching Erza’s dry tone.

“It appears.” Erza smiled down at Lucy. Comfortable silence fell over the three women, Erza sighing after watching several more minutes of Gray and Natsu’s sparring. “I hope you will be ready to rise early tomorrow, Lucy, we will be leaving before dawn.”

“We?” Lucy asked, blinking up at Erza as she stilled her fiddling with her fan.

“Yes. You didn’t think we would let you leave our court without an escort, did you?” Erza scoffed, grinning as she turned her attention back to the boys. “Gray and I will be accompanying you and Natsu’s escort through the Expanse. It has been a while since Fiore has had an envoy in Ki’gan. Natsu does not mind.”

Lucy and Virgo shared a knowing look. There was no doubt that Natsu had not been informed of this, and even less that should he argue it would be Erza he would have to deal with rather than King Makarov.

“Yes, Erza.” Lucy hummed, smiling as she let her gaze wander over Natsu.

Tan olive skin gleamed under the midday sun, sweat highlighting the grooves of his defined muscles as it trailed down his body. Scars that littered his chest and arms pulled at his skin as he moved, adding more depth and character to the man in Lucy’s eyes. His hair stood at all angles, spiked and careless with the salt of his sweat, pink strands coloured with streaks of dirt similar to those marring his body from Lucy’s gaze.

Familiar heat curled low in Lucy’s stomach as she watched him move, lithe and predatory movements and Natsu’s powerful muscles flexing reminding her of how he felt against her and how he could toss her around, if both wished it.

And gods, did Lucy wish for it right now.

“It would do for you two to not miss dinner, tonight. _Again_.”

Lucy startled as she was torn from her fantasies, flushing as she looked at Erza. “I do not know what you mean.” She squeaked, snapping open her fan and looking straight ahead.

“Mhmm,” Erza hummed, patting Lucy’s head as she began to walk away. “I’ll be by your room myself if you are.”

Lucy’s face burned as she stuttered over denials, turning hopelessly to look at Virgo in support.

“Everyone was quite concerned yesterday evening when you failed to appear, my Lady.” Virgo agreed lightly, “And it was also noted that King Natsu was missing. Do you, by chance, know what could have held him from dining?”

Lucy groaned at her maid’s sly question. She stood in a huff, straightening her skirts and fixing the neckline that concealed the jewel coloured marks that still littered the hollow of her neck. She made it several steps down the stairs that led to the entrance to the training circle, pausing her step as she turned ever so slightly in Virgo’s direction.

“If you would make sure no staff is to come to my chambers for the next several hours?” She asked softly.

“Of course, my Lady.”

Lucy nodded and resumed her steps, pace quick, choosing not to comment on the smug lit she detected in Virgo’s words. It would do her no good to complain over how well her staff and friends knew her, especially as it caused her heart to swell with love.

She keeps her eyes on the carved stairs she descends, ring bouncing on her chest with each step. Natsu’s ring. Lucy fingered it as she approached the edge of the training circle, waiting by an archway that led to one of the chambers the knights used to get ready before the festivals. Natsu and Gray had resorted to hair pulling when Lucy caught his eye, smiling at him as a way of beckoning him over. Lucy laughed as Natsu let Gray fall to the ground unceremoniously, stepping over the raven haired knight as he trotted to where Lucy stood.

“Hey-” Natsu started, his grin wide and eyes dancing with happiness at seeing her. Lucy cut him off, gripping his wrist tightly as she pulled him into the shadowed alcove. She crowded him against the stone wall, hands greedily trailing over his body, excited muscles jumping under her feathery touch. Her lips claimed his, slated over his open ones without question as Lucy finally fed the fire that had been stoking inside her since she began watching Natsu spar.

Her lips broke from his with a wet pop, mouth moving to taste his neck as she gave him a chance to breath. “Hey,” Natsu repeated weakly, hands fisting at the fabric of her dress on her hips. “What brought this on? Not that I’m complaining,” Natsu asked, voice hoarse and making Lucy shiver pleasantly.

“As if you are not aware of how gorgeous you are,” Lucy hummed, pulling back and licking her lips. Natsu tasted like salt and sweet musk and something so intoxicating Lucy could only think of returning her mouth to his skin. Natsu flushed under her praise, lost on how to respond. Lucy smiled, taking pity on him even as she felt a bulge against her where Natsu had crushed her hips to his.

“Meet me in my chambers, in ten minutes.” Lucy whispered, pulling away from Natsu. Her hand trailed along his arm, and Lucy smiled brightly at Natsu as he hooked their fingers, keeping them connected for as long as he could before the reach became too much.

“Aye,” he breathed, excitement sparking in his emerald gaze.

“And Natsu?” Lucy called, turning on her heel to face him. Natsu froze midstep, eyes large as he looked at her. “Your princess would enjoy it if you did not change before meeting her.”

With that, Lucy hurried off, giggling to herself behind her day fan as she listened to Natsu rush to gather his things, ignoring Gray’s loud questions if the agitated yelling was any indication.

Yes, it would seem the few hours of solitude Lucy had requested from Virgo had not been an overestimation at all.

* * *

Lucy smiled to herself when she heard the doors slam open to her chamber. She stood facing out the balcony, taking in the feel of the midday sun on skin that often did not see it. She had traded her court dress for one simpler to slip out of, Virgo silent but giving Lucy sly and knowing looks when she helped her undress. Not for the first time that day had Lucy cursed and thanked how well Virgo knew her, waiting in Lucy’s chambers even though she had forgotten to ask the maid to be there.

Lucy felt more exposed in her dress than she did naked, inlaid corset of the bodice loose around her ribs in the way she knew Natsu was comfortable with. She had been shocked when Virgo had pulled the thin slip from the back of her closet, as the bust of it was unlike any Lucy has seen before. Bone supported cups held their shape in the unfilled dress, Virgo informing her it was the latest trend in Frallon for the fall.

Lucy had gaped at the mirror for several moments when she caught sight of her reflection.

Her breasts had been pushed up as she was used to in her other dresses, but rather than flattening them the cups had made Lucy’s breasts appear even fuller than before. The corset highlighted the narrowing of her waist and the skirt the fullness of her hips, her neck and shoulders bare as it was strapless. She had asked Virgo if it had not been a bit lewd, to which her maid had reminded her of who she was expecting to meet in her chambers. Lucy had flushed but argued no further.

Her hand now trailed along the ruffles of fabric that floated around her upper thighs in the light breeze. The short triple layered skirt barely covered the swell of her ass, creamy fabric giving her skin some colour in comparison. Her stockings matched the colour of her dress, the lace delicate but inexpensive, as were the exposed garter holding up the fabric that ended in the middle of her thigh.

Lucy had thought that if Natsu had given her a show, then she would return the favour. Even if Natsu’s performance had been innocent and unwitting.

Natsu crushed his body to hers, his chest tight against her back as he gripped her waist with rough hands.

“I swear to all the gods in this world that maid of yours is trying to kill me.” Natsu growled in her ear, sharp teeth making her shiver as they grazed against her lobe. “Puttin’ you in shit like this.”

Lucy laughed lightly when Natsu fisted at her skirt, careful even as he shook it to highlight his words. “Then I fear what will happen when you see the front,” Lucy purred, lifting her arms to rest in Natsu’s hair behind her. Natsu grunted, tongue flicking along the shell of her ear before his lips dragged along the line of her jaw. Lucy hummed under the pleasant friction before pulling away. She turned to face Natsu, hands clasped behind her back to stop their fidgeting. Natsu stood where she had left him, just inside her chamber as she stood in the middle of her balcony.

“Joal,” Natsu whispered, eyes large as they raked over her.

Lucy giggled, tucking a thin piece of hair behind her ear, escaped from the low knotted bun Natsu had done her hair in this morning. She shifted from side to side as Natsu continued to stare, gaze returning to her chest even as he tried to look over all of her. He stalked forward, Lucy instinctively taking her own steps backwards until the stone of the balcony’s railing hit her lower back. Her fingers dug into the band on his pants on the sides of his hips to steady herself, Natsu’s distracted as he cupped her through the bodice of her slip.

“Are they even _bigger?_ ” Natsu asked, feeling the weight of each globe as he played with them, fingers digging into her pliant flesh greedily before pushing them closer to one another and then letting them fall back down. Lucy blushed brightly under his touches, swallowing a moan when Natsu pushed his thumb roughly against her tightening nipple through the thin fabric. Natsu’s eyes flicked up to Lucy’s face, wolfish delight making her swallow thickly.

She squealed when Natsu turned her around suddenly, pinning her against the balcony wall as both hands snaked along her body and resumed their playful rolls and fondling. “Ya really are an exabishonist Luce,” Natsu growled against her neck, nosing the ever present chain that held his ring. “Leading me out here to fuck you, where everyone could see. My dirty little princess.”

Lucy choked on her denials, Natsu’s hard length pressing against her ass as he rocked against her. She hadn’t meant to lead Natsu out here, only thinking that the natural sun would give her a good silhouette for when he arrived. She tried to tell that to Natsu, but his hand had already found it’s way down her body and between her thighs, thick fingers pressing between her slit as he ran the digits along her in languid strokes. Lucy’s nails bit into the stone she clung to, gasping Natsu’s name when he pressed both fingers into her to his knuckle. Her knees crashed together, body shaking as Natsu thrust his hand inside her and whispered lewd praise in her ear.

She looked over the view in front of her with hazy focus, Natsu’s fingers working her open with slow pumps and relentless scrisscoring. They were three stories up from the gardens, the thin paths deserted between the late blooming greenery and exocitc flowers. Lucy’s eyes flew open when she saw a gardener tending to a thatch of maple saplings in the far corner.

“Natsu, no!” She hissed, fumbling a hand between their bodies and pushing back, hard. She panted as she kept her eyes locked on the staff member below them, far enough away that they shouldn’t have heard or noticed anything, but anxiety made Lucy unsure. What if they had heard? Or worse, _seen?_ Lucy was a member of the court, she couldn’t be seen in such a compromising position, it would humiliating! Her name would be tarnished, and she couldn’t betray her mother’s memory like that, no matter what her father had thought of Lucy’s neglect to their bloodline.

A soft touch on Lucy’s arm brought her back to the present, Natsu’s eyes wide with fear as he looked at her.

“Luce?” Natsu asked, other hand fisted beside his thigh. “What’d I do? Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to press you, I swear. I…” Natsu trailed off, looking lost and small as he let his hand fall away from her arm. Lucy exhaled shakily, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his middle.

“It’s alright Natsu, I should have spoken up sooner.” Lucy said softly, nuzzling the skin against her cheek when Natsu returned the embrace tightly.

“No, I should have been able to tell you didn’t like it.” Natsu argued, ducking his head to rest his chin of the crown of her hair. Lucy rolled her eyes, leaning back and lifting a hand to run through his bangs, rough with dried sweat.

“Natsu, it’s fine.” she soothed, pressing onto her toes to touch her lips to his. Natsu didn’t look convinced when she pulled back, worry clear in his face. “A hint of danger of being found can be fun at times, but this was too much of a leap for me right now. Besides, the balcony was not what I had planned for you when you joined me.” Lucy assured. She rested her hands on his chest, fingers splayed on the firm muscles underhand.

“I’m sorry.” Natsu sighed, running his hand along her spine in soft strokes.

“Stop apologizing.” Lucy huffed, poking his cheek. “Even if you _had_ pushed a bit, a thing I have encouraged in the past mind you, you immediately backed off and made sure I was okay when I said no. And that’s what makes me feel so safe with you Natsu. I trust you because I know above all you respect me and would never do anything to hurt me.”

Lucy felt a light heat warm her face as she spoke, the words ‘I love you’ hidden behind every syllable. Natsu was silent through her short speech, eyes softened and lips turned up in adorance as he traced her features. Natsu didn’t respond, instead gently kissing her. Lucy hummed into the soft press of his lips on hers, smiling into it when Natsu bent down and lifted Lucy, holding her to his chest with one hand under her knees and the other pulling her body to his.

Natsu’s lips fell open when Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in the shorter hairs at the base of his neck. Natsu broke the kiss, burying his face in Lucy’s shoulder as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“How’d I get lucky enough to find you?” He asked into her skin, and Lucy beamed at his sweet words. She ran her hands through his hair, brushing out the tangles with delicate fingers and pressing kisses to the parts untouched by her hands.

“The same way I was lucky enough to find _you_.”

Lucy lifted her head when she felt Natsu move, liquid emerald warm as Lucy held his gaze. Their kiss was slow and passionate, Natsu’s coarse touch on the exposed part of her thigh sparking desire in Lucy.

“Hey Luce,” Natsu said between kisses, Lucy humming in response as she pulled on his lower lip with her teeth. “If you weren’t planning on the balcony, then what _did_ you have in mind after you got me up here?”

Lucy paused, Natsu now having a turn to nibble and explore the column of her throat with his mouth. Her mind wandered when Natsu’s hand slid under her slip, warm as it cupped her hip and squeezed her tightly. She leaned back, exposing more of her neck and shoulder to Natsu while running her hands along the powerful cords of his shoulder blades. “Do you remember the thing we did a few nights ago?” Lucy asked breathily, eyes fluttering shut as Natsu sucked heavily on her pulse point. “With your mouth?”

Natsu chuckled against her, pulling back with a smirk. “I do lots of stuff with my mouth, Luce. You’re going to have to be more _specific_.” Natsu’s voice was thick, and Lucy swallowed at the impish fire in his gaze.

“I think you just love embarrassing me.” Lucy pouted.

“Ain’t my fault you’re so cute when you get flustered, princess.” Natsu purred, pressing a heavy kiss into her puffed cheek. Lucy’s pout broke into a smile at the gesture, quickly falling to a moan and when Natsu’s hand wandered between her legs again. “Was it here, you were thinking of princess?” Natsu asked lightly, skilled fingers drawing small circles on her inner thigh, barely above where her stockings ended in a band of thin lace.

“Natsu,” Lucy whined as she let her legs fall open, hinting at where she wanted Natsu. She sighed happily when his hand slowly moved up her thigh, groaning when Natsu pulled it out from under her skirt quickly. Instead, he cupped her breast with one hand as the one around her back dropped to squeeze her ass.

“Or here?” He teased, pinching her hardened bud through the fabric and twisting it lightly. Lucy twitched under his touches, her gasp making Natsu laugh under his breath darkly. “You’re so weird princess, making these shy little noises when you’re wearing a mistress’s outfit.”

Lucy frowned, tugging Natsu from the hollow of her neck. “I am not dressed like your mistress, Natsu,” Lucy said firmly, her thumb sweeping along his lower lip as she spoke. “I am dressed as your whore. A mistress would mean I was not the only one you joined with, and we both know that would never happen.”

Natsu’s look of surprise melted into a gleeful and lewd look. “You my little whore, princess?” Natsu growled, wide smile wicked.

“Your whore and your Queen.” Lucy said, coy as she fluttered her eyelashes and trailed a finger along his chest.

“Fuck,” Natsu swore, flipping them over and pinning Lucy to the bed with his body. “Gods Lucy.” He moaned into her mouth, Lucy eagerly letting him in. She drew her tongue along his, sucking on it as he pushed into her mouth. They continued to kiss as Natsu rutted into Lucy, her legs wrapped tightly around him. “Tell me what you want princess, like my good little whore.” Natsu demanded roughly, tangling their hands together and lifting them above Lucy’s head. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I want to feel your mouth between my thighs again, Natsu.” Lucy breathed. “ _Please.”_

Natsu moaned at her words, kissing her deeply and tightening his hold on her hands. He pulled back sharply, squirming his way along the bed so he laid in the centre. Lucy paused mid crawl to follow him, drinking in the sight of his dark skin laid against her pale sheets. Her eyes fell to his large bulge still trapped in his pants, the memory of him filling her mouth striking her.

“Luce?” Natsu called, a small grin lifting a corner of his mouth as he noticed Lucy eyeing his cock. “What are ya thinking about?”

“I don’t know what I want anymore,” Lucy complained, slowly making her way to kneel beside Natsu. “I still want to feel your mouth on me, but I also want to taste you again.”

Natsu laughed loudly, head thrown back against her pillows. His hand settled under her slip and on her hips, holding her in place when he calmed down. “What an issue to come across,” Natsu said, voice hoarse from laughing. “But I think I have a solution.”

Lucy cocked her head, allowing Natsu to guide her movements. She looked down at him with heated cheeks, settling as she straddled his chest. Natsu helped her shed her clothes, tossing the light fabric aside but not ripping it, much to Lucy’s pleasure. “So pretty,” Natsu said lowly, taking the opportunity to run his hands over her body, squeezing every now and then. “My pretty whore.”

Lucy blushed sharply, turning her gaze away from his salacious smirk. He chuckled deep in his chest, hands coming to grope the curve of her ass, encouraging her to move further up. Lucy fell forward slightly, gripping the headboard as Natsu guided her to hover over his face. Lucy wasn’t given time for her mind to process _sitting_ on Natsu’s _face_ before he was turning her around, her exposed core still tantalizingly close to the heat of Natsu’s mouth but now she was facing the length of his body, his knees bent and loose fabric of his pants tented obviously.

“Now we can do both at the same time.” Natsu said, rough lips dragging along the sensitive flesh of her thigh, inches below where her leg met her pelvis. Lucy whimpered at the feeling, but moving forward so she could roll Natsu’s covered length in her hand. He jumped into her touch, Lucy smiling as she pushed his pants down just enough to free him.

His cock was flushed, bobbing against the muscles of his stomach and tip glistening with beads of precum. Lucy ran a hand along his length, hold soft as she felt him. Lucy cried out when she felt Natsu tug her hips lower, clever tongue quick as it ran along her slit. Her head dropped to rest on his thigh, whimpering as Natsu sucked heavily on her clit.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at his cock still in her hand. She _knew_ Natsu was doing this on purpose, his unabashed grin on her skin proving Lucy’s point.

His cock twitched as she dragged her tongue along the side of him, swirling around his head a few times before taking his tip into her mouth. Natsu groaned against her, laps of his tongue flat and firm as he tasted her, sharp teeth teasing her clit.

Lucy moaned around his cock, Natsu’s hips jumping at the feeling and pushing him further into her cheek. Lucy bobbed on him, sucking as she pulled up and working the lower part of his shaft that her mouth didn’t reach with her hand. She loved how thick he felt in her hand, hot and silky and hard all at once. He tasted of salt and musk in her mouth, most noticeable when she licked along the slit at the tip of his cock.

Natsu’s fingers dig harshly into her ass, spreading her as he pushed his tongue inside her. Lucy wigged her hips, rocking against Natsu’s tongue. He felt rough as he licked forcefully on her clit, the wet muscle swirling around the bundle of nerves and drawing vague designs between heavy sucks. Lucy pulled his cock from her mouth with a wet and loud ‘pop’, turning to look over her shoulder when she felt Natsu’s thumbs play with and spread her lips.

“Don’t just look at it!” Lucy whined, hips twitching. Natsu had stopped his ministrations, and indeed his gaze was burning into her. “Natsu, it’s embarrassing!”

“Then how come you’re so wet, princess?” Natsu purred, lazily drawing a finger along her, chuckling as Lucy chased and jumped at the friction. His finger dipped into her core, brief and teasing before returning to the slow strokes. Lucy moaned, high and wanton when he pushed two fingers in, thrusting quickly and deeply. Lucy took him back into her mouth, crying out around his thickness on her tongue when he curled his fingers in a rough drag along her walls. Natsu thrust up into her mouth, and Lucy fisted at the bedding on one side of his body as she used her mouth on him.

“Fuck, Lucy, _so good._ ” Natsu snarled, pulling his fingers from her and burying his face into her heat again. His tongue was pointed as he flicked at her clit, and Lucy squeaked when he slapped her ass. The motion startled her more than hurt, and she swayed her hips in a teasing motion. She giggled around him, melting into a moan as he repeated the strike, firm enough for Lucy to feel.

Lucy whined again then, hips losing control as Natsu’s tongue and sharp teeth started to unwind the tight coil in her gut. She was close, so _close_ , and she screamed as she threw her head back at the light pain racing through her clit, Natsu’s teeth rolling the over sensitive bud in a tight pinch. Her mind clouded and her body shook, high wails falling from her mouth as Natsu continued to suck and lick at her slickened lips and core.

She came down to the feeling of Natsu laughing under her, body shaking from the vibrations that bled from his chest to her stomach. She set her mouth in a thin line, gripping Natsu’s cock tightly and working her hand up and down his length. His laughs choked off under her, curses and groans replacing them instead. She smiled to herself, giving small licks to his tip as she stroked him.

“You little tease,” Natsu groaned, chasing her mouth when Lucy pulled back slightly. Lucy hummed, holding him still as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could in one smooth motion. “Gods are you a daughter of Dya?” Natsu swore, hands reaching down and holding her head in place as he thrust past her lips. Lucy whimpered under his rough treatment, feeling the low simmer of need return to her blood.

“Gods Lucy, you’re getting wet again. So smell so- _fuck_ , so delicious, princess. You really like it when I fuck your mouth, don’t you? My dirty princess.”

Lucy nodded and moaned in agreement, fingers twisting in the sheets, both hands bracing her on either side of his thighs. “Shit, fuck, I’m gonna cum, Lucy, _princess_ , open your mouth more for me.” Natsu called, Lucy listening to his desperate command. More curses fell from Natsu, his fingers biting into her scalp sharply as he jerked against her tongue, his cock pulsing and growing impossibly thicker in her mouth as he came.

Lucy gagged as salty and bitter cum flooded her mouth, eyes watering at the pressure of Natsu grazing the back of her throat and the taste. She spat out the liquid when Natsu released her head, nose wrinkling as she looked at the white and sticky fluid staining her sheets.

Lucy rolled off of Natsu, turning around as she wiped her chin with the back of her hand. “Sorry,” Natsu said sheepishly, fingers gentle as he thumbed away a stray drop Lucy had missed.

“It’s fine, Natsu,” Lucy assured, brushing the messy and wild hair from his face. “I just was not expecting that… _flavour_.” She said slowly, her and Natsu sharing a quiet laugh at how her face scrunched at the memory of the bitter liquid in her mouth.

“You know,” Lucy hummed thoughtfully, rubbing a dried lock of hair between her fingers, “having you all sweaty is much more appealing in the moment rather than after.”

“Well why don’t we fix that?” Natsu crooned back, tugging Lucy tight against the length of his body. Lucy smiled at him, rolling her eyes as she laid her hand flat against his broad chest.

“Because Erza assured me she would be here to personally retrieve us if we are late for dinner.” Lucy smiled at the shiver of fear that crossed Natsu’s face, sitting up and drawing a high whine of complaint from the king as he reached after her. She swatted at his hands with a giggle, running her palms along his toned forearms as he rested his grip on her hips.

“ _Fine_ ,” Natsu sighed in exaggeration, thumbs lazy as he rubbed small circles into her pale skin.

“You need a bath, anyway,” Lucy pointed out, eyeing his tacky skin and mused spikes of rose. Overall he appeared beyond disheveled and worn out, Lucy sure she looked no better.

“What about you?” Natsu squawked, reaching up and tugging on a loosened piece of hair. “It was your idea to drag me up here and seduce me into your sheets!”

Lucy laughed lightly at Natsu’s defensive pout, intertwining their fingers as she stood from the base of the bed, gently tugging Natsu along with her. “And that is why I have a bath large enough for two people,” she purred, walking backwards as Natsu finally allowed himself to be led from the soiled cotton.

“Yeah?” he asked, fanged smirk and hooded eyes making Lucy bit her lip.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, shriek turning to loud laughs when Natsu slung her over his shoulder in a powerful lift, trotting across the room and to the washing chamber.

“Then I guess we should hurry before the water cools too much, huh princess?”

* * *

“Natsu Dragneel if we are late to dinner I will let Erza do with you as she pleases and I can not guarantee that you will return with all your limbs!” Lucy hissed, hurried steps almost a run as she all but dragged Natsu down the hallways to the feast hall.

“You’re the one who _insisted_ I do your hair the same way as I did this morning!” Natsu hissed back, arm tightening on where Lucy had folded hers under and over his.

“We have to at least keep up the pretence that we are not jumping one another when noone is watching.” Lucy defended, Natsu rolling his eyes at her scandalized tone.

“But we _are_.” Natsu complained flatly, growling in irritation at her offended huff.

“But we do not need to be _obvious_ about it!”

“ _But we are!_ ”

“It is impolite to argue with a future Queen.” Lucy sniffed, turning away from Natsu and nodding her head in a hurried bow to a passing staff member.

“Oi, I’m the only one who’s royalty here!” Natsu said, voice high and incredulous.

“For now,” Lucy hummed sweetly, patting his hand in a patronizing motion.

“I’ve created a monster,” Natsu whispered to himself under his breath, yelping and glaring at Lucy when she stepped on his foot. She batted her eyelashes at him in innocence, the pair continuing on with hushed bouts of bickering. Lucy knew they were quite a scene for the staff they passed, the castle servants struggling to keep their faces straight mask as they continued on with their assigned tasks.

They walked through the grand doors, Lucy sighing in relief as she saw that they were not the only ones yet to arrive. King Makarov sat at the head, grin growing wide as he noticed Lucy and Natsu. He motioned to his left, Natsu’s mood lifting as he led Lucy to the chairs. Laxus and his squad of knights sat in their usual places to the king’s right, Wendy starting the trail of Natsu’s escort on the third place on the left. Lucy smiled warmly as she took her seat, beaming at Natsu as he pulled out the chair for her. Whether from true chivalry or the watchful eye of Erza down the table Lucy was unsure of.

“How are you, Lady Wendy?” Lucy asked, looking down at the shy girl.

“Just Wendy is fine, Lady Lucy,” she squeaked, smiling at Lucy with a light blush. “We are to be family in a few moons.”

Lucy laughed lightly as she spoke. “Then if I am to call you Wendy, you are to call me Lucy.” She mock chastised, Wendy blushing brighter as she stuttered over her agreeance.

“So I see our King put yer hair back to normal, huh, Bunny Girl?” Gajeel asked over Wendy’s head, smirking over the lip of his goblet. Lucy sputtered under his question, slapping at Natsu’s shoulder at his muttered ‘told ya so’. Her cheeks burned as she focused on the red liquid swirling in her gold goblet, drawing her finger along the lip while she pouted.

“If you keep teasing our future queen I fear her first order will be to have your head.” Erik said in his usual bored tone, eye closed and lips turned down. Lucy could understand why, as he had somehow ended up between Rouge and Sting, the blond haired knight reaching across the apothecary to gain his beau’s attention. Well, Lucy assumed they were at least beau’s, if not more, as they left one another’s side less often than Lucy and Natsu and the familiar touches traded openly between them were anything but subtle.

“I’m sure he would be just as intelligent with or without his head,” a low voice joked, Erik’s bored expression cracking with a tiny smile at Gray’s insult. Lucy cast a pleading glance at King Makarov, the old man only shrugging tiredly when more insults began to fly between the knight and Gajeel. Natsu joined in eagerly, though Lucy was unsure of who’s side he was on. Maybe he just enjoyed the chaos.

The table soon settled under Erza’s and Laxus’s sharp looks, Mira Jane and Lisanna finally arriving as servants walked around with the final refill of beverages before the meal was to be brought out and placed on the wooden table.

“I told you the threat of Erza would make them be early!” Mira Jane crowed, holding out her hand to her younger sister.

“I thought for sure her watching him train would make them late,” Lisanna whined, pulling the diamond and sapphire encrusted band from her wrist and dropping it in Mira Jane’s palm.

“Oi, were you two betting on us?” Natsu called out, Lucy wishing she could drown herself in the wine in her cup. Instead she tipped it back, emptying it in one sip.

“We all were,” Bixlow waved off, knight’s helmet on the table beside his cutlery despite Ever’s lecturing.

“You two caused quite the gossip around these old walls,” King Makarov said kindly, Lucy sinking lower in her seat. She gave a weak smile to the serving girl who placed a tossed warm salad on the table before Lucy, mouthing ‘thank you’ when she returned and filled Lucy’s cup once more.

At least this was only King Makarov’s inner circle, and Lucy would not be subjected to the curious stares and whispers of the other court members. Mira Jane sighed sadly, plucking a piece of spiced bread from the basket placed by her.

“What they should be discussing is how we are going to replace Lady Lucy’s role. The last star reader we had found was her mother, Lady Layla.” She dipped the bread piece in the jue she had poured over her piece of chicken, head tipping to the side sadly. “No one else has even come close to being as skilled. Our farmers will be heartbroken.”

“You’re a _star reader?_ ” Sting asked, mouth falling open as the knight and the rest of Natsu’s escort gaped at her.

“Yes?” she said, suddenly unsure under so many eyes.

“We’ve been needing one of those!” Natsu chirped, mouth full of meat from the drumstick he had taken from the stuffed bird before him.

“You did not _know?_ ” Freed asked, voice raised with disbelief. He turned to Laxus, gesturing at Natsu with a weak hand. “He asked for her hand without knowing her station. Who does that?”

“It’s not like it mattered.” Natsu defended, eyes narrowed at Freed. “She’s Lucy. That’s all I need to know.”

Lucy swooned under his praise, his gaze curious but warm when she rested her hand over his. Her silly, silly, king.

“Do you even know her familial title?” Gray interjected, drooped eyes narrowed on Natsu from where he sat beside Erza, near the entrance doors in case of attack.

“Dragneel?” Natsu asked, cocking his head at the series of groans coming from Lucy’s court and his own.

“Our king is an idiot.” Gajeel swore to the ceiling, baring his teeth at Natsu’s snarled insult in turn.

“She is from the Heartfilia line,” King Makarov sigh in exasperation, taking a bite of the vegetable casserole the kitchen insisted he ate.

The table erupted in chaos once more, Natsu’s escort shocked at the reveal.

“You are one of _the_ Heartfilia’s, La- Lucy?”

“Bunny Girl’s a fucking heiress?”

“You bedded an actual princess!”

“Wait until my father hears about this! He’ll throw a bloody parade!”

“What’s so important about the Heartfilia name!” Natsu interjected, green eyes wide as he looked around the table, narrowing dangerously at Gray’s loud scoff and Ever’s choking on her drink.

“If my line was to end,” Laxus said, flat voice booming in the stone room, “then the next Heartfilia, _Lucy,_ would be the one to take over the throne. Lady Layla’s court joined ours in an agreed merge after she had passed, both Lord Jude and King Makarov deciding it was for the best. They had been the second most powerful family in our region, after all.”

Natsu blinked slowly as he looked at Lucy, hand with food frozen mid air. “But you’re so normal.” Natsu said, eyeing her critically. Lucy pouted, unsure if she should be offended or not. “You don’t act like all the other royalty I’ve met!”

“We are literally the royal family, Natsu.” Laxus said dryly, sharing a look with King Makarov when Natsu waved him off.

“You don’t count,” Natsu said, as though it were an obvious statement. He continued to look over Lucy, and she felt unease grow in her bones. It was never a good thing when Natsu turned his sharpened eyes in her direction.

“Heh,” Natsu grinned, salacious as he leaned into Lucy’s space “you really are my _princess._ ”

Lucy turned a violent scarlet, shoving Natsu away as she tried to hide her face from his toothy grin. “Natsu!” She hissed, high voice losing severity due to her giggle.

“I’m going to throw up and I don’t even know what the bastard is talking about. Can we all just agree His Majesty has the brains of a boar?”

“Gajeel,” Wendy chastised, frowning as she looked up at her cousin.

“You should be more respectful to your King,” Freed lectured, sniffing in disdain when Gajeel bit into a chunk of roasted meat on his fork with bored and uncaring motions, unaffected by the knight’s reprimand. “ _Ki’ganians._ ” He muttered before being drawn into a debate about proper polishing techniques between Bixlow and Ever.

“I think it’s commendable that King Natsu knew nothing about Lady Lucy other than who she was as a person before asking for her betrothal, like a man.” Elfman interjected from where he sat beside Lisanna, the head stable and beastmaster easily dwarfing his little sister even as they sat. While a lord in his own right, Elfman was still the most skilled one in King Makarov’s court with any type of animal they could bring him. Lisanna was a close second.

“Yeah!” Natsu agreed, smiling brightly at Elfman. “And if I have the brains of a boar then you have the breath of it’s ass!” Natsu said to Gajeel, Lucy catching Erik’s exasperated look as Natsu and Gajeel began yelling curses at one another, the table quickly devolving back to chaos as people tried to threaten one another over the noise, others calling for a return to a semblance of peace.  

At least she would be assured that she would not have to rely solely on Wendy for a sane voice on their half moon trek to Natsu’s kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for dirty talk yo, and I hope my kinks are your kinks! If not, I am so sorry bcus this is basically a porn fic and idk what to tell you at this point.
> 
> Glossary Terms:  
> Dame - female title for knight. Sir; male.   
> Drifters - nomads that live on the edges of the Expanse Desert and act as guides across for caravans between Fiore and Ki’gan.  
> Dya - (Die-ah) Diety of sexual pleasure and potency. Bigender.   
> Expanse Desert - only land connection between Fiore and main continent. Is South Eastern to Fiore and West North to Ki’gan. During the winter large sandstorms blow from coast to coast, deadly due to their suddenness and severity. No kings or rulers.   
> Fiore - (Fee-or-eh) Peninsula that is connected to main continent through Expanse Desert. Mild weather with moderate snowfall in winter and pleasant summers. There are three kings, one on the northern coast, one in the centre of the country, and one on the south east. Lords divide land between the kingdoms.   
> Frallon - (Fir-all-in) A small landlocked country. Main center of trade and culture of the continent as it is surrounded by several countries and is neutral to most conflicts, meaning travellers pass through it the most often. One Queen, powerful army and proud subjects. Major hub of high fashion, arts, and fine food.  
> Ina - (Inn-ah) Goddess of trickery and deceit. Twin of Ani (An-ee), God of liars and thieves.   
> Shadow crier - insult meant to imply either a young child or small animal. Weak/babyish.  
> Star reader - a person who reads the placement of the stars in the sky and uses it to predict season and weather patterns. Can also predict omens based on the conditions for the sky at night or which stars remain as the sun rises/sets.   
> Joal - (Joy-el) The place where the dead are punished for their wickedness while living. Sand in Joal is commonly said by the Drifters and is a heavy curse as the worst possible scenario for Drifters would be to deal with the sand even in their hell.   
> Ki’gan - (Keh-gaan) Country across the Expanse Desert from Fiore. Further south than its bordering country. Three times the size but equal population due to a large mountain range that runs along the coast and wild forests. Summers are hot and 6 months out of the year, with heavy rains in fall and unpredictable snowstorms in winter. Only one king but many lords and sires.   
> Riders - Merchants of the Expanse desert, travel with sandcats pulling sleds. Go to the dangerous coasts and bring back herbs/fruits/stones.   
> Thoist - (Th-oi-st) God of battle in Fiore. Patron god of warriors and knights. Said to have gained a third eye after defeating a Cyclopes that tried to lead an army of monsters to take over the world. Thoist’s Eye is a call to see all, or a prayer for information about a future battle. Taken as an everyday curse amongst knights.


	6. Chapter 6

If they hit one more rock Lucy was going to strangle someone.

She sat curled in the back of the luggage caravan, her horse attended to by one of the dozen servants that she was bringing from her estate. A twist of pain struck her side sharply, sending Lucy into a dull haze while she bit back her whimpers. Of all the times for this to happen…

“Oh would you stop being so dramatic?”

“Let us see how you would feel if your body’s insides were attempting to reverse their locations and throwing a fit in anger when unable to do so.” Lucy spat, keeping her eyes closed and focusing on breathing. She felt a gentle hand on top of her head, comforting coolness radiating despite the harsh words from it’s owner. She leaned into the familiar touch, like when she was a girl and her mother would sooth her. Although she doubted Aquarius would enjoy Lucy’s motherly view of her.

“It is that bad, eh?” she asked, Lucy only nodding in response. “Well, that witch Porlyusica did warn you that your moon week could be more violent on that potion.”

Lucy scowled at Aquarius’ nagging, curling tighter. “I refuse to be with child before the ceremony.” Lucy pushed through her teeth. A wave hit her again, muscles contracting harshly in her abdomen as her body attempted to either tear itself in half or implode. At least, that’s what it felt like to Lucy. She also couldn’t tell if she wanted to be sick or cry. She shifted onto her side, head resting in Aquarius’ lap as she stifled another whimper. Lucy ignored her head maid’s scoff.

“Still acting like a child in your twentieth year.” Aquarius grumbled, stroking Lucy’s hair kindly regardless. “A simple solution would be to control your urges for the king until you are wed,” she said, voice haughty. Lucy could picture her maid’s eye roll and upturned nose.

“If I recall correctly you are not wed to Scorpio, Aquarius,” Lucy reminded her, words tight from the strain of speaking. She smiled weakly at Aquarius’ low mutterings, tucking a limp piece of blonde hair behind Lucy’s ear.

“Brat.”

The two stayed in silence, Lucy finding herself relaxing when Aquarius began to hum a soft melody. Lucy felt herself start to slip into unconsciousness, still too tense and in pain to call it something as peaceful as sleep. She recognized the tune her maid was humming, soft smile curling her lips slightly. It was the one her mother would sing to her when she was sick, even when the woman herself was no longer in good health.

“Thank you, Aquarius.”

Aquarius remained silent after Lucy’s quiet words, fingers gentle and kind as they trailed along her head. After several minutes of silence, the carriage they were in rocking along with its low groans of shifting and nature full of birdsong and rustling foliage, Aquarius spoke. “You are welcome, My Lady.”

Lucy forced herself to say nothing in response, fear of upsetting her maid lest she learn that Lucy was indeed still awake keeping her lips sealed tightly. It was not often that Aquarius shared any tenderness with Lucy, and the girl would take whatever she was willing to give at the moment. It was nice to be reminded of the care Aquarius held for Lucy in her heart.

“How is she?”

Lucy focused on the sound of Natsu’s voice, soft enough and laced with worry to make her heart twist in fondness. The gentle feeling was soon crested by the pain lancing through her lower abdomen that held her curled in a tight ball on the floor of the luggage carriage and her head in her maid’s lap.

“I hope in this new country we are being taken to that seeing a young and healthy woman reduced to a quivering contortion of herself is not a marker of being ‘fine’.” Aquarius said dryly, hand protective as she rested it on the side of Lucy’s head.

“Should it not be a sign of the country you are joining that I am so concerned for my betrothed?” Natsu bit back, tone cut off and colder than Lucy knew him to be. He reminded her of the night they had met, no hint of informality found in his tense voice, strength of a king palpable in the authority he carried with him. Lucy would rather have her Natsu back, but she could respect the necessity court life would bring for such a duality to a man.

“I suppose,” Aquarius sniffed. Her hand resumed the comforting strokes, nimble fingers combing through Lucy’s hair and massaging her tired scalp. “I hope you know, if you do anything to harm My Lady,” she said, voice reserved and low as she spoke, “then there will be no law or knight that could protect you from my retribution. This I promise you, Your Majesty.”

Lucy’s eyes opened at Aquarius’ threat, unfocused on the chests before her that housed either her wardrobe or her novels. She knew that she would have to keep her conscious state secret now, or the maid would never forgive her. The stars knew Aquarius could hold a grudge.

“I am glad she has such loyal staff,” Natsu said. Lucy could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, tension gone from before. “And I would not stop you, if I ever did anything to hurt Lucy. This _I_ promise you.”

Aquarius grunted in reply, Lucy having to bite her tongue to hold her soft laughter at her maid’s rudeness. She was quite done with the conversation, and held no qualms with showing that to whomever she spoke to, including kings. “Be useful then and take my place. Your betrothed has a weighted skull and I would much rather be with my own fiance than trapped under her as I am.”

Lucy feigned waking up when Aquarius shifted beneath her, the act of lifting her head causing actual aches to resurface in her midsection, a low moaning pulling from Lucy without permission. She curled tighter in on herself, fabric of her dress dragging along the dirtied wooden carriage floor, sharp scraping sound loud and unwelcome in her ears. The sound of knuckles rapping on the wooden echoed through the vessel, Lucy’s tired mind latching on to the sharp and hollow sound and emphasizing it to the point where it felt as though Natsu had struck her temple rather than wood a foot away.

The wagon slowed and eventually rested, Lucy feeling Aquarius leave and a warmer body replacing her as Lucy’s cushion. The smell of smoke filled the air around her, Lucy’s heart thumping fondly as she snuggled into his lap, centre still sore and contracting violently from time to time.

“How’s my princess?” Natsu asked softly, his hand stroking her back as he pulled her closer to him.

“Miserable,” Lucy groaned. She looked up at him, smiling softly at the concern in his pinched brow and worried eyes. “But thank you for asking.”

“Are you sure it’s worth it for you to be in this much pain?” Natsu asked, concern still lacing his expression.

“Ask me again and I’ll wear the black lace slip Virgo packed and deny you the bed, see if you would be thinking these thoughts then.” Lucy said, eyebrow raising. Natsu snorted, running his thumb along her forehead and resting his palm on her crown as he did so.

“I would leave you be until the Falling of Rael, Lucy, if that’s what you wanted. If it kept you from pain.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling as she shifted so she used Natsu’s thigh as her pillow and her face was tilted towards his body. “I would never wish that.” Lucy sighed. She closed her eyes as nausea washed over her, and she wished from the twisting and pain of her muscles instead. “I do at times wished I had been born with a boy’s body, though.”

“Then you would be my prince.” Natsu said, stroking her face gently. Lucy pressed into his tender touch, humming at the warmth of his hand on her skin. “Maybe some of the herbs Wendy gives me for my motion sickness would help?” he asked.

“Just lay with me,” Lucy sighed. She curled tighter around herself when she felt Natsu shift, bringing wool blankets to replace his lap as he curled around her back.

“Are you sure you wish to be seen in such a familiar position, Lady Lucy?” Natsu teased, breath hot on her ear, his heartbeat and strong arms coaxing her aching body to relax against him.

“Shush,” Lucy snorted. “So cruel to tease a pained woman.”

“Then sleep, princess, and I will keep you from pain until my last breath.”

“Isn’t someone waxing poetic,” Lucy mumbled, placing her hand over Natsu’s as he rubbed her stomach in soothing circles. “This is a new side to you.”

“Well I thought I should act more like the type to bride a star reader,” Natsu said, dryness in his voice making Lucy’s brow furrow. She kept her eyes closed, giving his hand a sharp squeeze.

“I agreed to your proposal because you acted as no other than yourself,” she said softly. “And that is the man whom I will spend my life with and give children too.”

“Aye, sir,” Natsu breathed, grinning as he kissed the back of her neck. “Then sleep and dream of our future, ‘kay, Luce?”

“Okay.” Lucy sighed, already losing grip on reality in Natsu’s embrace.

* * *

“Lady Lucy, perhaps you would feel better if you didn’t sample the Ki’gan’s… _travel cuisine.”_

“Cancer, be nice. We are to join their house, and their culture. Does it not make sense that we should familiarize ourselves with it sooner rather than later?” Lucy gently chastised. While she had to admit, the broth was thicker than she was used to and contained… _meat_ chunks that Lucy could not for the life of her specify, the scent was enticing and new.

Her head chef wrinkled his nose, thick braids leading from his hairline to the base of his neck, a symbol of his heritage from an island off the coast of Fiore, as well as his brown skin. “A fortnight of travel and not a hint of seafood or fruit,” he muttered under his breath, “how does an entire country sustain themselves on such _heaviness.”_

“Oi, Bunny Girl, your cook’s a real snob.”

“I was going to say prick, but snob works adequately.” Rogue said dryly, eyes sharp as he looked over Cancer. He and Gajeel sat beside one another, Gajeel shameless as he stole pieces of meat from his younger brother’s bowl. Rogue only gave long-suffering sighs, having grown under this treatment Lucy assumed.

“It is called _finesse,_ ” Cancer snapped. “To cook is an art! A skill with blades and palette and-”

“Hello, hello, Chef Cancer, the horses are into your travel grain again.”

Cancer ran off, hissing vulgarities under his breath. Lucy smiled at her stable master, who nodded his tall frame at her with a wry smile before following behind the irritated chef. She tried to smile at her companions around her, stirring her bowl aimlessly.

“I apologize for him. He does not enjoy being landlocked, he comes from the island you know. My mother was very fond of his cooking when she visited him and offered him a position, and you see how that led to this…” she trailed off, sighing as she ducked her head. She chastised herself mentally, rambling would do her no good in gaining friends among Natsu’s house.

“It’s fine,” Sting waved off, wiping his chin after drinking his broth from the bowl. Lucy’s nose wrinkled at the lack of manners, but she smiled gratefully nonetheless. “He’s just crabby.”

“So,” Lucy began, fidgeting as yet another lapse in the conversation swallowed several minutes, each second painfully reminding her of the divide between herself and her new court, “how long have you all been Natsu’s escorts? I would have expected the King to be accompanied by court members with more… seniority.” Her attempted smile fell as she watched Gajeel and Cobra exchange a smirk, the other men around her stifling their own chortles. How wonderful, one sentence in without Natsu or Wendy around and she had already made a fool of herself. Lucy placed her bowl beside her, appetite lost as she gathered her skirts and stood. She would not stay where she was not welcomed.

“Oi, sit back down, Bunny Girl, we ain’t gonna bite ya,” Gajeel said gruffly, nodding his head at where she had sat on a felled tree. Lucy eyed him warily, sitting as requested but not settling herself.

“She’s from Fiore, you have to remember she ain’t used to our level of _formality_ ,” Sting snickered, yelping when Rogue dug his elbow into his side.

“You were raised in the Expanse. As if you’re one to talk about culture shock.” Sting pouted at Rogue’s words, twirling his spoon in the thick broth of his dish.

“I was a kid! How was I supposed to know you weren’t meant to ride the guard cats?”

“Asking literally any soul you had come across on the way to their stables would have been a good start,” Cobra drawled, eye closed as he leaned against the wheel of one of the carriages.

“Well now I have this cool scar,” Sting huffed. “You think it’s cool, right _ham’an kal?”_

Lucy cocked her head at the strange phrase Sting said to Rogue, the dark haired knight flushing brightly and ducking his head further towards the bowl in his lap.

“What does the phrase ham’an kal mean in Fiorian?” Lucy asked, curious. She would be the first to admit that she loved languages and such things related to books, though she had never crossed the phrase in her time amongst her piles and shelves in her library.

“Directly, it means ‘of my heart’. In layman’s terms it’s about the same as saying ‘my love’,” Cobra sighed, obviously displeased at having to participate in the conversation, despite the fact that he was not required to. “Why they insist on being public with their affection is beyond me.”

“Oh, you’re only being pissy ‘cus you haven’t been able to kiss your wife or punch your husband for a cycle,” Sting sneered, throwing his arm over Rogue’s shoulders and making the still flustered knight stammer more and turn a fiercer shade of red.

“A wife and husband?” Lucy asked. She had never heard of a marriage between more than two before, even if in court life the couples rotated like the stars amongst the sky. Escorts were not unheard of, for both the wives and husbands, but it was rare for a couple to share the bed with another at the same time.

“You sound shocked,” Cobra said, opening an eye to look at Lucy. “Surely you have heard of lords bedding many for one night. I just happened to grow attached to my pain in the ass husband while courting my wife. Neither of us are meant to inherit great land deeds or wealth, so there is no fear of lineage mixing.”

“Pretty sure you’re as happy as a Griffon’s beak ‘cus Mest ain’t here to be a pain in your ass.” Gajeel grinned at Erik lewdly, cackling at Lucy’s stark blush and his cousin’s barred teeth.

“Watch your tongue Redfox, or maybe I will let slip your penchant for singing in the bath next time I pass through the library.”

Lucy turned to the knights, lost at what was being discussed before her but finding them ‘ooo’ing at Erik’s threat, Sting and Rogue snickering into one another as Gajeel snarled crude threats at Erik, who returned them with a stoic expression and dry tongue.

Unease built in her gut as both men leaned into one another across the dull campfire, tension under their skin and bodies readying for a fight. “And how did you meet?” Lucy asked loudly, court smile plastered to her face as she looked at Erik. “Lord Erik, I am sure it would not be a boring tale that led to such an unconventional marriage?”

“You can tell she’s on edge ‘cus of her fancy speak,” Sting whispered loudly in Rogue’s ear. The dark haired knight smirked but swatted at his lover’s knee, chastising him. Lucy felt an embarrassed smile pull at her lips, and she busied herself gathering her skirts. Perhaps Virgo or Lyra would enjoy her company until it was time to turn down the camp.

“She is on edge because of the fighting she had not experienced in her previous court, not because she holds views of those from the old generations.” Erik snapped, silencing Sting’s low chuckles. Lucy squeaked when he turned his sharp gaze on her, lips twitching in either a smile or frown as he examined her face. “And it would do your nerves good to accept that my cousin’s have no such thing as manners or best behaviour to offer you. Though considering how you were able to _tame_ our King I doubt your sensibilities are too fragile to stand amoungst his court.”

Lucy flushed and stammered over her words at his insinuation, stilling when she felt a heavy weight pat her crown. “No worry, Bunny Girl, Cobra ‘ere has some weird sixth sense about people’s personal lives.” Gajeel grunted, pulling back his arm and returning his attention to his food. Lucy blinked. Cobra? How did Erik’s name turn into the deadly snake from the Expanse?

“They call me Cobra because of my skill with poisons,” Erik explained, biting roughly into a piece of charred meat before swallowing and grinning at her. “Coincidentally that is also how I met my partners. They were on the same assassin squad as I was.”

“Assassin?” Lucy whispered, blinking in shock. Why would Natsu have need for a squad of assassins?

“After my dad was killed the old geezers in my court put together a squad to hunt down who had organized it and to wipe ‘em out.” Natsu said beside her ear, causing her to scream slightly and jump away from him. Lucy pouted at his broad grin, eyes dancing at the reaction he had pulled from her. “Glad to see you’re better. Wendy’s a miracle worker ain’t she? She was the one to patch up Rogue’s face after he got attacked by that pack of Ki’ganian wolves.”

Lucy looked over at where Rogue sat, eyes drawn to the pale scar that sat stark on the bridge of his nose and under both eyes, the full extent of his facial marr revealed by his drawn back hair. She had made a point at not assuming how he had received it given how wrong she was about Natsu’s own marks, but she would be lying if she said she had not been curious.

“I’m glad to see that a scar was the only mark to come from your encounter, Sir Rogue. I’ve read that the forest wolves can be quiet brutal in an attack.” Lucy smiled at him. She brightened when he grinned at her, Lucy sensing that he did not show that expression often.

“No need to be so formal, Weirdo! He’s gonna be your family in a couple moon cycles, you don’t need to be calling any of these assholes Lord or Sir.” Natsu teased her, grin widening at her pout and he nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

“I rather enjoy her properity,” Rogue mumbled to his stew, grunting when Gajeel dug his elbow into his ribs.

“You just like not being looked on as the baby of the family,” he smirked down.

“I am a knight!” Rogue shot back, cheeks flushed and lips pressed together. Lucy grinned when she realized it was a pout that Rogue was glaring up at his big brother.

“Gi hee, whatever you say Ryos,” Gajeel continued to pester him, cackling loudly when Rogue sneered at the odd familiar name, ruffling the black hair on his crown and displacing strands from the pulled back style he wore, dark purple tie matching his single shouldered over-robe which was cinched at his waist before falling to his knees.

“Are they always like this?” Lucy asked in Natsu’s ear, leaning into his embrace around her side.

“Nah,” Natsu said, eyes crinkling at his large smile. “They’re usually punching each other by now.”

Lucy gave him a small smile in return, eyes drifting back to where the brothers continued to bicker with one another. She honestly did not doubt Natsu’s statement, and she found she didn’t mind it as much as she thought she would. Perhaps Erik hadn’t been wrong when he observed that Lucy was built for Natsu’s court.

* * *

Lucy stood beside the carriage furthest from the camp, breath caught in her throat as she looked over the scene before her. Never in her life had she seen so much _openness._

The sky stretched endlessly above the equally infinite sand, the Expanse living up to its name as earth melded with sky on the horizon far, far away. Lucy felt so small, staring up at the cloudless sky and all the swirling stars it held, only a few days over a fortnight travel away from her old life and already a change in the arrival of the stars above her.

“It’s beautiful.” Lucy whispered, voice carrying over the moon drenched sand, pale gold and blue before her. The reason for her voicing her thought hummed in agreement, his warm hands eager as they gripped her waist and pulled her flush to his chest.

“Not nearly as beautiful as you, princess.” Natsu murmured in her ear, teeth catching the sensitive flesh and pulling on it gently. His soft words betrayed the vice-like hold his fingers dug into her skin with, body hard and imposing as he moulded her to him, caging her with his very presence. Lucy hummed, saying nothing as she gave into his demanding pull. She grinned up at the North Star when she felt one hand leave her hip to pull at her ribbons, subtleness lost at his forceful tugging.

“Someone’s a little restless, isn’t he?” Lucy teased, doing nothing to help in his quest for her bare flesh. Natsu grunted, nipping at the hollow of her neck in retaliation to her tease. Her breath caught at the feeling of sharp teeth on her skin, the sensation sorely missed as she had been forced to recover from her moon week, and then the heavy push to reach the Expanse before the storm made it impossible to pass giving them no time for each other without alerting the rest of their party.

With a final harsh tug Natsu loosened her corset enough to slip his hands around to her front, hot pads of his fingers leaving burning wakes as they skimmed along her ribs and stomach. He wasted no time, lips hungry as he licked and kissed the column of her neck, one hand groping her chest with lewd rolls and the other slipping between her thighs and rubbing along her slit through her underdress.

Lucy moaned his name, her head falling back against his shoulder as he dragged her silk slip up her body to reveal her core to his wandering fingers. She slipped her hand between their bodies, palming at his growing erection through his riding pants and dragging a low snarl from the king. His hips canted into her hand, fierce and rough as he ground into her. With a victorious huff of breath Natsu drew her slip up the final inch, drawing a high whimper from Lucy when he ran two fingers along her already slick heat.

“Someone will come looking for us,” Lucy breathed, turning her head to capture his lips with her own in a coy kiss.

“Let them try,” Natsu snarled, hips rolling pointedly into her hand and crushing her body to his as he pinched her nipple and cupped her mound. “I’ve waited over a dozen and a half nights to have you to myself for more than a damn second, and if someone so much as thinks about interrupting us they will be crossing Expanse bound and trailing the horses.”

Lucy giggled at his threat, high chime falling to a low sound when Natsu pressed his finger against her clit in harsh circles. “What happened to leaving me be until Rael fell?” Lucy teased, voice breathy with heated rasps.

“Oh Luce, I don’t think you’d be able to last that long,” Natsu breathed in her ear, finger pressing into her easily and dragging along her walls with slow and deep curls before leaving her to stir her clit more. “You’re so wet, princess. Or should I say, my whore?”

Lucy melted against his body at his lecherous words, the memory of how Natsu gained the courage to call her that flashing through her mind and making her knees weak in an aching need. “Doesn’t really what I call you, though, because you’re _mine_. Right, princess?” Natsu breathed in her ear, the wonderful sensation of friction on her clit fading away as Natsu changed his focus, fingertips circling and rubbing at her needy entrance. “Say it, Lucy.” Natsu demanded, hand leaving her breast to cup the front of her throat in a gentle but firm hold. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Lucy said, quick and high as she fisted her one hand in her skirt and curled her fingers over Natsu’s stiff bulge through the fabric.

“Who do you belong to?” Natsu snarled, fingers pushing into Lucy, demanding and eager to please at the same time as he narrowed in on the spot inside her that made her beg.

“I belong to you, Natsu!” Lucy whimpered, eyes turning starward as her body sagged against him, submitting to his touches as easily as the plains did to a forest fire. And how he burned her, stealing her oxygen and consuming her mind as he dragged his fingers along her slick walls. “Only you. Always you.” She planted, squeezing on his hand tightly with her thighs and pulling his digits deeper inside her.

“Such a good girl, princess.” Natsu purred in her ear, spreading his fingers inside her and making her whine and gasp at the burning stretch. “Do you remember what else is mine? From the first time we met?”

Lucy nodded after a few seconds, voice catching as the pleasure built with each roll of Natsu’s wrist before she could answer. She felt the words fall off her lips, Natsu’s mouth on her neck as he kissed along her skin lifting to ghost along the side of her face. “Louder, Lucy.”

“My sounds belong to you,” Lucy gasped, shoulders rolling in and her dress falling further down her body. She craved feeling him touch her, wanted to tear off his shirts and pants and stockings herself until she could claim him as hers. She was stopped from twisting in his arms by a third finger teasing her stretched entrance and his thumb pressing ever so gently onto her pulse, whine choking off in her throat as she was held how he wanted her and lust flared in her gut, hot and tight and _demanding._

“Such a fucking good girl, princess,” Natsu praised, lips rough as they traced her ear and voice low and gravelly. “Don’t want anyone finding us, so you need to be quiet. Don’t worry, I’ll be helping you with that.”

Natsu led Lucy to the ground, her breath catching as he withdrew his hand from inside her and she braced herself in the rough grass that grew alongside the edge of the unforgiving desert. She was the one to free her arms and body from her dress, leaving her slip on as it rode high on her waist. “You love having me in my dressings, don’t you, Natsu?” Lucy asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she looked at him finally. His cheeks were flushed, hair softened in the moonlight while his eyes caught the dancing light of the stars. Lucy whimpered at his ravenous look as he took in the sight of Lucy on her hands and knees before him, disheveled and improper, reminiscent of their first encounter almost a cycle ago.

“I love having you, period.” Natsu said, voice roughened to an animalistic growl. Lucy shivered as his hands explored her skin, gathering her loosened hair over one shoulder, mapping her spine and the dimples of her back with reverent and memorizing touches. She gasped when the sound of fabric rustling was quickly revealed to be Natsu freeing his cock, the burning head running along her slick folds and teasing her entrance. Her head hung limp as he pressed into her, ridge of cock teasing her tight heat as Natsu pulled back and pressed in in soft rocks. She could imagine his lewd grin as he taunted her, playing with her body to his contentment. “I love you more though.”

With that confession Natsu sheathed himself fully inside her, hips snapping at a brutal and quick pace as he filled and stretched her with his cock. “Natsu!” Lucy called, grass tearing in her fists as she fought to keep her mind intact under his wonderful assault, “Y-you, you cannot just sa _-ahhh_ , say that!”

Natsu chuckled darkly at her cry, hand releasing her hip and covering her mouth instead, forcing her head up as she felt his fingers dig into her jaw and her sounds muffled by his rough palm. “Just did, princess. Can’t let anyone see you like this, acting as the king’s whore in the wild, so why don’t we talk about it later. Fuck, you’re so wet on my cock, such a dirty girl. I know Luce, I know you’d rather have my cock on your lips but my hand’ll have to do to stop those pretty noises from drawing a crowd. Fuck, Lucy, princess, you’re so excited at that thought, of being caught. My depraved whore, so good for her king. So fucking good, princess. I love you, _fucking Joal,_ I love you.” Natsu snarled, his voice low as his words reduced Lucy to a whimpering mess under him, cock pulsing inside her and rubbing along her walls with each intense thrust.

Whimpers tore through her throat as Natsu hissed praise and declarations of love into the hot night air, her body moving of it’s own volition and matching Natsu’s powerful grinds into her. Time was meaningless in her lust induced haze, pleasure tearing along her veins and sparks tracing her nerves with each deep stroke of his cock inside her.

Lucy’s arms gave out as her mind was taken over by the burning stretch and pleasure Natsu made her feel, her cheek pressing into the grass even as Natsu kept his grip over her mouth firm, muffling her keens and begging. She gasped for air when he took it away, using both hands to pull Lucy to her side on the grass. She looked up, eyes widening when he pushed two fingers past her lips and along her tongue, muffling her moans when Natsu threw her one leg over his shoulder as he settled between her spread thighs. Lucy knew she’d be having sly looks from Virgo from the grass stains that would dirty her stockings and nightgown. Lucy whimpered and arched her back when Natsu’s cock struck her clit repeatedly, sharp taps sending bursts of pleasure through her and making her toes curl. Natsu’s low chuckle at her twitching further coiled the arousal in her gut, Lucy reaching for him without thought and twisting her hands in the fabric of his shirt after pulling off his scarf so it fluttered to the earth beside her abandoned dress. She tugged, crooning when she managed to undo several buttons through her desperate pulls alone before Natsu decided he was done playing.

“It’s a good thing you’re gonna be in the caravan, princess, ‘cus there’s no fucking way you’re gonna be able to ride a horse by the time I’m done with you.” Natsu snarled, hips grinding into her with deep, jostling strokes. Lucy pulled her head back enough to be freed of Natsu’s fingers, ignoring the wet feeling along her lips and cheek as she looked at him.

“Maybe it should be you I ride instead,” Lucy said breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut as Natsu snarled and thrust his fingers back into her mouth.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you my dirty princess.” He whispered, leaning over her body and dragging his tongue along the side of her face before nipping at her ear. Shivers traced Lucy’s spine at the lewd motion, Natsu’s hot breath caressing her skin and the angle driving Natsu deeper than she thought she had ever felt him before in her core. “You talk about riding me but I already have you in a mess in my arms like this. Can’t you imagine how deep I’d get inside you if you bounced on my cock? You’d be able to feel me for _weeks.”_

Lucy nodded, forcing her eyes open so she could hold his heated and excited look, emerald wild and dangerous as sensual sparks flooded Lucy’s mind. She loved when he looked at her with that predatory gaze, all animalistic hunger and lewd promises. Lucy sobbed in relief around his fingers when he pulled back, his head rubbing the spot inside her perfectly. She felt a wet heat on her inner thigh, forcing her eyes open in time to see Natsu rip through her stocking with his teeth and lavish her skin with bruising kisses where he could. His fingers bit into her where he held the place where her thigh met her hip as he rocked her on his cock, eyes sharp as he held Lucy’s wanton gaze.

“Fuck, Lucy, when you look at me like that it so hard to control myself,” Natsu groaned, lips brushing her sensitive skin. A strangled cry tore from her without thought as he dug his teeth into her flesh, painful and erotic as he continued to grind his hips against Lucy’s and fill her until she thought she might break. “Who do you belong to, princess?”

“You,” Lucy managed around his fingers, moaning and sucking on his digits when he pressed in a third. The thrusts of his hand matched his cock pounding into her, Lucy’s mind slowly turning blank from the molten heat spreading along her lips on both ends.

“Good girl,” Natsu praised, grinning and kissing the bite mark he left on her thigh at her quiet mewls from his words. Lucy panted loudly when he pulled his hand from her mouth, her own nails tearing at the grass above her head when he lightly gripped her neck, hand large around her sensitive and delicate column. He squeezed, Lucy’s eyes flying open as she gazed unfocused at the stars above her, all sensations suddenly heightened at his dominating touches. “My good, dirty, whore.” Natsu sang.

Her leg fell from his shoulder as he repositioned his body over hers, his cock still stuffed into her heat so there was no part of his length not inside her. He resettled with her legs wrapped around his hips, one hand around her throat and the other pinning her arms above them. Lucy tried to lift her head to kiss him, breath catching when Natsu gave her neck and wrists a warning squeeze, falling still until she was told otherwise. She had never seen him this controlling before, and she basked in it for everything she could.

“Natsu,” Lucy breathed, closing her eyes as he kissed her softly, deep and slow rolls into her intimate and different from how he had been carving himself into her minutes before. She returned his kiss, catching his lower lip with soft teeth before welcoming in his tongue as he tasted her. The hand from her neck slipped lower, fondling her breast with tight squeezes before slipping under her wrinkled silk undergown and gripping her hip. Lucy arched into his touch, fingers on her bare skin making her sigh in pleasure. His forehead knocked against hers gently, Lucy slow as she opened her eyes to gaze up into the emerald that burned into her soul.

“I’ve missed this,” Natsu said in a low and gravelly voice, eyes closing and Lucy counted his eyelashes, one for each gasp of breath pushed from her lungs by his cock filling and hollowing her.

“As have I,” Lucy murmured, tilting her head to brush her lips against his cheek. Her mouth fell open with a silent cry when his head dug into the spot deep inside her that unwound her in the most undignified way. She felt his cheek bunch against her lips, Natsu smirking as he nosed her jaw and released her wrists to cup the back of her neck in a tender hold. Lucy wasted no time, tangling her hands in his hair and tugging on him desperately, relief flooding through her and her gut twisting pleasantly at finally being able to _touch_ him.

“Cum for me, princess,” Natsu said, low command no more than a grunt against her skin as his hips lost the slow rhythm he had been using before. His grip squeezed on the base of her neck and Lucy was undone, her scream swallowed by Natsu’s searing kiss as pleasure crashed over her and flooded her mind. She rode the hazy high for several seconds, falling back to reality in Natsu’s strong and sweat covered arms, his breath hot on her collarbone as he curled over her.

“Natsu,” Lucy cooed, wrapping her arms around his head and holding him against her as she felt him lose himself. “Please.”

Natsu’s groan was muffled by her skin, nodding his head in understanding and desperation. He kissed where he could reach her roughly, both arms sliding under the bow of her back as his hips slammed against hers only a handful more times. A breathy sigh escaped her lips as he stilled, cock pulsing thickly and burning her while he released his orgasm deep inside her. Lucy felt him coat her inside, almost molten heat making her toes curl pleasantly and a peace settling over her like a blanket at the intimate and lewd act.

They laid there, a tangle of limbs and bodies, both heaving as they caught their breath. Lucy hid her smile in Natsu’s sweat mussed hair, hands drawing nonsense along his spine under his shirt. “I love you too,” she whispered softly, half of her hoping her words would be lost in the locks of salmon or the gentle buzz of insects around them.

Luck had not stayed for Lucy though, Natsu stilling in her arms before burrowing his face into her skin. Lucy felt him grin, her own lips pulling up in return and a smile breaking across her face. A giggle bubbled from her lips, more following quickly until laughter was spilling from her like a river over a rock ledge. Natsu tried to quiet her, but was stopped by his own low laughter, the kind that shook his chest and made him pull her all the tighter against him. “We’ll be caught if you keep laughing,” Natsu warned, no heat in his words as his grin widened on her shoulder. Lucy buried her face in his shoulder as well, curling over him and tangling her legs with his once more.

“But I love you,” she said gently, cheeks sore from the strength of her smile.

“I love you more, Werido,” Natsu teased. He lifted his head, beaming down at her with tired and joyful eyes and a beautiful flush that made his freckles catch the light of the moon.

“No, I believe I love _you_ more,” Lucy hummed, tilting her head into the gentle touch of Natsu’s fingers as he trailed them over her cheek, pushing back any stray hairs as he gazed down at her.

“Nu uh.”

“Uh huh.” Lucy said back, informal and childlike sounds awkward on her tongue but still reflexive as she spoke with Natsu. His beam grew at her weak retort, Natsu snorting before peppering soft kisses along her face and making her squeal quietly and her laughter return.

“Join me tonight,” Natsu said as he pulled back, tracing her jaw with a soft touch as he looked down at her.

“That would be extremely improper, You Majesty,” Lucy replied, Natsu rolling his eyes at her overly cautionary tone. Her lips twitched to smile, but she smothered the expression as she continued speaking. “Betrothed are not meant to be alone together, lest something _scandalous_ occur.”

“Bit late for that, don’t you think Luce?” Natsu teased, rubbing his nose against hers gently. Lucy grinned up at him, returning the tender action eagerly. “It’s been torture not waking up next to you.”

“I feel the same,” Lucy cooed, hands gentle as they tangled in his hair, stroking and playing with the soft spikes absently.

“So you’ll join my tent tonight?” Natsu asked, eyes bright and hopeful as he gazed at her. Lucy thought he looked like her small dog, Plue, when there were scraps on the table and Lucy had snuck him bites of meat.

“Yes Natsu, I will,” Lucy said, cupping his face and leading him down to kiss her. It was sweet and chaste, their lips brushing over one anothers so lovingly Lucy felt this had been the most intimate moment between them so far. The kiss ended when Natsu rolled over, tucking Lucy under his arm as they gazed up at the night sky together. Lucy pointed up at the first constellation that caught her eye, telling Natsu the story her mother had told her about the young adventurer who died protecting an old woman he hadn’t known was a goddess being hunted, and how to honor his bravery and goodness she made him King of the Stars.

“His name was Loke, and he is said to be able to transform into a lion to defend those who are truly good of heart from peril. My knight Loke will gladly tell you all about the King of Stars stories if you ask him. I believe he thinks he’s descended from him,” Lucy laughed to herself as she thought of her flirtatious arch knight. Despite his constant offerings she still viewed him as a close friend, knowing he placed her well-being above all, even his own libido. Lucy looked at Natsu, snorting at the face he was pulling before pointing at a different constellation and telling it’s story. Hours could have passed, the stars slow as they moved over head and Natsu asking questions about each constellation he could find, even conjuring new stories for ones he made up on the spot. Sleep pushed itself on Lucy, her eyes struggling to remain open and her thoughts fading as quickly as they came.

“Let’s get you in bed before that maid of yours kills me for making you tired tomorrow, “ Natsu suggested with a smile, fond as he gazed at Lucy. She made a sound of disagreement, curling tighter into his side, ready to fall asleep like this. Lucy pushed open an eye she hadn’t realized had closed when Natsu poked her cheek, pouting at him when he cackled softly and poked her again. “Unless you wanna walk through the camp in your dirty and torn underwear,” Natsu teased, smirking victoriously at her sharp blush and huff.

“I should just return to my own tent,” Lucy grumbled. She pushed herself onto her hands, soreness radiating from her core, her skin tender and dirtied with mess. She hoped Natsu had a basin in his tent so she could clean before bed, she could only imagine Aquarius’ rage if she tried to bathe in the river at night and got washed away downstream, or worse, lost in the forest trying to return from the half hour trek.

“Too late, you already said you were sharing mine,” Natsu reminded with a proud smile, doing up the buttons on his shirt. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed several were missing, torn from Lucy’s pulling. She pointedly ignored his sly look, standing on weak legs as she pulled her dress over her body. She left the back undone, not enough energy left in her limbs to try and do it herself. She did however find the strength to bend over and retrieve Natsu’s scarf, brushing off the dirt and grass from the white fabric before turning and smiling at Natsu. He ducked his head, allowing her to wind it around his neck. Lucy giggled and pulled back slightly when he pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek, his arms catching her and hugging her to his chest.

“Lets go to bed,” Lucy sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely.

“Aye,” Natsu chirped, eyes squinting shut from the force of his smile. It made Lucy’s heart flutter, the openness and pureness of his smile, and she silently vowed to herself that she would do everything in her power to keep it that way as they grew old together.

Lucy pulled away, threading her arm through Natsu’s. They made their way through the tents by moonlight, Lucy painfully aware of the risk they were taking despite it being long past the time when most had gone to bed. The Drifter camp was full of tents of wild colours and varying sizes, gold and brass accents catching in the scarce light, a testament to their trader culture from the patchwork of fabrics. Lucy thought it was one of the most amazing and beautiful things she had ever seen.

Her appreciation was halted suddenly when they came across a Drifter, the man crouching as he tended to the embers of the fire in the centre of the camp. His skin was more tanned than Lucy’s but much fairer than Natsu’s own rich brown colour, the embers casting a orange mystic glow over him.  He raised his head, sandy blond hair escaping in pieces from the deep blue turban he had half unwrapped around his crown, loose wraps hanging against his bare chest and under his chin. His lips curled in a knowing smile, blue eyes eerily similar to Sting’s -as were most of the Drifters’- glinting with sly amusement. He nodded at the pair, turning back to the burning coals but keeping his lips curled up, though not unkindly.

Lucy groaned as she buried her face in Natsu’s arm, ignoring his snickers as she hid her blush behind her hand. His laughter at her expense only grew as she ushered them on, Lucy desperate to reach his tent only ten more down. Her quest was again halted, Lucy finding vindication when Natsu too froze in fear.

“Well, well, look who’s finally ready for bed.” Gajeel smirked, eyeing Lucy’s and Natsu’s rumpled clothing, smile widening sharply with each second that passed. “And look who ya found, looks like the name Bunny Girl ain’t too far from the truth with how much you two go at it.”

Lucy’s face burned, eyes itching in humiliation as she kept her face to the ground. “Oi,” Gajeel called, catching Lucy’s attention and causing her to raise her eyes to him. He scratched the side of his face, lips thinned and a blush of his own painting his cheeks as he avoided Lucy’s worries gaze. “I, uh, ain’t gonna tell anyone. Not that they’d care, ‘cus if Natsu approves of ya then we don’t have any reason to look down on ya. So, stop being so fuckin’ worried all the time. You’re good with us.”

“Thank you, Gajeel,” Lucy smiled at him. She was still mortified at being caught, her strict upbringing about expectations of her and the approval of others that had been instilled in her unable to be dismissed so easily as by a few kind words, but Lucy took his sentiment to heart and appreciated it.

“Stop being so fucking mature,” Natsu glared at Gajeel, concern in his eyes as he took in his cousin’s face.

_“One_ of us has to be,” Gajeel bit back, lips twitching in a mix of a smirk and sneer as he loomed over Natsu. Lucy felt him tense, watching as irritation bled into his expression. She had been around him and his court enough to know when a scrap was brewing and she decided she was in no mood to be delayed from her rest any longer. Her body ached in too many places to name, mess was coating and leaving uncomfortable ribbons down her inner thighs, and she wanted to curl up and hide before anyone else came across her in this state.

“Natsu,” Lucy whined, pressing her chest against his arm and batting her lashes at him. She watched the anger slip from his eyes, Natsu swallowing hard as his gaze flicked down to where her dress had slipped low to reveal her cleavage pressing tight together before returning to meet hers.

“Night, Metal Breath,” Natsu muttered, stepping around Gajeel and leading Lucy away. She looked over her shoulder, smiling at Gajeel standing and shaking his head. He gave her a faint grin before walking towards his own tent by the piercer Drifter.

Lucy rested her head against Natsu’s arm as they walked, giddiness returning at finding her place amongst Natsu’s court. He looked at her curious as she squeezed his arm again, giving a fond, if confused, smile as he held open the flap of his tent.

“Thank you,” Lucy said, meaning it for more than just his simple act. She didn’t know if he understood what she meant, but she found she wasn’t overly concerned about it. She would make sure to never let him doubt her gratitude for opening his house to her, a place and people she could truly call _hers._

“Anything for you, princess.”

And Lucy believed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary Terms; 
> 
> Dame - female title for knight. Sir; male.
> 
> Drifters - nomads that live on the edges of the Expanse Desert and act as guides across for caravans between Fiore and Ki’gan.
> 
> Dya - (Die-ah) Deity of sexual pleasure and potency. Bigender.
> 
> Expanse Desert - only land connection between Fiore and main continent. Is South Eastern to Fiore and West North to Ki’gan. During the winter large sandstorms blow from coast to coast, deadly due to their suddenness and severity. No kings or rulers.
> 
> Fiore - (Fee-or-eh) Peninsula that is connected to main continent through Expanse Desert. Mild weather with moderate snowfall in winter and pleasant summers. There are three kings, one on the northern coast, one in the centre of the country, and one on the south east. Lords divide land between the kingdoms.
> 
> Frallon - (Fir-all-in) A small landlocked country. Main center of trade and culture of the continent as it is surrounded by several countries and is neutral to most conflicts, meaning travellers pass through it the most often. One Queen, powerful army and proud subjects. Major hub of high fashion, arts, and fine food.
> 
> Ham’an kal - (Ham-aan k-all) term of endearment in Expanse. Reserved for between close lovers. Roughly means ‘my heart/soul/life’.
> 
> Ina - (Inn-ah) Goddess of trickery and deceit. Twin of Ani (An-ee), God of liars and thieves.
> 
> Isoun - (I-sou-en) Deity of Just wars, fought for revenge or freedom rather than land or greed. Patron deity of revolutionaries, but is said to have the most false followers. Those who are said to have been blessed by them bear the mark of a fatal wound but survived regardless.
> 
> Joal - (Joy-el) The place where the dead are punished for their wickedness while living. Opposite to Rael. Sand in Joal is commonly said by the Drifters and is a heavy curse as the worst possible scenario for Drifters would be to deal with the sand even in their hell.
> 
> Ki’gan - (Keh-gaan) Country across the Expanse Desert from Fiore. Further south than its bordering country. Three times the size but equal population due to a large mountain range that runs along the coast and wild forests. Summers are hot and 6 months out of the year, with heavy rains in fall and unpredictable snowstorms in winter. Only one king but many lords and sires.
> 
> Ki’ganian wolves - Similar to timbre wolves in size, with scaled paws and underbelly, as well as faces. Colours range from forest green to browns with yellow reflective eyes and horns that grow alongside their furred ears. Roam in packs in the mountains, and usually avoid interacting with humans.
> 
> Rael - Where the good are sent to rest after death. Is said to Fall when the sun does not set for a moon (month) and will be raised by Isoun and their warriors. Opposite to Joal.
> 
> Riders - Merchants of the Expanse desert, travel with sandcats pulling sleds. Go to the dangerous coasts and bring back herbs/fruits/stones.
> 
> Shadow crier - insult meant to imply either a young child or small animal. Weak/babyish.
> 
> Star reader - a person who reads the placement of the stars in the sky and uses it to predict season and weather patterns. Can also predict omens based on the conditions for the sky at night or which stars remain as the sun rises/sets.
> 
> Thoist - (Th-oi-st) God of battle in Fiore. Patron god of warriors and knights. Said to have gained a third eye after defeating a Cyclopes that tried to lead an army of monsters to take over the world. Thoist’s Eye is a call to see all, or a prayer for information about a future battle. Taken as an everyday curse amongst knights.


End file.
